


Las cosas se han acercado al Sol

by Lxvesgod



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Apocalipsis, Llamarada, M/M, larry - Freeform, triste, ziam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxvesgod/pseuds/Lxvesgod
Summary: Es extraño decidir enfrentar su pasado, casi se siente como si él se dirigiera directamente hacia el sol, como si él le estuviera gritando: "Ven y quémame, lo merezco."____________Cuando se anuncia que una llamarada solar destruirá el mundo en doce días, Harry se reúne con las personas que solía conocer mejor que el dorso de su mano.





	Las cosas se han acercado al Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseas/gifts).
  * A translation of [things have gotten closer to the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705664) by [starseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseas/pseuds/starseas). 



> Autora:
> 
> "Después de dos meses de absoluto dolor, ¡por fin terminé! Hmmm. No estoy segura acerca de qué es esto, simplemente tuve una idea y corrí con ella. ¡Espero que les guste! ♡♡♡
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: las llamaradas solares descritas aquí no son científicamente reales, lo cual significa que esto, probablemente, jamás sucedería en la vida real. ¡No se asusten! ♡"
> 
> Traductora:
> 
> Leí esta historía aproximadamente hace un años. Llegó en el momento más indicado para demostrarme que, en nuestro fandom, hay trabajos que aún valen la pena. Y como este hay muchísimos más, con los años se han multiplicado en wattpad y las autoras de esas excepcionales historias han conseguido, paulatinamente o rápidamente (todo a su manera), muchísimos méritos para la cantidad de vistos que tienen. Me enorgullece poder llevar este fanfiction a un público más amplio por medio de la traducción, sin embargo, estaré al tanto por si la autora (a la cual he buscado por varias redes sociales para intentar pedir su permiso) me pide que la elimine.
> 
> Así mismo, todos los créditos son dirigidos a Starseas, escritora en la plataforma AO3. Si quieren leer la original, la URL es: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705664 .
> 
> Siéntanse libres de señalar cualquier error gramatical que vean o dejar cualquier comentario, por más pequeño que sea.
> 
> ¡A leer!
> 
> Por cierto, antes de que se me vayan. La historia fue escrita en el 2013, sin embargo, el tiempo exterior del fanfic se sitúa en el 2018. Para que no hayan confusiones, imagínense a los personajes con sus actuales edades; sin embargo, si ven más adelante un atisbo de cómo la autora los figuraba en ese entonces, busquen cierta foto de ellos que les ayude a retener la imagen.

Entonces... así es como se siente ser el último hombre sobre la tierra.

Harry resopla una seca risa por ese pensamiento mientras sigue la curva de la carretera, la grava chasqueando como fuego debajo de los neumáticos gastados de su carro.

El cielo de medianoche tiene el color del abismal mar, pero no se siente como que le estuviera calmando del todo. La sensación es de un frío sudor y gran pánico, como si todo se encerrara alrededor suyo, anudándose más y más y más cerca, sofocando.

Pero, no. No es eso. No puede serlo, porque nada está encerrándolo. Nada en absoluto.

Es solo él. Él y el largo estrecho de la vía adelante, la carretera y las farolas proyectando pálidas sombras sobre el parabrisas, blancas sombras que aclaran sus temblorosas manos puestas en el volante y el vacío absoluto del asiento trasero.

Él debió haber bebido algo. No puede recordarlo.

Él no puede siquiera recordar qué estaba haciendo esta mañana, para ser honesto. No puede recordar si salió y pretendió socializar o si solamente se sentó en la oscuridad de su apartamento como de costumbre, pensando, ahogándose a sí mismo en la maldita nostalgia. Harry, inclusive, no sabe adónde demonios él está manejando, solo espera que termine llegando a algún lugar.

Ha sido un día difícil para sentirse real.

Todo luce como en una ensoñación: claro, pero un poco borroso, como si la escena pudiera cambiar en cualquier segundo. La radio del carro está con volumen bajo, las voces intentando llenar el espacio con una talante estática o de suave lluvia, y Harry captura fragmentos de la conversación mientras conduce.

Está realmente desentendido con lo que dicen hasta que, repentinamente, lo escucha.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es todo, gente. Es cuatro de diciembre del dos mil dieciocho, y tenemos cerca de doce días antes del fin del mundo.

Frunciendo el ceño, él juega con el botón hasta que las voces se hacen más altas.

—¿Qué maldita cosa estás diciendo, Nick? ¿Estás drogado? —Una mujer ríe sobre las bocinas, su voz cálida y brumosa como la puesta del sol.

Harry se detiene a la señal de una luz roja.

Él se queda en la solitaria intersección y escucha. El mundo parece dormitar a esta hora. No divisa ningún carro. Harry empieza, bruscamente, a recordar. Con el fin del mundo dejándole menos de dos semanas, él evoca un par de ojos azules.

Ojos de la profundidad del mar que crecieron superficialmente.

Amados ojos azules que crecieron fríos, que crecieron cansados.

El hombre en la radio ríe.

—Oh, jódanse ¡Hablo en serio! Aparentemente, el mundo va a terminar en... doce días o algo así. Llamarada solar, es lo que están diciendo.

—¿Quién lo está diciendo?

—No lo sé. ¿Los científicos? ¿Las pequeñas perversas mierdas que investigan el fin del mundo para ganarse la vida?

La mujer ríe.

—¿Estás siendo sincero en este momento o solo estás molestando? Sé circunspecto.

—¡Estoy siéndolo! Estuvo en las noticias de la mañana y todo. Creo que ellos intentaban mantenerlo como un secreto antes, no querían que nosotros irrumpiéramos en las tiendas y empezaremos disturbios.

Hay una larga pausa en la conversación y Harry no maneja, aun cuando las luces cambian de rojo a verde, de "pare" a "siga". Él solo escucha, apaga el motor y presta atención... porque el mundo acabará en doce días. En menos de dos semanas, el planeta va a ser comido por el calor del Sol. La Tierra va a doblegarse en sí misma y desaparecer, una brillante mota de nada contra el oscuro cielo del espacio; y no importa que él haya estado una vez en una banda. Él estará muerto.

Boom, boom, bang.

Zayn, Liam y Niall. Todos ellos estarán muertos.

Jesús, había pasado casi un año desde que Harry había visto a alguno de ellos y casi cinco años desde que los vio a todos por completo.

Él restriga su rostro con una mano, inhalando fuertemente.

Cuando él empieza a escuchar de nuevo, la mujer está preguntando:

—¿Algún arrepentimiento? ¿Algo que hubieras podido hacer diferente?

Al instante, las palabras parecieran distorsionarse lejanamente, como si al salir las letras de los parlantes, estas chocaran entre sí.

Harry apaga la radio y se hunde en su asiento, hundiéndose lento, al igual, entre el silencio de su carro. Su respiración es pesada y no puede bajar su velocidad. Afuera, la carretera esta aún vacía. Presiona el rostro en contra de la helada ventana escarchada y aspira, intentando calmarse a sí mismo. Pero la pregunta está ahí todavía.

¿Qué lamenta él? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho diferente?

Él, aun, no puede ver el otro carro acercándose.

Solo viene, y, luego, el mundo está explotando en una oleada de cálida luz, como un relámpago agrietando el cielo nocturno, blanco contra negro, blanco contra negro, el matiz blanco y negro de sus memorias, el borrón de imágenes con la calidez del color rojo, el carmín de la sangre. Su sangre. El cobre afilado se asienta en su boca a lo que él grita y su visión cambia y se desenfoca por la luminosidad. Harry ve esos ojos azules otra vez, ve el océano, escucha su voz diciéndole que no regrese y, por supuesto, él respondiéndole que se vaya a la mierda. No me importa un carajo. No me importa más. Jódete. No querré regresar. Escucha una puerta cerrándose de golpe, el mismo eco que está presente al final de cada pesadilla.

Metal contra el pavimento. Carne contra hueso. Mentira tras mentira.

¿Algún remordimiento? ¿Algo que hubieras podido hacer diferente?

En el espacio entre la luz y la oscuridad, Harry piensa que encuentra la respuesta.

❄

—Harry. —alguien dice; el nombrado se mueve ante el sonido, parpadeando hasta poder abrir los ojos por completo y haciendo una imperceptible mueca por la opaca luz de la habitación que llega a molestarle.

—Hola —La persona dice con suavidad nuevamente, sus palabras sonando cansadas, pero cálidas.

Harry intenta responder y termina carraspeando en lugar de ello. Parpadea un poco más hasta poder enfocar todo.

Liam, se da cuenta, está parado a su lado, su rostro difuminado por la tenue fila de luces provenientes del techo. Liam, a quien Harry no le ha hablado, aproximadamente, desde hace ocho meses, está ahora de pie a su lado, luciendo agotado y demasiado desgastado, de la misma forma en que Harry lo recuerda.

—Te creció el cabello —Harry nota rápidamente, las comisuras de sus labios levantándose.

—Harry —dice Liam meticulosamente mientras mira al rizado—. Tuviste un accidente.

—Yo... —se corta a sí mismo porque, en ese instante, nota pitidos increíblemente bajos en el fondo, el picado* latido del corazón de la maquinaria. Tiene parches en sus brazos que lo conectan a una máquina y su piel está blanca pálida. Puede ver sus propias venas, cae en cuenta, allí mismo en su muñeca.

[*Picado: Modo de ejecutar una serie de notas interrumpiendo momentáneamente el sonido entre unas y otras, por contraposición al ligado]

Hay algo tan patéticamente frágil sobre ella.

No puede evitar observarse a través de los ojos de Liam, presente como un fantasma y magullado en una cama de hospital. Como un niño en su piel y huesos, probablemente. Solo una sombra de lo que solía ser. Y, Dios, él solía ser mucho. Solía lucir bien.

Harry permanece en silencio, sus dedos rozan su muñeca mientras mira alrededor de la habitación. Los ojos de Liam pesadamente mirándole el rostro. La ventana en la pared junto a su cama da al estacionamiento, donde solo hay unos pocos carros dispersos allí, todos cubiertos de nieve fresca.

El cielo, sin embargo, está lleno de invierno.

La nieve cae en picada, Harry quiere extender su mano y tocar esas ráfagas borrosas. Él, también, nota las tres sillas verdes en frente de la ventana, todas desocupadas; se empeña en no pensar mucho sobre las personas que desearía que estuvieran allí sentadas.

Durante un parpadeo, mira nuevamente a la cara de Liam.

—El mundo va a terminar, Li.

Liam ignora la sentencia, pero mira a Harry como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué decir. Finalmente, suspira.

—Llamaron cuando sucedió... ya sabes. Nos llamaron a todos. Los otros chicos están abajo, ahora mismo, consiguiendo algo de café. Calculo que estarán aquí en poco, pero todos estábamos tan asustados, Harry. Estuviste durmiendo durante tres días, y los doctores no estaban seguros...

—¿Los otros chicos? —Harry repite entumecidamente e intenta sentarse. Se encoge ante el dolor que quema bajo su espina dorsal. Se arrastra hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza descansa contra la pared. No piensa en el hecho de que estuvo muriendo, en vez de ello, mira hacia la ventana, sintiendo los ojos de Liam sobre él mientras continúa—. ¿Ellos están aquí, entonces? ¿él... él está aquí?

Liam boquea por un momento.

—Hm, no. Tuvo algo. Creo que...

—No. —Harry dice con voz más chillona de lo que pretendía. Regresa su mirada a Liam mientras rueda una mano a través de su cabello—. O sea... no tienes que mentirme, ¿vale? Lo sé. Lo entiendo.

—Harry —llama Liam. Es repentinamente que su voz se escucha aún más exhausta y Harry no quiere escucharla. No aquí, donde no puede huir del mensaje, donde no puede separar el celular de su oreja desde la otra línea. Liam inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, apenado, y es la peor cosa que Harry ha visto en un tiempo—. Harry, tú lo dejaste, ¿sí? Lo sabes.

—Lo sé. —asiente por poco imperceptible tras solo mirar los hematomas en sus muñecas. Cuando Liam no responde, asiente de nuevo—. Lo hago, Liam, lo sé.

—Está bien —Mueve la pierna de Harry gentilmente y se sienta al borde de la camilla. Pasa un tiempo en silencio, que es solamente roto por el pitido de la maquinaria, antes de que Liam hable otra vez—. Los cuatro han sido los mejores amigos que pude haber pedido, ¿sabes?, los mejores para atravesar y soportar todo. Viví mi sueño gracias a ustedes y... mira, a veces tan sólo quisiera que pudiéramos ser así de cercanos como lo éramos antes.

Harry mira el perfil de Liam en la penumbra de la habitación del hospital. Una vez más, no sabe qué decir. Siente que jamás sabe qué responder a nada. Reconoce que es su culpa que la banda rompiera, la basura en la que se habían convertido. Lo sabe muy bien. Pero, desconoce cómo poner en palabras ello o explicar cuán lamentado está.

—Los enfermeros —Liam dice bruscamente en voz baja—. Ellos dicen que tú habías parqueado tu carro en medio de una intersección. Que había luz verde y tú solo paraste allí —Liam deja escapar una espaciosa exhalación, volviéndose para verle con el ceño fruncido—. Tú... ¿Querías que eso pasara, Harry?

Harry parpadea, sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy preguntándote si querías morir —Intenta el castaño.

—Ah— Harry ríe jocoso cortamente. No puede creer que Liam siquiera le esté preguntando eso—. ¿Es lo que ellos dicen, entonces? ¿Styles intentó suicidarse y falló? Vamos, Li, tú me conoces mejor que eso.

—Creí que lo hacía. —Liam susurra—. En verdad pensé que sí.

Las palabras le llegan como un puñal, empujándolo hacia un silencio absoluto.

Por primera vez desde que se despertó, se pregunta a sí mismo qué habrán estado diciendo sobre él en las noticias, se pregunta quién lo estará creyendo. Jesús. El fin del mundo puede estar sobre el maldito horizonte y la gente aún se detendría para verlo desmayarse. Harry piensa que ha vivido demasiado tiempo bajo la cruel y dura luz; su sombra se ha alargado muchísimo. Se ha distorsionado. La verdad es que, además, es muy difícil de encontrar.

Dieciséis. La edad en que su vida inició y terminó. Desearía poder regresar.

—Liam —dice, minutos después—, el mundo está acabando.

Liam sonríe.

—Pareciera que terminó hace muchos años atrás, ¿no?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Habrá una fulguración solar.

—Sí —Liam afirma con su cabeza, sus dedos descansando sobre la desnuda piel del tobillo de Harry—. Lo ví en la tele... que el mundo está por terminar —Liam se pausa, sacudiendo su mano a la par de una pequeña risa. La tenue luz que entra por la ventana abierta convierte sus ojos marrones en miel—. Fue justo antes de que me avisaran sobre tu accidente. El momento más extraño de mi vida, ciertamente.

Liam aún está sonriendo, pero Harry lo ve a través de eso. Ve la verdad en la oscuridad detrás de sus ojos, lo ve en la forma en la que sus falanges aprietan alrededor de su tobillo como si temiera irse. Harry lo está hiriendo, es tan obvio que podría llorar, pero lo evita.

—Lo siento —dice, en vez, moviéndose hacia adelante para descansar su mentón sobre el hombro de Liam—. Lo siento mucho, Li.

—Yo también —contesta, moviendo su cabeza hasta que el costado está contra la frente de Harry—. Restan nueve días, ¿puedes creerlo?

Harry sacude su cabeza, pero no dice nada.

El silencio asentado entre ellos y los pensamientos de Harry giran en su cabeza como un pandemonio. Ni siquiera sabe en qué pensar, en qué enfocarse. Tiene veinticuatro años y es lo más adulto que alguna vez será. Eso no le molesta tanto como debería. Reconoce que es más afortunado que muchas personas; sabe que habrán niños y madres y encantadoras almas tragadas por el Sol, pero, el asunto principal, es que... él ha gastado su tiempo.

Más que nada, el tiempo que desperdicio es lo que más lamenta. Son todas las buenas cosas que él pudo hacer y no hizo. Hace ocho años, la vida era brillante. Se despertaba cada mañana con el sol asentado dentro suyo. Empero, todo había cambiado mucho. Jesús. Él y su niño solían ser provechosos.

Cuando Harry finalmente habla, sus palabras caen en el oído de Liam como lluvia.

—¿Cómo está él?

Liam está sorprendido, lo nota por sus ojos cafés deslizándose hacia abajo mientras su cuerpo se mueve sobre la camilla, como si intentara huir de la pregunta.

—Harry...—Liam empieza, pero es interrumpido 

—Solo quiero saber cómo está, Liam. Cómo ha estado.

Liam parece pensar un momento al respecto antes de encogerse de hombros, mirando hacia la ventana para ver el mundo fuera. De esa forma, la pálida luz aclara sus ojos, haciéndolos lucir dorados.

—Él está bien —responde, por fin—. Diría que bien.

Harry asiente, feliz de escuchar eso.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—Sí. Hablé con él por teléfono esta mañana, de hecho —contesta Liam, capturando entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz—. ¿Por qué haces esto, Harry? Ya han pasado dos años.

—Lo sé —Harry concuerda a pesar de que han sido cinco años—. Solo...

—Pero, tú no sabes, Harry. No tienes ni la menor idea —Liam se levanta de la cama y camina hasta quedar frente a la ventana. Harry mira como su cuerpo se vuelve una tenue silueta contra el apagado brillo del vidrio cubierto en una capa fría, negro contra suave blanco y azul—. Tú no tuviste que verle después de que abandonaste —dice Liam, mirando la nieve que parece estática afuera—. Él estaba hecho un lío, Harry. Lo estaba... y hasta ahora está bien, nuevamente. O, al menos, ya casi lo está. Solamente, no quiero que eso cambie.

—Como si tuviera tiempo de cambiar algo —Harry dice inmediatamente, sus palabras filosas. Está irritado, aunque sin razón para estarlo—. Sé que arruiné las cosas, Liam, ¿vale? Lo sabía, incluso, cuando estaba yéndome... que cometía un gran error. No soy el único que estropeó la relación. Él..., Jesús, sentía que nunca se preocupaba por mí...

—Dí eso de nuevo, Harry, y te mataré aun antes de que el sol llegue —le pausa una voz de Liam parsimoniosa, sin embargo, las palabras tienen pesadez detrás de ella, fuertes e hirientes. Harry le observa suspirar, después sacudir su cabeza contra el helado frío de la ventana—. Mierda, Harry, tú sabías que él te amaba jodidamente. Nosotros lo sabíamos. Desde el momento en que sucedió, lo supimos. Todos lo hicieron. Absolutamente todos. ¿Ese, acaso, no ha sido el problema siempre?

Liam pronuncia las palabras de un tirón, todas de repente fuera. Parecieran romperse sobre la baldosa de la habitación del hospital como pedazos de vidrio cayendo, piezas de la verdad que han tratado de escapar de sus labios desde el inicio del problema.

Harry no sabe qué responder.

Él solo piensa que, claramente, Liam no entiende.

Claramente, Liam no entiende cómo es sentirse cual vergüenza que esconden debajo de sus lenguas, con la boca cerrada, incluso, cuando no tiene por qué estarlo.

—Eres un bastardo —musita, aunque no lo dice en serio.

Liam exhala contra la ventana.

—No, no lo soy. Y tú tampoco. Solo... todo lo que estoy intentando decir es que él te amaba. Te adoraba. Y sé cuánto le importabas, tanto como él a ti.

—Claro, ¡cuando nadie más estaba alrededor de nosotros! —grita el rizado, sobresaltado por la dureza de su propia voz. La ira nada en todos los lugares donde solía estar la tristeza, brillando rojo eléctrico, y Harry.... no puede hacer esto ahora mismo. No puede pelear con Liam cuando el mundo está culminando. Tragando saliva, descansa su cabeza contra la pared, mirando fijamente la nuca del cuello de Liam. Su voz es parsimoniosa mientras dice—: no creo poder irme sin decir adiós, Li.

Liam gira, alerta.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dispara —dice Harry.

—¿Aún estás enamorado de él?

—¿Que yo qué? —tartamudea, completamente cogido con la guardia baja.

—Es una pregunta sencilla, Harry, ¿Aún lo amas?

Harry siente que hay un truco en la pregunta, entonces parpadea, sus puños se aprietan contra el nervioso cosquilleo que nada entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Liam?

Liam suspira, moviendo su cabeza.

—No hay una respuesta equívoca, solo quiero saber.

—Bien —dice lentamente. No se detiene a pensar en lo que está diciendo después—. Entonces no. No lo estoy.

—¿No? —Liam repite con voz plana—. ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio —Harry responde. Esa debería ser la verdad, pero no está seguro. En su boca, su lengua se siente pesada, como si un peso se hubiera acomodado sobre ella. Intenta evitar pensar sobre ello, porque han sido cinco años y el mundo está terminando. Harry le dejó, y ahora el mundo está terminando. No hay tiempo para pensar en lo que sea que él deba estar sintiendo. Empero, Liam aún le mira, por lo cual Harry continúa, intentando sonreír—. Liam... hablo en serio. Te dejaré saber si cambio de parecer, ¿bueno?

El nombrado se mantiene en silencio antes de suspirar ruidosamente, y Harry se pregunta cuándo él empezó a hacer eso muchísimo. No dice absolutamente nada al verle pasándose una mano sobre el rostro, volteándose hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—No estará feliz de verte.

Harry asiente, empeñándose en ignorar la piedra que se asienta en su estómago.

—Está bien.

Liam regresa a la ventana momentos antes de que la puerta sea abierta y Niall y Zayn entren, cada uno trayendo dos tazas de café. La respiración de Harry casi se detiene cuando mira a sus mejores amigos, justo ahí con él por primera vez después de muchos años, con una taza de café para él aunque ni siquiera tuvieran seguro si quería.

—Hola —sonríe, y su voz suena espaciosa.

—Bueno verte, compañero. Me alegra que estés bien —Zayn comienza, sonriendo tras echar una mirada al lugar donde Harry está sentado—. Ha sido un buen tiempo, ¿No?

Harry asiente, sonriendo más grande.

—Ahora tienes canas y todo, belleza caucásica.

Zayn se ríe alto y arroja una servilleta arrugada a la cabeza de Harry.

—Buena esa.

Harry también ríe mientras esquiva la servilleta, después mira a Zayn caminando hacia Liam y ofreciéndola una taza. Liam la toma, sonriéndole de esa forma que es afectuosa. Harry casi pregunta si se ha perdido de algo, pero Niall, haciéndole olvidarse del tema y voltear a mirarlo, se sienta en la camilla.

—Pero mira quién, finalmente, decidió unírsenos —Niall sonríe y le tiende el café a Harry cuidadosamente—. Bébela, compañero. Luces horrible.

Harry rueda sus ojos y le sonríe mientras recibe la taza, trayéndola a su rostro. El húmedo humo se eleva y hace una mueca cuando el caliente y amargo líquido se desliza por su garganta.

—¿Cómo lo preparaste? —después de pasar otro sorbo, pregunta.

Niall se encoge de hombros.

—Con leche y sin azúcar. Así es como lo tomas, ¿cierto?

—Exactamente como lo tomo —Toma otro sorbo. Por poco le sorprende que Niall recuerde cómo toma su café, incluso cuando no debería ser así. Ellos eran muy buenos compañeros—. Gracias.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por un maldito paciente —Niall se ríe.

Harry le sigue antes de inundarse el cuarto, nuevamente, en silencio.

Hay un silencio lleno de tensión que llena la habitación como agua. No uno incómodo, pero sí lleno con las preguntas que no se han hecho. Es tan extraño pensar que Harry no los ha visto durante mucho tiempo —esos chicos que una vez hicieron una gira con él, con los que una vez amó, rió y vivió. Se pregunta cómo dejó que llegaran a este punto y si habrá alguna esperanza para ellos. Eso espera.

—Bueno, muchachos —dice Liam, aplaudiendo mientras le da la espalda a la ventana—. Supongo que no podemos dejar que llegue el Apocalipsis sin la reunión de estos cinco hombres, ¿verdad?

Niall alza sus cejas.

—¿Un viaje por carretera hasta el fin del mundo? Estoy dentro.

Zayn se recuesta en la ventana, sonriendo.

—Sí, igual.

Liam mira a Harry y este solo asiente.

—Bien —finalmente, dice el castaño—, entonces, vamos.

❄

Ya que la ropa de Harry estaba ensangrentada y destruida desde el accidente, Liam le da un cambio de ropa limpia: un bluyín negro y un jersey beige, prendas que, de alguna manera, están cálidas y huelen a lavanda. Se sienten como si acabaran de salir de la secadora. Le quedarán pequeñas, pero es mejor que nada.

Es agradable, así se siente.

Se despoja de su ropaje en el baño del hospital, haciendo una mueca por el frió aire que le pone la piel de gallina, e intentando no mirarse mucho en el espejo. Hasta ahora, solo ha visto destellos, fragmentos rotos de la persona en la que se ha convertido.

Es una lista que mantiene de registro. Inconscientemente, pero allí está.

Sus ojos verdes están agotados por todo lo que han visto. Pálida piel, lechosa y translúcida debajo de cada fuerte luz. Luce enfermo, honestamente, admitirá que luce exhausto.

No sabe qué más hacer a parte de admitirlo.

—Jesús —respira, viendo sus moretones en el reflejo.

Le cubren el cuerpo como constelaciones, como un borrón de azul y púrpura manchando en su caja torácica. La impresión del pulgar de Dios. Harry jamás se consideró religioso, la verdad, pero es una poesía estúpida, si le preguntas, que algo tan hermoso pueda herirlo tanto.

No está seguro de si eso lo hace jodido o más sencillo de relacionar.

Parpadea, retirando su vista del reflejo y evadiéndolo durante el tiempo que tarda vistiéndose y orinando. No mira aun cuando lava sus manos y hunde su rostro en el fregadero lleno de agua fría, paralizando su sistema. Despertándolo.

Después de eso, él dobla su bata de hospital y la deja sobre el carrito afuera de la oficina de enfermeros. No está seguro de si alguien lo reconoce mientras camina hacia la salida; espera que nadie lo haga.

En esos días, Harry camina como si no quisiera ser visto. Vista gacha, capota arriba, manos en los bolsillos. Usa el arrepentimiento como un saco de inverno, todos los botones ajustados.

Y de alguna manera, de alguna maldita manera, la puñetera cosa aún deja entrar el frío.

❄

Se detienen en una estación de gasolina en medio de la nada, aún a más de dos horas de su destino, y los otros chicos entran a la tienda a comprar comida para el viaje mientras Harry se sienta en el asiento del pasajero del carro de Liam, su frente presionando contra el frío vidrio de la ventana.

Él debería llamar a su madre, decide.

Liam le contó sobre el accidente y también que Harry estaba bien, pero él, aún, debería llamarla. Es su hijo, y restan nueve días antes de que el mundo acabe. Él no irá a verla, especialmente considerando que la última vez que hablaron, hace dos meses, ella había estado hablando sobre tomar un viaje a América** con Robin. Quiero ver las montañas, ella había dicho, quiero ver el mar.

[**En inglés, America se refiere solo a Estados Unicos. Para especificar que se habla del continente, se dice The Americas. En este caso ella habla de la segunda opción.]

Y Harry solo necesita oír su voz, ¿no?

Quiere escucharla, suave, cadenciosa y cálida, como era cuando era un niño con su pequeña mano todavía envuelta en su dedo, siempre corriendo tras ella para mantenerse seguro. Suspirando, busca dentro de su bolsillo y saca el celular, presionando la tecla de llamada en su número y llevando el aparato a su oído.

Ella contesta después del segundo tono.

—¿Hola? —su voz es reconfortante y familiar, confundiéndose por el ruido en el otro extremo, una vida a la que Harry ya no pertenece más.

—Hey —respira, cerrando sus ojos-. Soy yo.

—¿Harry? —Anne pregunta con voz entrecortada—. Harry, bebé, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, sí. Hola, mamá.

—Oh, Harry —dice ella, casi sonando triste, pero puede sentirla sonreír—. Escuché sobre tu accidente, amor. Casi me da un ataque cariado hasta que los chicos me dijeron que estabas bien. Cerraron los aeropuertos, ¿sabes?, Yo hubiera estado allí...

—Dios, eres muy como una mamá, ¿lo sabías? —Harry ríe, pinchando los costados de su nariz. Todavía feliz de que ella no mencionó que lo vio en las noticias, si es que lo hizo—. No te preocupes por mí, ¿sí? Estoy bien.

—¿Lo estás, Harry? —pregunta Anne con suavidad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿a qué te refieres? Por supuesto que estoy bien —Harry frota sus párpados. Respira lento, no quiere hablar de sí mismo justo ahora—. Sabes que el mundo se va a acabar, mamá.

—Ah, también lo he escuchado —ella canturrea y Harry sonríe ante la familiaridad de todo eso. Repentinamente, la extraña demasiado, tanto que lo siente también en los dedos de sus pies—. Creo que saldré al océano. Nunca aprendí a nadar.

Harry se ríe, boca doblándose. Imagina el sonido del mar.

—Desearía que yo pudiera estar ahí.

—Y yo, amor. —Anne suspira. Ella habla después de un minuto—. Pero, creo que tienes otro lugar para estar, ¿no?

Harry escucha lo que ella no está diciendo y abre sus ojos, su frente aún recostada. El cielo está oscureciendo, desvaneciendo el pálido azul por un gris fuerte, y el puede ver a los otros chicos a través de la ventana de la tienda, esperando a poder pagar. Su estómago está hecho nudos.

—Él me odia, mamá —murmura, generando la sensación de que habló fuertemente por la silenciosa atmósfera del carro. Ellas hacen eco afuera, de alguna forma. Se sientan a su lado y parecen ciertas. Su voz flaquea—. En serio creo que me odia esta vez.

—Él nunca podría, Harry —Anne dice—. Lo sabes.

Sacude la cabeza como si ella pudiera verlo.

—Nunca escuchaste las palabras que le dije.

—Y no quiero. No lo necesito, tampoco —ella apunta—. Harry, sé cuánto lo amabas desde la primera vez que dijiste su nombre.

Harry ríe, un sonido húmedo que se queda atascado en su garganta.

—Mamá...

—Viniste a casa y me contaste sobre él y lucías tan encantadoramente, Harry. Dieciséis años y tenías el espíritu más grande que he visto en alguien. —Anne pausa, vacilante—. Lo sabes... cuando tu carrera como cantante despegó, estaba muy orgullosa de ti. Aún lo estoy. Solo desearía haberte protegido de todo...

—Sí, mamá —dice—. Lo sé.

—Pero, él lo intentó —Anne continúa— protegerte, a eso me refiero. Lo intentó tan firmemente. Y eso no pudo haber sido fácil para él.

Harry cierra sus ojos otra vez, intentando calmarse. No funciona siquiera. Siente cómo todo se está desmoronando a su alrededor, solo cayéndose.

—Dios, la embarré.

—Y tú puedes arreglarlo, Harry. Solo déjale saber cómo te sientes...

—No puedo, mamá. Es muy tarde.

—Oh, pero, ¿no lo entiendes, Harry? Así tiene que ser. —responde, la estática del teléfono desenfocando sus palabras.

—Lo tienes que arreglar, Harry. O, de otra forma, vas a morir como un niño triste. Eso no es lo que quiero para ti.

—Sí —él concuerda, no molestándose en explicar que tiene veinticuatro años y no es un niño. Ahora, todo lo que quiere es ser pequeño de nuevo, ser nuevo, empezar otra vez. Exhala profundamente a medida que la estática se hace más larga—. Sí, ¿Mamá? Mamá, la línea se está yendo.

—¿Qué? —La palabra llega rota por la distancia.

—Estática —Intenta de nuevo—. Te estoy perdiendo.

—Oh —su madre habla rápido, finalmente entendiendo—. Oh, bien. Te amo. Um. Supongo que si no consigo otra oportunidad para hablarte antes de... bueno, tan solo te amo, Harry. Te amo tanto. No podría estar más orgullosa de ti si lo intentase. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Eres los momentos más felices de mi vida, Gem y tú.

—Te amo, también —responde.

Y después, su mamá comienza a llorar, fuertes sollozos que suenan como su fuertes olas se destruyeran sobre el teléfono. Es ese tipo de llanto que solo una madre puede manejar, ese tipo de llanto que sucede cuando se dan cuenta de que su corazón está escapando fuera de ellos, específicamente al otro lado del mundo, muy lejos para alcanzarlo. Desearía que ella lo hiciera.

El aliento de Harry tiembla al exhalar lentamente

—Te amo, mamá. Diles a todos que mando saludos...

—Dios, recuerdo cuando aprendiste a caminar —Anne ríe a pesar de sus lágrimas, casi histérica. La estática continúa—. Estabas tan feliz. Siempre eras feliz. Mi pequeño niño...

—Lo sé, má. Lo sé. Gracias por todo.

Anne llora más fuerte y Harry lo siente dentro de él, cavando profundamente.

—Está bien. Está bien, Harry. Te amo...

Entonces, su voz es cortada por un ahuecado pitido de tono de marcación, vacía blancuzca estática que llena el espacio, y Harry exhala sacudiéndose. Empuja el celular dentro de los bolsillos mientras que se echa hacia atrás en el puesto del pasajero

—Oh, Dios —respira, restregando una mano contra su cara—. Oh, Dios.

Harry se dice a sí mismo que no llore, y cinco minutos después, cuando los otros chicos dejan la tienda y emprenden su camino de regreso al carro, él aún no lo ha hecho.

Cierra sus ojos y pretende estar dormido.

❄

 

—¿Cuánto falta para que regresemos? -Niall pregunta más tarde, su voz flotando como humo desde el asiento trasero del carro. El cielo está del rosa pastel del atardecer mientras conducen, ahora hay pinos entre la carretera abierta a ambos lados de ellos, y Harry sonríe mientras Liam exhala un suspiro de irritación desde el asiento del conductor.

—Resta cinco minutos de mi última respuesta, Niall —Liam le responde.

Zayn sonríe y Niall rueda sus ojos, arrojando un trozo de chocolate en la parte posterior de la cabeza del conductor.

—Maldito sabelotodo. Cállate.

Liam ríe antes de permitir que el carro quede nuevamente silenciado. El tiempo parece estirarse lentamente, los segundos deslizándose como sangre entre minutos y, después, deteniéndose, solo por un corto tiempo antes de iniciar de nuevo.

Harry no está seguro de si el quiere llegar a cualquiera que sea el lugar al que estén yendo. No está seguro de adónde es aún, y también duda que lo quiera saber. Es extraño decidir enfrentar su pasado, casi se siente como si él se dirigiera directamente hacia el sol, como si él le estuviera gritando: "Ven y quémame, lo merezco."

Y sí que lo merece, pase lo que pase.

El aliento de harry es blanco en el aire y todas las ventanas están escarchadas a excepción de una por el parabrisas, el cual da a un camino que parece terminar en la línea de horizonte, lleno de altos árboles cubiertos de nieve que se amontona sobre sus follajes y arrojan sombras cuando alcanzan sus rostros. Zayn y Niall están arropados bajo una acolchada cobija en el asiento trasero, iluminado por la suave luz del sol oblicua a través de las ventanas. Ella golpea la tierra en el aire, prendiéndole en fuego.

—Liam, ¿prenderías la radio, por favor? —Zayn pregunta tiempo después.

Liam lo hace, y Harry no puede creer que Zayn dijo "Por favor". No comenta, en vez de eso, descansa la parte lateral de su cabeza contra la ventana del asiento del pasajero, cerrando los ojos apretadamente a la par que escucha.

Una voz familiar está hablando en la radio, y Harry se da cuenta que es el mismo tipo de la noche del accidente, Nick. Está más ruidoso y animado que nunca, como si las noticias que él dió no hubieran distraído a Harry tan mal que un carro lo chocó. Sabe que no es la culpa del chico, en serio, aún así lo hace sentir un poco remoto, un poco desconectado.

—Súper, tenemos a Katie en la línea dos —Nick está diciendo, derramando su voz dentro del carro—. Hola, cariño, ¿estás allí?

—Sí, lo estoy —una voz femenina y nerviosa responde.

—Bien, bien. Soy Nick de GRIM radio, espero que estuvieras contactándome. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta, cariño?

—Hola, sí. Estaba... O sea, no tengo cable ni nada, entonces estaba preguntándome... ¿qué es lo que va a suceder en nueve días? Me faltan detalles.

Nick ríe condescendiente.

—Bueno, el mundo va a terminar, cariño.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto, pero, me refiero... ¿cómo es que va a pasar? ¿Dijiste algo sobre una llamarada solar?

—Síp, eso es lo que ellos dijeron, Kitty. Las llamaradas solares suceden todo el tiempo, realmente, pero esta... esta va a ser masiva —Nick ríe, como si el tema de alguna manera fuera divertido, y Harry lo encuentra bastante molesto—. No podemos huir de eso, no creo. Lo siento, muñeca.

—Oh, sí. Bien. Gracias —Katie dice muy lentamente.

—Magnífico, magnífico. ¿Te gustaría que pusiéramos una canción para ti, linda? ¿Alguna solicitud especial para el final del mundo?

—Um —Katie inicia-, hm, claro. ¿Podrías, tal vez, poner una canción de la banda One Direction?

La atmósfera en el carro cambia, volviéndose más densa, y Nick ríe ruidosamente en la radio como si no pudiera creer lo que ella acaba de decir.

—¿One Direction? ¿te refieres a la banda de hace unos pocos años atrás? No había conseguido una solicitud de ellos en un largo tiempo.

—Estúpido***. —Niall murmura desde el asiento trasero.

[*** la palabra original era Twat, la cual tiene dos definiciones; la primera, "vagina", y la segunda "persona estupida o desagradable". Como en español no vamos corriendo por la calle diciéndole "vagina" a la gente que nos molesta, decidí cambiarla xD]

—Sí —dice Katie, sonando a la defensiva. Harry sonríe ante la convicción en su voz—. Cualquier canción de ellos está bien, me gustan todas.

—Hmm, bueno —Nick concuerda—. Espera, ¿acaso el rizado no intentó matarse el otro día? Siempre hay algo nuevo con ese, te lo digo. ¿Crees que fue rechazado por otra de sus amigas? Probablemente no pudo soportarlo. —Nick deja de reír cuando, repentinamente, el ambiente del carro detona y Liam apaga la radio, diciendo:

—No tenemos que escucharlo.

Justo Zayn murmura:

—Es un maldito gilipollas, Harry, no le prestes atención.

—Está bien —responde el implicado con honestidad—. Estoy acostumbrado.

No obstante, se siente entumecido por el frío o algo más, no está seguro.

Él no entiende cómo el mundo podría estar tan equivocado con respecto a él y, sin embargo, no puede ni siquiera dejarse quejarse, ¿o sí? Esto era lo que quería, después de todo, las luces brillantes, la música y las arenas llenas. Quería ser un cantante, un ícono, alguien a quien admirar. Quería todo eso y terminó con absolutamente nada.

No estaba preparados para la fama. Ahora lo sabe, y también reconoce que es ese tipo de persona que jamás podría estar preparada para eso, sabe que es el tipo de persona que no podría aprender a lidiar con los ojos de los extraños soltando palabras agudas en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Es como si una mañana se hubiera despertado y ya no fuera Harry Styles: era Harry Styles, el de la banda de chicos, el de los tatuajes, el de las mujeres y el insaciable impulso sexual.

Es la cosa más rara, también, porque él solía sentir que genuinamente era obvio en ello. En cómo él caminaba alrededor con corazones en sus ojos y amor en su voz, y todo eso radiaba hacia fuera, a cada lugar, y sí, claro, hubieron fanáticos que lo notaron. Esa fue la parte peligrosa, pero no es como si Harry alguna vez hubiera confirmado algo, por eso, él prefirió hacerles pensar lo que pensaran, hacerles creer lo que los paparazzis escribían, decían y reportaban.

Liam aprieta la rodilla de Harry y parpadea. Harry mira hacia Liam, quien mira a la carretera mientras habla.

—Sabemos que no es verdad.

—Lo sé. —Harry está de acuerdo, de verdad.

El mundo se vuelve silencioso y ellos continúan manejando.

El cielo está más oscuro cuando los árboles comienzan a adelgazar, afuera el mundo pasando por un borrón de cielo y agujas de pino escarchadas. Niall y Zayn habían caído dormidos en el asiento, y Harry y Harry se tapa las manos delante de la boca, respirando calor. El aire acondicionado de Liam, definitivamente, está dañado.

—¿Adónde es que estamos yendo, por cierto? —Harry pregunta, mirando alrededor. El lugar no le parece familiar aún, aunque lo empieza a hacer en cierto tiempo. Son todos fragmentos de árboles que pasan y tiendas, y Harry siente una sensación de nostalgia que ni siquiera puede ubicar.

—A su casa —dice Liam, manteniendo los ojos en la ruta.

Harry arquea una ceja.

—¿Sí? ¿Y en dónde es?

Liam está callado por un monto, y Harry le mira cuando retira una mano del volante y la usa para restregar su rostro.

—Uh —él dice, gesticulando ausentemente con la misma mano—. Leeds*, creo.

[*Leeds es una ciudad ubicada en Inglaterra, más específicamente en Yorkshire. Para que se den una idea, queda, más o menos, en el centro de Gran Bretaña.]

—Leeds —repite Harry, sintiéndolo como un puñal. Mierda.

—Sí —Liam asiente con la cabeza. Mira a Harry, frunciendo el ceño antes de devolverse a la carretera—. Lo siento. Sé que debí haberte contado...

—No —Harry menea su mano, sintiéndose mareado—, no, está bien. Uh. ¿Desde cuándo él...? ¿Es dónde estamos ahora? No ví ninguna señal.

Liam sacude su cabeza, las sombras jugando sobre su cabeza cuando bajan por una curva de la carretera.

—Uh, no. Estamos a veinte minutos, creo.

El rizado asiente, aunque quiere vomitar.

Baja la ventana y se inclina hacia afuera, cerrando sus ojos contra el frío aire invernal que inunda el carro, un pequeño temblor cubriendo su cuerpo. Su estómago está sacudiéndose enfermizamente, entonces decida respirar el frío aire, bebiéndoselo, intentando calmarse a sí mismo.

Leeds. Él vive ahora en Leeds.

Jesús, pareciera que fue ayer cuando fueron juntos al festival de donde él recuerda los brillantes focos y la brumosa sensación de verano en el aire, la música tan alta que la sentía en sus huesos. Y recuerda la tienda de campaña, ellos en cercanía, la forma en la que podía sentir su corazón bombeando en su garganta a medida que se movían más cerca y más cerca, las manos enredadas en su cabello, los sonrojados pechos presionándose, besos con la boca abierta escondidos en la oscuridad.

Han pasado casi siete años desde ese día. El mundo está culminando, y ellos jamás van a tener un verano nuevamente. Oh, Dios.

Harry trata de calmar su respiración, pero no puede, simplemente no puede, por lo que mantiene la cabeza fuera de la ventana, con el pelo rizado ondeando salvajemente alrededor de su rostro. El aire es ruidoso en sus oídos e intenta concentrarse en ese sonido, pensar en otra cosa que no sea en lo que ha estado pensando, pero es inútil.

—¿No le has contado que voy? —grita sobre el estruendo.

—No aún. —Liam grita de vuelta—. ¿Crees que debería?

Harry no responde a la pregunta, solo abre sus ojos e inhala.

La última vez que ellos se vieron de cerca, fue... hace cinco años, el día en que anunciaron que la banda se separaría.

Quiere ignorar ese día. Fue un desorden de cámaras y conversaciones forzadas, todo había sido escrito y programado. Los fanáticos se volvieron locos, y Harry se sintió muy culpable, pero creyó que había tomado la mejor decisión. Devolviendo su vista al pasado, sin embargo, piensa que, probablemente, no lo hizo del todo.

—Genial, chicos. Llegamos. —Liam dice cuando el cielo está teñido de un azul oscuro, girando el volante hacia un lado de la ruta desconocido. El zumbido del motor se apaga a lo que Liam saca las llaves de la ignición y las guarda dentro de su bolsillo, el aire deja su boca en pequeñas bocanadas blancas mientras se frota las manos para mantenerse caliente. Mira hacia Harry, alzando una ceja.

—¿Cómo nos estamos sintiendo?

—Como si el mundo pudiera terminar ahora mismo y creyera que está excelente. —contesta Harry, ignorando los nudos de nervios que se enredan en su estómago cada vez que abre los labios. Mira afuera de la ventana, a la casa Tudor cubierta de nieve que se asienta al otro lado de la carretera. Es al final de una larga vía, rodeada de nada a excepción de árboles hojas de hiedra serpenteando por los alrededores de las ventanas, aún verdes en medio del invierno. Hay un buzón rojo, también. Es una encantadora casa. Harry exhala.

-No puedo hacerlo, Li, no puedo...

—No nos devolveremos si es lo que estás intentando decir. —contesta Liam.

—¿Quieres que vayamos primero, Harry? —ofrece Zayn.

—Podría ser mejor de esa forma. —Niall agrega, su cabeza recostada contra el hombro de Zayn—. Podemos probar las aguas por ti, dejarte saber cómo están las cosas.

—No. — se niega Harry, porque la idea suena terriblemente mal—. No, solo denme un segundo.

Pasan doce minutos cuando él finalmente sale del carro, sus pies dentro de botas rugiendo sobre la nieve mientras él camina por el sendero lentamente. Los altísimos pinos lo encierran a cada lado y él sigue caminando, solo se obliga a seguir caminando mientras el automóvil de Liam se achica en la distancia.

Él jamás ha estado en la casa de Louis, y no se da cuenta de lo lejos que se encuentra en el bosque hasta que intenta llegar, el camino de entrada parece durar para siempre. La noche está de un tono negro, la luna llena arrojando suficiente luz para que él vea, y, cuando Harry alcanza el escalón del porche inferior, se detiene, pensando en que podría devolverse ahora mismo.

Él está pensando en ello, pero una luz dentro de la casa se enciende después y Harry se congela en su lugar mientras la puerta de malla se desliza para ser abierta, la parte inferior raspando el porche cubierto de nieve. La cálida luz anaranjada se filtra afuera, y luego Harry mira mientras alguien sale de la casa.

La cara de la persona queda borrosa por la noche, aún así, Harry lo ve claramente, de alguna forma. El azul de sus ojos parece brillar como reflectores, cortando a través de la nieve y el frío. Harry no puede creerlo. Su corazón está atascado en su garganta y él cree que podría caerse porque reconocería ese cuerpo en cualquier lugar, él conoce la suave línea de la misma manera que se sabe su propio nombre.

—¿Liam? —La persona pregunta, una sonrisa en su voz mientras camina hacia afuera un poco más, dejando descansar el hombro contra la puerta abierta—. Li, ¿eres tú, compañero? Creí que había visto tu carro subien-

Harry toma otro paso hacia la casa, empujado por algo que no puede controlar, y la Luz de adentro se desliza sobre su rostro, alumbrándolo, trayéndolo a la nitidez. La sonrisa desaparece de la cara de Louis tan rápido que Harry piensa que no debió haber estado allí realmente.

Louis lo mira fijamente, y Harry no se puede mover. Se siente como un maldito idiota ahora, mostrándose en la casa de Louis cuando el mundo va a morir en nueve días... pero, ¿qué más podría hacer él?

—Harry —dice finalmente Louis, y el mundo se siente plano, extraño.

No puede siquiera hablar. Louis acaba de decir su nombre por primera vez después de dos años, y eso le remueve algo.

Mira a Louis con el corazón atrapado en su garganta; Louis luce como lo recuerda, aunque, también diferente. Mayor, quizá. Está usando una piyama, una larga camiseta manga larga y unos jogging**, y las sombras juegan alrededor de él, haciendo que las esquinas de su rostro parezcan más suaves.

[** pantalones anchos en la parte superior y entubados en la inferior. Se usan, usualmente, para correr.]

—Bien. Creo que voy a cerrar la puerta ahora —advierte Louis.

Harry tropieza hacia adelante, bruscamente a la defensiva.

—No, espera...

Louis lo hace y Harry puede verlo ahora claramente debajo de la luz, sus mejillas pintadas de rosado por el frío. Al lado de la puerta, hay un patio escondido debajo de la nieve, y Harry tiene tanto que decir, sino que las palabras, por alguna razón, no puede obligarse a decirlas en voz alta.

No ahora, cuando el momento es intenso, muy frágil.

—El mundo va a acabar, Louis... —él dice, en cambio.

Louis no responde al principio. Simplemente cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y se inclina más hacia atrás contra la puerta abierta con un suspiro.

—Sí... nueve días, ¿Verdad?

—Sí —responde Harry, raspando la punta de su bota contra el aguanieve congelado. El mundo está silencioso por un momento, la nieve cayendo como despojos de la tinta del cielo sobre ellos, y Harry cree que debería decir algo, cualquier cosa, acerca de cuán lamentado está él. El momento se siente tensionado, artificial, pero lo intenta de todas formas—. Louis...

—¡Oi, Tommo! —dice alguien, interrumpiendo la conversación. Harry se voltea para ver a Niall subiendo por el camino, sus manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta parka—. Mucho tiempo sin vernos, amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?

Y Harry no se pierde la manera en la que Louis repentinamente brilla, su boca rosada subiendo en esa clase de sonrisas que solían ser solo para Harry. Y, joder, duele.

—Termínalo, Niall. Te vi el otro día.

No, Harry no se lo pierde. Lo ve y un extraño sentir se esparce en él mientras recuerda lo que la mujer había preguntado en la radio la noche del accidente, justo antes de que él perdiera el control.

¿Algún remordimiento? ¿Algo que hubieras podido hacer diferente?

—Los chicos están en el carro. Subirán pronto. —Niall está diciendo cuando Harry comienza a escuchar de nuevo.

—¿Los chicos? —Louis repite, levantándose de puntillas para ver a lo lejos. Harry sigue su mirada, volteando para mirar que el carro de Liam es visible a través de la brecha en los árboles. Llega el distante sonido de la puerta de un carro abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza, y, seguidamente, el tenue ruido de una conversación ya que Louis dice—. ¿Todos ellos?

—Sí, compañero. —Niall sube los escalones del porche y la nieve cruje bajo sus pasos; él da una palmada en el hombro de Louis una vez lo alcanza—. El final del mundo nos está reuniendo. Fue idea de Harry, aparentemente.

Harry niega, rogando porque Niall solo se pudiera callar.

—No fue...

—Puedes entrar —le interrumpe Louis, su sonrisa vacilante. Él mira a Niall, ni siquiera echando un vistazo a Harry—. Está muy frío afuera, ¿no?

—Helado —Niall dice a favor, sonriendo a pesar de que le castañetean los dientes.

Harry mira el cómo Louis se aleja de la puerta y entra, Niall seguiéndolo.

Entones, hay un pequeño estrecho de espacio donde Harry está afuera, solo—Zayn y Liam aun luciendo como manchas oscuras contra los mudos árboles, que son testigos en la distancia—, y quiere recostarse en la nieve y dormir hasta que el sol lo trague por completo.

No está seguro sobre qué esperaba de Louis, pero no era esto. El cansancio casi cortés, como si Louis estuviera harto pero no quisiera molestar con ello, porque Harry no vale lo suficiente, o porque Harry no vale absolutamente nada. Especialmente, no ahora, cuando el mundo va a terminar. Tal vez para Louis, Harry fue un error hecho cuando él era demasiado joven para conocer las cosas. Ese es el pensamiento que hiere más que nada.

Y Harry ni siquiera sabe de dónde está sacando esos pensamientos.

Ellos solo están nadando alrededor de su cabeza, oscuridad buscando oscuridad, la luz perdiéndose, y él intenta no pensar tanto en cómo Louis luce ahora y lo que le hace a él. Y, vale, sí, él, probablemente, está siendo injusto, enfurruñado en el frío como si Louis fuera el único que les hizo esto, pero él se tiene que mantener recordando cómo ellos solían ser... tan cercanos que se podían contar cualquier cosa, tan cercanos que ellos pudieron haber sido la misma persona. Empero, cinco años son un largo tiempo, ¿no?

La vida sigue moviéndose, eso es lo que Harry nota ahora.

Solo se mueve. Como una tormenta, no se detiene cuando el lo quiere... pero sí ahora, cuando él, tan jodidamente, necesita la lluvia.

Harry resopla una risotada, arrastrando una mano por su cara.

—Jesús.

—¿Vas a entrar? —Liam pregunta de repente, la nieve se aplasta bajo sus botas a medida que camina hacia el porche. Zayn está parado a su lado, y ambos rostros están furiosamente pintados de carmín bajo la luz que se escapa de adentro, copos de nieve espolvoreados en sus pestañas cual mugres.

—Sí —responde después de un momento—, sí, voy.

Y así lo hace.

❄

La casa es cálida.

Esa es la primera cosa que Harry nota cuando entra; se quita las botas en el felpudo y mira alrededor del vestíbulo circular en las paredes con paneles de madera oscura y el resto con un tramo de piedra plana. Pareciera que fuese apropósito, también, que el único lugar templado en medio del invierno sea el hogar de Louis, con sus altos techos de vidrio y vigas de madera, con su candelabro suavemente creando sombras pálidas sobre la madera oscura de las paredes.

Hay una escalera que conduce arriba y dos puertas; una conduce a la cocina y la otra a una habitación que tiene las luces apagadas, así como todos sus detalles inciertos.

—Louis, te lo estoy diciendo, compañero —Niall empieza con una sonrisa, retirándose su parka y colgándola en el perchero puesto a un lado de la puerta—. Este lugar es un maldito complejo de ski.

Louis rueda sus ojos, pero Harry puede notar que está complacido.

—Lo dices como si jamás lo hubiera visto.

Y no es hasta que Harry percibe la forma en la que Liam y Zayn se quitaron sus chaquetas, lanzándolas desordenadamente contra el perchero con sus guantes y bufandas, que comprende que es el único que no ha visto el lugar antaño.

Harry mantiene su chaqueta puesta, sus manos, además rodeadas con guantes, metidas en lo más profundo de los bolsillos.

—Supongo muchísimo que deben estar hambrientos ahora, ¿cierto? —Pregunta el anfitrión, mirando alrededor del grupo, sus ojos azules aterrizando en los de Harry por un momento, antes de huir de ellos nuevamente—. Um, ¿Podría ordenar?

—Personalmente, creo que sería grandioso —Liam responde, todavía se las arregla para sonar inseguro mientras revisa la habitación en busca de confirmación, sus cejas fruncidas levantadas.

Zayn sonríe y asiente hacia Louis.

—Sí, compañero, gracias.

—Puedes contar conmigo —Niall dice con voz forzada mientras se quita sus botas—. Oh, ¿Podemos tomar chocolate caliente, también? Yo lo haré.

Louis sonríe, rodando una mano por su cabello.

—Claro, Niall. La televisión está en la otra habitación, así que... si ustedes quieren esperar allí mientras llamo al lugar...

Harry carraspea, interrumpiendo a Louis e ignorando el sentimiento de que todo se está moviendo a su alrededor. Se está paniqueando y no sabe por qué, con total seguridad, pero su chaqueta, repentinamente, está más apretada y... quiere huir de esto, solo esta noche.

—La verdad me estoy sintiendo muy... enfermo —dice, mirándole—. Así que si pudiera solo... me gustaría acostarme, ¿está bien?

Se siente fuera de lugar por preguntar si puede acostarse en una casa que no le pertenece, un lugar en el que aún está inseguro sobre si es bienvenido, sin embargo, la sensación se multiplica parándose en un vestíbulo con la única persona que solía conocer tan perfectamente como su propia voz, una persona a la cual desconoce ahora.

Louis está callado, mirando a Harry con unos ojos tan azules como un vitral; vacíos. Harry no puede adivinar qué está intentando decirle Louis. Él pudo haber entendido una vez, pero ese tiempo ya no existe y entonces el silencio simplemente se asienta entre ellos, llenando el intersticio.

Y, luego, suspira. Sólo suspira. Pero Harry le siente en sus entrañas.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no estaría ello bien? —dice con facilidad, gesticulando hacia la escalera de madera detrás de él. Su voz suena distante, muy lejana—. Hay una habitación vacía al final del pasillo, ahí puedes descansar. Los cobertores están en el armario, por si los necesitas.

—Gracias —Harry dice, desconociendo qué más podría responder.

—¿Seguro que no quieres algo para comer, amigo? —Zayn pregunta con lentitud, mirándole con la verdadera pregunta en sus ojos; una cuestión nada parecida a la que hizo.

Harry sacude su cabeza, sin hacer contacto visual.

—No estoy muy hambriento, sinceramente. Los veré en la mañana.

Zayn asiente, y Harry se mueve por el lado de Liam, Niall y él, caminando hacia las escaleras que lo llevarán arriba. Pasa a Louis, quien se mantiene callado, quien solo se mueve hacia un lado rigurosamente y le deja seguir. Realiza, otra vez, que el mundo va a acabar en nueve días y él ha cometido un error gigante.

En el segundo piso, la habitación está oscura y la luz de la luna se inclina hacia adentro tras las persianas que cubren las ventanas, lavando el cuarto en un color plateado.

Harry está demasiado agotado para prestar atención a nada que no sea su chaqueta y colarse sobre la solitaria cama, cerrar sus ojos contra el sonido de su propia respiración y el de la tormenta de nieve formándose afuera. No está enamorado, piensa. No puede estarlo. Fue honesto cuando le dijo eso a Liam. Es solo que ver a Louis ha jodido todo, ¿no? Solo verlo, eso fue todo. Solo recordar.

Y Harry recuerda absolutamente todo.

Recuerda el amor y la calidez que Louis solía tener para él, completamente para él. Su madre y Liam estaban en lo correcto. Incluso cuando Harry tenía dieciséis años y piernas demasiado largas para su cuerpo, Louis lo amaba en absoluto; presionaba besos en el interior de sus muslos como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry se había reído una noche, años antes, extendido en la cama de un hotel con Louis besándole el pecho, picos que tenían mucho significado. Ellos estaban en una gira y él tenía sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Louis, posándolos nada más—. Hace cosquillas, Lou.

Louis había reído ante eso, su respiración cayendo cálida en la barriga de Harry. Este último amaba hacerle reír. Siempre se sentía muy bien, considerando que siempre era a la inversa.

—Cállate —ordenó Louis, besando el hueso de la cadera de Harry. Hubo un moretón allí al día siguiente—. Intento ser romántico.

Harry empuja la memoria fuera de su sistema a la par que presiona su rostro en la almohada, brazos fuertemente amarrados a su alrededor, como si no pudiera vivir sin ella. Se dice que no llore, y no lo hace.

Sueña con unos ojos azules y un sol que arrasa con todo.

❄

Cuando despierta, está perdido.

Es solamente por un momento, pero ese momento sigue allí.

Está confundido, realmente, pensando si quizá cayó dormido, que quizá él aún tiene dieciséis años. Después, cuando enfoca la habitación nítidamente, la luz matutina paseándose tras superar la ventana y golpeando el polvo en el aire, reconoce dónde está.

También recuerda que es el fin del mundo, que todo se irá pronto, y que han pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha tenido un buen año.

Restregando sus ojos, Harry sigue contemplado el estuco blanco del techo, observando las húmedas líneas que se extienden alrededor. El ruido flota desde algún lugar proveniente de abajo, pero Harry se queda allí, intentando recordar el objetivo de todo esto.

La habitación luce diferente en la mañana. Más cálida, de alguna forma.

Las paredes están paneladas en madera y hay una ventana en perpendicular con la cama, las cortinas abiertas para dejar entrar la luz. Afuera, el mundo está pintando de blanco por la nieve. Hay tres pinos escarchados y, en la lejanía, Harry puede distinguir los rastros de un estanque, azul pálido y congelado por el frío.

Se sienta lentamente, deja que la sábana se escurra de su pecho y friega una mano en la parte baja de su rostro, bostezando.

—Buenos días —alguien dice. Harry se voltea para ver a Zayn parado en la puerta, sus brazos cruzados y él contra el marco. Está despeinado tras dormir, y con una sonrisa se mantiene mirándolo fijamente—. Luces terrible, amigo.

Harry ríe un sonido de pocas sílabas.

—Gracias.

Zayn está en silencio un momento mientras su sonrisa se desvanece.

—¿Dormiste bien, entonces?

—Como un bebé —responde el soñoliento rizado, pateando la sábana y moviéndose para sentarse en la esquina de la cama, congelándose por estar solo en sus bóxer.

Zayn mueve su cabeza, pero no dice nada.

Él se para en frente de Harry en la entrada, con sus ojos inquiréndole, allí, con esas iris demasiado oscuras para que las pueda leer. No se sienta extraño el silencio, es solo que de esa manera, Harry puede decir que Zayn quiere decir algo. Es incierto para él si desea escucharlo.

—Te fuiste temprano anoche —finalmente dice Zayn, y no es realmente una pregunta, excepto que... de cierta forma, lo es.

—Estoy bien, Zayn.

Zayn hace una mueca, lamiendo sus labios como si no pudiera silenciarse con lo que quiere decir. Está vestido todo de negro, la parte inferior de sus pantalones de chándal metidos en sus calcetines, y luce muy cómodo.

—No lo están. O sea, no con Louis.

Harry pretende pensar en ello un segundo, aunque, para nada, lo hace.

—¿Por qué no estaría bien con Louis.

Un ruido proviene del primer peso, el sonido estrepitoso de platos rompiéndose y el metálico de los cubiertos; Zayn mira al rizado un segundo antes de dar un paso en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. Cuando habla, lo hace despacio, como un manantial de miel. Es prudente.

—Solo quedan ocho días.

Harry asiente.

—Lo he escuchado, sí.

—Sí —repite su compañero, y, agrega—: Escucha, amigo. Lo comprendo. Nunca... realmente nunca te he dado un consejo y esas cosas, y no espero que me prestes atención o algo, pero...

—Zayn —le corta Harry, pasando una mano por su cabello—, por favor.

—Está bien —suspira lentamente con las manos levantadas en una pose de defensa—. Pero, deberías pensar en ello. Y realmente pensarlo.

—No creo que deba, de hecho —responde harry con una pequeña risa, parándose y levantando su talego del suelo. La bota sobre la cama deshecha con un golpe seco y la abre, dándole la espalda a Zayn—. Creo que es una idea terrible.

Zayn está en silencio mientras Harry hurga entre sus cosas, agarrando una camisa blanca de manga larga y poniéndola sobre su cabeza antes de saltar a un par de calzoncillos largos grises. Se bañará luego, piensa, sentándose en la esquina de la cama. Zayn aún no ha dicho nada.

—¿Los chicos están despiertos? —pregunta Harry.

—Están abajo haciendo el desayuno. Niall está durmiendo todavía, sin embargo —musita en respuesta y hace su camino hacia la cama. Harry piensa que él parece alguien acercándose a un ciervo de ojos grandes.

La luz que viene a través de la ventana ilumina un lado del rostro de Zayn, y Harry nota por primera vez cuánto ha crecido. Madurado de forma taciturna y, en ventura, un poco distante. Ha cambiado. pero todavía está cerca, todavía lo intenta, y eso es más de lo que Harry ha podido dar a nadie.

—Lo siento —exhala Harry repentinamente apenas Zayn se sienta a su lado. El colchón se queja, sumergiéndose gentilmente bajo su peso.

—¿Y por qué lo sientes? —pregunta, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

La sensación es cálida y familiar, llevando a Harry devuelta a ese día que pareciera que aconteció muchas vidas atrás; al día en que fueron expulsados del Factor x y sus ojos relucían por tristeza mientras estaban parados debajo del abrasador peso de las cámaras. Harry recuerda intentar no llorar.

Habían cámaras y personas mirando desde todos lados.

¿Ese no ha sido el problema siempre?

—Porque causé esto —dice finalmente, su voz con un nudo. las palabras parecen escurrirse de sus labios como agua, inundando el espacio desocupado. Cuando Zayn no habla, Harry se frota los ojos—. Me refiero... míranos, Zayn. Los cinco solíamos ser mejores amigos, y, ahora... Jesús, no sé ni qué somos ahora.

—Somos mejores amigos —apunta Zayn—. Así de sencillo.

Harry sacude su cabeza ante eso, sonriendo, pero infeliz sobre todo.

—No, no lo es. Sabes que no es sencillo.

—¿Por qué no puede serlo? —pregunta, casi enojado mientras sube sus piernas a la cama. Él se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos oscuros mirando con ímpetu en el lado de la cara de Harry—. Mira, compañero. Todo lo que sé es que el mundo va a terminar y....

—Sí, me lo dijiste —mira su propio pie, entristeciéndose. El gris pálido de ellos se destaca contra el gris más profundo de la alfombra.

Luz contra oscuridad. La luz se la traga. Harry se pregunta qué significara eso.

—No, solo escucha —se queja Zayn, pasando una mano por su rostro— Solo... todo lo que sé es que el mundo va a terminar. Y los cinco, por completo, no hemos estado en el mismo lugar desde hace muchos años, pero, ahora, el mundo va a terminar y estamos aquí. Juntos.

Harry no está entendiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que somos mejores amigos —responde Zayn.

Y Harry, entonces, entiende, porque es realmente muy sencillo.

Zayn no lo explica, no lo escribe con un bolígrafo; son solo sus palabras, su razonamiento, y Harry encuentra comodidad en ellas, por lo que toma las palabras del aire y las guarda en su bolsillo, a salvo.

—Gracias —dice, observándolo.

—Ven aquí —Zayn empuja a Harry hacia él, su suave boca acariciando la sien de Harry. Las palabras suenan apagadas, pero Harry las alcanza—. Tienes que parar de culparte a tí mismo, ¿vale?

Las palabras son silenciosas, pero suenan fuerte como el infierno en sus oídos.

Asiente, su garganta sintiéndose cerrada nuevamente.

—Lo intentaré.

—Bien —dice Zayn—. Bien —besa la sien de Harry una vez más, un pico puro, y se levanta para caminar hacia la puerta, abriéndola antes de voltearse para mirar al menor—. Vamos, amigo, ¿Tienes hambre?

❄

 

—Ocho días restan en el reloj, Bill. ¿Cómo está reaccionando el mundo?

La mujer en la pantalla de televisión es hermosa para su edad y completamente arreglada, tiene una boca rosa neón se extiende en una sonrisa. Es obligada, falsa.

Ella tiene los párpados azules, se da cuenta mientras la cámara hace zoom. Harry nota la mancha de lápiz labial en sus dientes, brillante contra la blancura de ellos. Se imagina la forma en que sus manos se habrían estremecido cuando ella hizo su cara anterior, preparándose para hablar casualmente sobre el fin del mundo.

Harry se pregunta quién será ella, si ama a alguien.

La imagen se corta para mostrar a un hombre mayor, delgado y con una cabeza llena de cabello blanco.

—Bueno, Sharon —Bill ríe después, dedos descansando sobre su auricular—, creo que es seguro decir que el mundo está absolutamente paniqueado. La tasa de criminalidad ha subido muy alto desde que la llamarada fue anunciada, y ha habido un incremento en la tasa de suicidios al azar.

—Jesús —gime Niall desde su puesto al lado de Harry, su codo recostado en el brazo del sofá—. Esto es malditamente deprimente.

—Secundo —Liam dice, su voz flotando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Está sentado en un largo sofá al lado de Louis, rostro pálido iluminado por la luz de la televisión.

Zayn se sienta en el suelo al frente de ellos, descansando su cabeza contra la rodilla de Liam.

—¿Es tan así? —Sharon le pregunta a Bill en la pantalla, pretendiendo estar conmocionada.

—Seguro que lo es, Sharon. Miles de familias alrededor del globo han estado ocupadas construyendo un refugio bajo tierra, el cual esperan que les ayude a soportar el calor. Estuvimos hablando con una de esas familias en una oportunidad —dice Bill, y después el programa pasa a un comercial.

—No miraremos eso —bufa Niall, agarrando el control remoto de la televisión y presionando el botón de "apagado". La pantalla parpadea, hundiendo la habitación en una especie de penumbra tenue.

La luz solar de la tarde se inclina desde las cortinas, encendiendo el polvo.

—Nunca entenderé a esa clase de personas —Habla zayn, su cabeza inclinándose hacia arriba, así quedando como si estuviera mirando a Liam—. A esas personas que construyen refugios y todo eso. Cuando el final viene, solo déjalo venir, ¿saben?

—No lo sé —dice Liam—. Creo que es bueno tener esperanza.

—Sí, pero, no cuando es inservible —refuta Niall, moviéndose para poner sus piernas en el sofá—. No creo que alguien vaya a salir con vida de esto, compañero.

—Así que... ¿tú construirías un refugio? —Zayn le pregunta a Liam, sus cejas fruncidas.

Liam se encoge de hombros.

—No veo el porqué no. Solo si ustedes viniesen conmigo, empero. No hay punto en sobrevivir solo.

—Aw. Qué bueno, Li —sonríe Louis, su perfil bordeado con luz plateada.

Louis ha estado muy callado durante toda la tarde.

Harry mira su rostro un momento, ojos esmeralda que bajan desde al arco que forman los labios de Louis, hasta el pequeño bulto de su manzana de Adán, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando, un movimiento asiduo.

—Terminaríamos muriendo por inanición —argumenta Niall.

—Y radiación —agrega Zayn—. Nos crecerían extra piernas. Escuché que eso puede pasar.

Liam intenta lucir ofendido, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa formándose.

—No es un bombardeo nuclear, Zayn. No habrá radiación.

—Claro, porque has sobrevivido a tantas fulguraciones solares en tu vida —se burla el de cabello gris. Liam rueda sus ojos y permanecen en silencio hasta que Zayn levanta su cabeza y mira hacia Harry, ambas cejas levantadas—. ¿Qué hay de tí, compañero? ¿Refugio debajo de la tierra o llamarada solar?

Harry es muy consciente de los ojos de los chicos sobre él, los ojos de Louis, sobre todo, sus brillantes iris aún recriminándole fuerte, de alguna forma, y él intenta pensar en la pregunta que le hicieron, porque todo lo que quiere tratar de dar una respuesta honesta.

En ocho días, el Sol se los tragará por completo.

Una pequeña mancha de luz que se convierte en algo más grande, algo mortal. Cenizas a las cenizas de polvo al polvo. Ninguno de ellos volverá a estar aquí nunca más.

—Um —dice finalmente, asegurándose de no mirar a nadie en particular—. Creo que me iría con la esperanza. Es algo bueno.

Zayn gime, moviendo su cabeza.

—¿Tú también? Lo juro por Dios...

Harry sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros un poco. Aún puede sentir el peso de los ojos en él, quemándole la piel.

Él solía conocer los ojos de Louis tanto como solía conocerse así mismo.

Pero aún. A pesar de que está preparado, su aliento todavía se engancha cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Louis desde el otro lado de la habitación, ve las sombras pálidas moverse a través de las suaves líneas de su rostro.

Luce como el invierno, todo de un azul claro y blanco, y Harry le extraña.

Le extraña tanto, que duele.

Louis escabulle sus ojos primero para posarlos sobre la cara de Liam, en su lugar. Harry se mantiene observándolo, memorando la última vez que hablaron por teléfono, cuando Harry estaba tan borracho que veía estrellitas.

Eras un pedazo de mierda, Louis. Pero mi pedazo de mierda.

Harry había dicho las palabras sobre la línea del teléfono, intentando una disculpa, aunque su chance se destrozó tras dejar que esas palabras se escaparan de su boca.

No lo había dicho porque sintiera que Louis fuera una pieza de mierda, sino que, la verdad, lo amaba. Lo siento, regresa, por favor. Te amo. Todas esas palabras le hicieron perder el tiempo, y él estaba demasiado enojado y amargado por eso.

Louis hubo permanecido en silencio, dejando que el silencio se estrechara entre ellos.

Harry. Él respiró por fín, y los ojos de Harry se cerraron apretadamente contra el sonido de la rota voz de Louis. Fue casi como una ola.

Suave, estrellándose en la costa. Te podías ahogar en esa voz.

Estás borracho, Louis siguió, y eres un idiota por llamarme. Y soy un idiota por responderte. Soy un idiota por incluso recordar tu número, en primer lugar. Louis soltó un suspiro y Harry pudo imaginar cómo restregaba sus ojos, sintiéndose cansado, agotado. Cuelga el teléfono, ¿sí? Ve a la cama. Y no me llames de nuevo.

Harry recuerda sacudido su cabeza, riendo. Jódete, Louis.

Sí, está bien. Buenas noches, Harry. Y, después, colgó.

Y ahora, Harry está en el hogar de Louis, el mundo va a terminar en ocho días, y él no sabe por dónde iniciar. Si es honesto consigo mismo, sabe que Louis no lo ama más. En el fondo, lo sabía.

Pero, estaba bien. Era más que justo, realmente. Harry solo tiene que hacer las cosas bien. Tiene que mejorarlas de alguna manera, al menos un poco.

—¿Harry? ¿Te sientes bien, amigo? —pregunta Niall amablemente, dispersando los pensamientos de Harry.

Los otros chicos están en medio de una conversación y la televisión está encendida de nuevo, sintonizando algunas viejas caricaturas de las que Harry no recuerda el nombre.

Él asiente.

—Sí, lo siento. Sólo estoy pensando.

—Bueno, no lo hagas —susurra las palabras desde el sofá. Harry puede sentir su sonrisa, incluso cuando no está mirándola—. Puedo oír tus malditos pensamientos desde aquí.

 

❄❄❄❄

El resto del día parece deslizarse muy rápido.

El cielo se había tornado de blanco a un profundo azul marino, la nieve luciendo como un tramo de nada afuera. Son las doce y media de la noche cuando deciden que ha terminado un día y van a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Zayn y Liam se dirigen primero, y Niall ya está profundamente dormido en el sofá, por lo cual le dejan seguir dormitando; él es de esa clase de personas que apreciarían eso.

Harry sigue a Louis al segundo piso, observando la forma en la que sus piernas se mueven entre el delgado algodón gris de sus pantalones deportivos, sus pies calzados haciendo un pequeño sonido sobre la madera de las escaleras.

Hubo noches como estas antes, cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando eran excelentes noches y ellos subían a la misma habitación, sonriendo mientras se escabullían de todo para estar solos. Derramaban secretos en la boca del otro como si fuera el único lugar donde podrían mantenerse a salvo.

Es increíblemente curioso pensar en eso, puesto que Louis ahora está demasiado cerca. Allí mismo, y aún así, está muy lejos. Y es extraño pensar cómo algo tan lejano todavía puede alcanzarte, aún quemarte.

Apenas terminan el ascenso, Louis se gira hacia Harry.

No dice nada. Ellos solo se miran por un momento, uno casi eterno, ojos azules bloqueados en los verdes, los esmeralda devolviéndole la mirada. Un Louis, así, es a lo que Harry está desacostumbrado.

Luce indiferente, parece muchos mundos distante a lo que solía ser.

Harry se congela en el último escalón de la escalera, observando a Louis estático fuera de la puerta de su habitación, apoyándose contra ella con los brazos cruzados.

Nadie habla, casi como si Louis le estuviera dando la oportunidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa; pero, el momento se termina apenas el mayor suspira, ese sonido rompiendo el silencio cual disparo de un arma o, incluso, peor.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry asiente, no sabe qué más puede hacer.

Louis hace una clase de sonrisa, un cambio de posición de la boca sin calidez detrás de ellos, y luego vira y abre la puerta. En la brecha, Harry capta pequeños matices de una gran ventana y una cama, los colores desteñidos por la luna.

Necesita pronunciar algo, ¡cualquier cosa! Necesita intentarlo. Mientras Louis da un paso dentro del cuarto, Harry abre su boca, la cierra, y vuelve a abrirla nuevamente. Boquea.

Louis es el sonido atrapado en su garganta.

—Lo comprendo. Tú no estás feliz de verme, Louis, pero yo sí lo estoy —Harry inicia, y las palabras dejan su boca con mucha densidad. Ellas parecen emitir sombras en las paredes—. Y lamento que tenga que terminar el mundo para que yo esté aquí.

Louis no se gira de vuelta. Tampoco habla.

Solo se queda de pie por un instante antes de terminar su camino y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a Harry solo en el borde de las escaleras, con sus palabras y un inservible amor hacia Louis.

Pasan diez minutos para que Harry se mueva.

Continúa su trayectoria hasta el final del pasillo. Captura el murmullo leve que se desliza detrás de la puerta de la recámara que Zayn y Liam comparten; escucha risas, el apagado sonido de alguien cayendo sobre la cama, y le da curiosidad.

Aún así, no se detiene hasta que llega a la última habitación en el pasillo y entra, cerrando la puerta tras su paso con un golpeteo sordo.

No hay nada más que silencio y toda la habitación nada en sombras pálidas mientras Harry saca su ropa, permaneciendo en bóxer antes de gatear hacia la cama. Se posa sobre las sábanas, viendo cómo la luz de la luna hace su camino desde el Astro, entra a su ventana, y deja brillantes líneas al frente de sus muslos desnudos y la protuberancia de su tobillo.

En su cadera, hay un vestigio hecho moretón de el accidente.

El color morado pastel esparcido sobre el negro. Al igual que el Sol, le hace recordar que el mundo va a acabar, un recordatorio de que ha perdido el control.

Echándose contra la almohada, cierra sus ojos y respira despacio.

Cae dormido buscando las palabras en la supresión de sonidos de Louis.

❄

Harry sueña con un carro moviéndose velozmente.

Es como estar fuera de su cuerpo, mirándose mientras maneja a toda velocidad a través de una carretera oscura, nocivamente, siempre moviéndose y moviéndose. Él no se puede detener porque el Sol está detrás suyo. Aún cuando es de noche, el Sol está detrás de él, y, aunque no puede verlo, sabe que está ahí. ¿Tiene sentido?

Su carro es rojo y las memorias flotan afuera en la negrura como humo.

Ellas son efímeras, de hecho; insignificantes disturbios en el aire, pero, en el sueño lavan el parabrisas y no le permiten ver, escuchar y pensar. Todo se convierte en un ruido blanco.*

[*Ruido blanco hace referencia a un ruido constante que no deja que pase otros sonidos, hacen que la persona que los escucha se aisle. Un ejemplo: la estática del televisor]

Dentro de la niebla, su rostro le está devolviendo la mirada, cambiando tan rápido que es como si estuviera sobreponiendo imágenes. Es como fotos fijas de sí mismo que se extienden a lo largo de su vida y luego la superan; gran cantidad de ellas como un niño pequeño, ojos más grandes que la Luna y su madre besándolo y diciéndole que estaba hecho de luz solar. Él de doce años, sentado detrás de un gran roble durante el almuerzo de la escuela y llorando a lágrima viva después de haber sido el último elegido durante gimnasia. Ese día, él creyó que su vida terminaría. Luego, está él con sus dieciséis años, aún con los ojos delirando en emoción y enamorado por primera vez, la sensación llegando tan rápido que se siente mareado.

En el sueño, el nombre de Louis se asienta en su lengua, y Harry sigue conduciendo.

Los recuerdos siguen viniendo, inundando y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Sueña con el accidente, el metal chirrando contra el pavimento; sueña con el amor que Louis y él compartieron y la forma en la que él lo destruyó, palabras ásperas saliendo a borbotones de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, dejando magulladuras sobre la lechosa piel de Louis.

Sin embargo, pasado todo ello, sueña con una luz.

No solar: dura, hiriente y quemante; pero sí la luz misma, una idea de ello, su simple significado. Se ve como un anciano, viviendo en una cabaña arropada muy adentro del campo inglés, un lugar rodeado con flores, a pesar de ser invierno. Así es como se vería su lecho de muerte. Si no hubiera sido elegida para ser arrebatada por el Sol, así es como se vería su lecho de muerte. En sus sueños, Louis está allí y sigue siendo la cosa más hermosa del mundo, su cara arrugada por los años previos. La Luna lo destiñe y le hace lucir azulado, desnudo e índigo; le da, también, un aspecto plateado mientras duerme.

La imagen se mueve con estática y se regresa a las memorias que flotan en la negrura, nuevamente. Ahí están solamente su carro rojo y él en una carretera que se alarga eternamente, la blancura absoluta de sus faros puesta sobre los pinos les devuelve un poco de su verde.

Harry sueña con un carro disminuyendo la velocidad.

El nombre de Louis se asienta en su lengua, y Harry deja de conducir.

❄

En la tarde del día siguiente, Harry ve cómo Louis se desvanece entre los árboles, el radiante tono rojo de su chaqueta tragado por la estática nieve de invierno.

Es como un zorro en la nevada. Harry le sigue.

Se acerca el anochecer. Ellos se dirigen hacia el estanque para patinar y el cielo blancuzco se está derritiendo en un azul profundo, el sol amarillo se hunde bajo una gruesa línea de pinos en la distancia.

La luz se extiende flojamente, en un suspiro, sobre el horizonte.

Harry camina con Niall en silencio, manteniendo sus manos envueltas en lo más profundo de sus bolsillos, su encumbrado cuerpo encogido por el frío. Amos tienen un par de zapatos de patinaje sobre sus hombros, y Harry se concentra en el quejido que la nieve produce bajo las botas de ambos.

Quedan siete días para el final del mundo.

—¿Crees que algo esté pasando entre ellos? —pregunta Niall repentinamente.

Harry mira uno de los lados de Niall con el ceño fruncido a la par que caminan. Su aliento tiene un aspecto de níveo humo, cabello cual luz de velas brillando incluso en la penumbra.

—¿Entre quiénes? —pregunta Harry.

—Zayn y Liam —susurra Niall, rodando sus ojos como si debiera ser obvio.

Harry piensa en ello por unos instantes. Sobre ayer también, cuando Zayn había mirado a Liam desde detrás del cristal de sus gafas y dijo que le gustaba. No lo entendió entonces, pero, ahora lo hace.

—Creo que algo ha estado pasando entre ellos hace un tiempo.

Niall tararea pensativamente, pisando un tronco cubierto de nieve mientras se mueven hacia el bosque. Harry tiritea ya que el aire se está enfriando, la luz del día debilitándose donde las ramas de los árboles emiten sombra.

Cuando Niall opta por callar, Harry sonríe, dándole un codazo gentil con su hombro.

—Solo escúpelo, Niall. Sé que piensas en algo.

Niall le devuelve la mirada, apretando sus labios antes de liberar un suspiro, desviando la visión nuevamente.

—Es que... Dios, no lo sé. ¿Crees que que sea el momento adecuado para eso? ¿En el fin del mundo?

Harry no responde, sólo piensa.

Cuando los árboles empiezan a dispersarse y ve a Louis en la distancia —una mancha brillante de color contra los apagados blancos de la laguna—, Harry cree conocer su respuesta.

Encogiéndose de hombros, vuelve su vista a Niall.

—Supongo que tiene que ser así.

❄

 

—¡Y el público enloquece! —grita Niall en medio de una risotada.

Él golpea con el final de una rama un trozo de hielo, patinando en círculos alrededor del estanque, su pálido rostro espolvoreado con rosado por el frío. Han estado jugando durante la última media hora y Harry ya no puede sentir sus piernas.

—Muy buena, compañero —sonríe, limpiándose la nieve de las pestañas.

—Gracias, Styles —dice Niall, guiñándole mientras patina hacia el otro lado del estanque, donde está Louis con una bota dispuesta a cada lado de él en una especie de postura de portero. Está abrigado con una bufanda y un gorro, su chaqueta roja luciendo como un pequeño Sol.

Harry intenta no mirar durante buen tiempo o prestarle mucha atención, sin embargo, es muy complicado porque Louis está justo allí parado y Harry, aún, desacostumbrado a verle; es difícil porque Louis está allí, donde no ha estado desde hace bastante tiempo.

Ambos parecen brillantes contra el azul del cielo nocturno.

Harry observa a Louis reir, levantando la piedra que niall logró pasar por su lado.

—Aquí, pequeña mierda —dice, pasándosela a Niall—. ¿Cuando, siquiera, aprendiste a jugar hockey?

Niall se encoge de hombros.

—Estás viendo un talento natural.

Louis blanquea sus ojos, sonriendo. Ahueca sus manos enguantadas alrededor de su boca y exhala aire tibio.

—Ah, lo que sea —se queja Niall. Mira hacia los árboles y Harry le sigue la mirada. A través del espacio, las luces encendidas en la casa de Louis brillan como pequeñas estrellas—. Voy a volver —dice, atrayendo la atención de Harry—. Siento que mis piés están por caerse. ¿Vamos?

—No, creo que me quedaré aquí —responde Harry, patinando hacia la mitad del estanque—. Ustedes adelántense, llegaré en un rato —sin esperar por una contestación, él se acuesta sobre el hielo, estremeciéndose ligeramente contra la fría humedad que se filtra por la tela de su bluyín.

—Bueno, compañero. Nos vemos. —dice Niall.

Y después, Harry está escuchando el sonido de las botas crujiendo sobre la nieve, produciendo eco. Niall y Louis se desvanecen dentro de la arbolada y, aún cuando se acalla el mundo, Harry mantiene su vista puesta en el cielo.

Es de un azul muy oscuro que roza lo negro; es casi interminable, se extiende y sigue y sigue. Brilla por la ausencia de estrellas, lo que, lastimosamente, le hace pensar en el apocalípsis. ¿Sabrán ellas lo que va a suceder?

No. Probablemente no. Las estrellas no tienen ni una idea.

En el parsimonioso ambiente, Harry mira su respiración. Abandona su boca y se levanta en vaho, blanco contra el azulado cielo, congelado por el invierno.

No puede sentir su bendito cuerpo porque está helando y él está frío, sin embargo, tampoco puede moverse; la gravedad lo tiene atascado en ese lugar, en ese momento, ahí mismo, pero el tiempo... ese le sigue empujando hacia adelante. Es como la Luna, llena y blanca sobre él, es un reloj que hace tic-tac, cada vez más y más bajo, preparándose para un nuevo día.

Empero, mira; Harry no quiere un nuevo día. No aún, cuando significa que está más cerca de quedarse sin los chicos.

Harry cierra sus ojos, resoplando una risita. No puede evitarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Los ojos de Harry revolotean para ser abiertos tras el sonido de la voz, y tiene que parpadear unas pocas veces para poder enfocar y fijarse que es Louis, parado a su lado. Louis está allí mismo, allí donde los detalles de su rostro son encendidos por la Luna.

La luz contra la oscuridad. La luz acercándose. Quiere saber qué significa eso.

Momentos después, puede responder.

—Pensando —finalmente dice.

Louis no habla, pero el azul de sus ojos luce como un océano sobre Harry, el cielo pareciendo azabache detrás suyo; un marcado contraste con la palidez blanca de su rostro y el rojo de su chaqueta.

Funciona como un reflector puesto en algún lugar que apunta directamente hacia Louis.

Harry engulle densamente. No siente su boca.

—Creí que te habías ido.

—Nah —suspira Louis, mirando hacia donde la casa debe ser visible a la distancia. Cuando agacha la mirada, Harry es golpeado por la intimidad y proximidad de todo—. En realidad, no pasé de los árboles.

Asintiendo, Harry permanece callado, inseguro de cómo tomar eso.

Louis lame sus labios, pensativo, el índigo de sus ojos asentado en los esmeralda de Harry. Y, después, él baja al suelo, cambiando un poco la posición hasta que está acostado al lado en el suelo, al lado de Harry. Sus brazos se tocan; todo es una bruma anaranjada.

—Escucha, yo realmente —inicia Louis un instante después, su voz interrumpiendo el silencio— lamento lo de anoche.

—No tienes que disculparte, Louis.

—Sé que no tengo —concuerda—. Solo siento que debo.

Como no sabe qué responder, él no dice nada. Es como si hubiera tenido toda esta mierda planeada, estas palabras que él quería decir, y ahora no sabe qué hacer con ellas.

Pasando saliva, Harry se gira para quedar recostado sobre uno de sus lagos, sus ojos descansando en la suave inclinación de la nariz de Louis. Louis está mirando fijamente al cielo, pero Harry lo está mirando es a él, a sus pálidas mejillas pintadas con rosado por el frío.

Luce como un sueño, hecho de humo y espejismos, y Harry solo quiere acercarse y tocarlo.

Quiere lamer el calor desde su boca azulada, hacerle temblar con un tipo diferente de sentimiento y dejar su amor en cualquier lugar en donde pueda encajar. Debajo de la lengua de Louis, en la pendiente de su columna vertebral, en el espacio entre sus piernas.

Quiere hacerlo, en serio, pero no puede.

Después de un rato, Louis habla:

—Han sido cinco años.

Es todo lo que dice, e incluso cuando Harry se esperaba eso, todavía tiene ganas de empujar a Louis hasta que esté debajo de su cuerpo y de alguna manera... de alguna manera pueda hacer que Louis lo vuelva a amar.

En vez de eso, exhala lentamente, dejando que las palabras se arrellanen dentro suyo.

—Lo sé.

Louis le mira de nuevo, presionando su mejilla contra el hielo. Sus cejas están empolvadas con nieve y el brillo de sus ojos luce cerúleo en la penumbra.

—En verdad me me hiciste un lío.

—Lo sé —repite Harry, con voz gruesa—. Lo siento.

—Sé que lo haces —admite Louis—. Pero eso no cambia nada.

—No tiene que hacerlo —dice, sus ojos buscando por los de Louis, por algo, cualquier cosa. No está seguro—. Nada tiene que cambiar, Louis. Solamente, no quiero que estés enojado conmigo cuando el mundo acabe.

Louis ríe ante eso, sus ojos más brillantes, como un vidrio que refleja el firmamento.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. No al final del mundo. Pero, supongo que en cualquier otro momento está bien que lo haga.

Harry titubea, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras mira un lado del rostro de Louis.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quería decir.

Después de un tiempo, Louis suspira, mirándole otra vez.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Quería verte —responde Harry.

—Pero, ¿por qué querías verme?

—Porque el mundo va a terminar, Louis —contesta, mirando la nieve cayendo de la bóveda celeste sobre ellos, maquillando todo con blanco—. Quería verte porque no tengo opción.

Louis mira fijo.

—Siempre tienes otra opción.

—No cuando se trata de esto. No creo que jamás haya tenido otra opción cuando se trata de esto —dice Harry, porque es la verdad y siempre la ha sido. Habla calmadamente, entregando sus palabras como una ofrenda, como una parte de sí mismo—. Realmente te he extrañado, Louis.

Los ojos de Louis se ensanchan levemente y Harry puede sentirlo alejándose antes de levantarse del suelo y estirarse, con su dulce mejilla derecha quemada por el frío.

—Joder —exhala Louis, golpeando el hielo con su bota.

—Louis —le llama Harry, sentándose para mirar la espalda de Louis mientras él camina en círculos alrededor del estanque congelado, sus manos con guantes acunando su cara—. Lou, detende.

Louis, con el rostro blanco, para y voltea para encarar a Harry.

Tiene el cuerpo delineado por la luz de la luna.

—Eres un idiota por venir aquí —por fín dice, y Harry siente las palabras como un puño. Le saca las palabras, pero se queda callado, deja que Louis termine—. Rompiste mi puto corazón, ¿lo sabías? En el momento que te vi, el segundo en el que diste un paso dentro de ese maldito baño, sabía que iba a pasar. Lo sabía, Harry, y, aún así, te dejé seguir en él.

Harry está congelado en su lugar, el frío hielo colándose dentro de su bluyín.

—Lo siento demasiado, Lou.

—Sí... lo sé —dice Louis, casi riéndose a medida que le enseña nuevamente su espalda a Harry, el carmesí de su chaqueta destacando contra el cielo. Después de un momento silencioso, comienza a hablar de nuevo—. Creí que seguía enojado. Cuando te apareciste en mi puerta hace dos días, caí en cuenta de que no lo estaba.

Vacilando, Harry pregunta:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No estoy enojado, Harry —dice—. Estoy feliz de verte.

—No lo entiendo —dice Harry, porque... en verdad no entiende.

Louis suspira ruidosamente, deslizando una mano por su rostro y girándose hacia Harry.

—Me alegra verte, Harry. No sé qué hacer con eso.

—Louis-

—Harry, tú te fuiste —le corta Louis con unas palabras filosas. Se deslizan a través de la nevada, a pesar de la capa gruesa de frío—. Mierda, Harry. Solo me dejaste. Fue tan sencillo para tí, y jodidamente esperé cada día a que regresaras. A que me llamaras.

La mente de Harry está nadando, lo que no le deja ni pensar.

—No fue sencillo para mí.

—Sí, quizá no —se ríe Louis, rompiendo sus palabras cualquier tipo de emoción, pues su voz se escucha herida. Él retira la nieve de sus ojos y Harry, repentinamente, se concientiza de que esta es la conversación más larga que han tenido en cinco años—. Pero aún lo hiciste, y ahora el mundo está terminando. Dentro de una semana, ni siquiera estaremos aquí.

Harry siente una piedra creciendo en su garganta, y él parpadea para contener las lágrimas, respirando bruscamente por la nariz.

—Louis...

Louis sacude su cabeza, cortándolo.

—Fuiste el amor de mi vida.

—Y tú sigues siendo el de la mía —dice rápidamente, dejando que el hielo entumezca sus dedos cuando se empuja hacia sí mismo hacia arriba. Se sorprende ante lo fácil que las palabras salen, cuán verdaderas son. Ya que él está parado a unos pies de Louis, cierra la distancia hasta quedar cara a cara—. Comprendo que no sea justo, Louis, pero tú eres el amor de mi maldita vida, y lamento lo que te he hecho.

Louis no responde lo mismo. Solamente mira a Harry un instante, sus pestañas ensuciándose por la nieve. Blanco contra azul. Él es el reflejo exacto del invierno.

—Quiero que seamos amigos.

—Amigos —repite Harry, pronunciando con extrañeza esa palabra. Aún, no puede creer que esté consiguiendo tanto—. Me gustaría eso.

—A mí también.

Harry no habla después de eso. Se mantiene mirando la cara de Louis, en la talante con la cual la luna le ilumina, y la forma en la que él resalta contra el manto oscuro nocturno.

—Has crecido —dice Louis.

Harry ríe humedamente.

—Tú igual.

—Sí —concede Louis, mirándose los pies con una pequeñísima sonrisa. Su boca está azul—. Supongo que lo he hecho, ¿no?

Harry asiente antes de que haya una insignificante pausa del tiempo donde él se está moviendo más cerca, helados brazos abiertos en una invitación. Harry y Louis están mirándose fijamente las manos, pero, entonces, Louis las mueve hacia él, sus propios brazos envolviendo la cintura de Harry.

Es lo... es lo más cerca que han estado en cinco años, y Harry empieza a sentir, nuevamente, su calidez; respira profundamente, mientras baja su cabeza al hombro de Louis.

Piensa que esto es...

Es Louis y él. Harry y Louis; el Sol puede estár ocultándose al otro lado del mundo, empero, él aún sostiene el final del mundo entre sus manos. De alguna manera, puede sentir cada lugar donde se tocan. En las rodillas y en los corazones. El calor zumba a través de su cuerpo como electrocución.

Se mueve hacia atrás para ver el rostro de Louis, Harry parpadea fuera la nieve de sus ojos. Louis sonríe suavemente y exhala, perdiendo su mirada hacia donde debe estar la casa, extraída en cuadrícula por los árboles.

—Deberíamos regresar —musita.

Harry asiente, dejando que sus manos se retiren y bajen a su costado.

Hacen silencio mientras hacen su camino a través del estanque, la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies calzados con botas, pero es un silencio profundo, del tipo de silencio que lo dice todo.

Cuando llegan a la casa, retiran sus botas y chaquetas, y encuentran que los otros chicos están durmiendo en la sala de estar, extremidades desparramadas unas sobre otras en el mismo sofá. La televisión está apagada, pero las llamas parpadean en la chimenea, arrojando sombras.

—¿Deberíamos dejarlos? —murmura Louis, mirando por encima a Harry mientras observan desde la puerta. La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro es suficiente para que Harry empiece a soltar una sonrisa, también; sin ninguna razón, solo porque sí.

Harry asiente, sonriéndole a Louis.

—¿Qué? —pregunta este, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su mano subiendo a su rostro, como si quisiera ocultar algo erróneo en él.

—Nada —ríe parsimoniosamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando a los chicos. Liam está arregazado debajo del brazo de Zayn y Niall descansa en el regazo de Liam—. Lucen tan pacíficos, Lou —dice—. Dejémoslos.

—Sí —Louis está de acuerdo—. Está bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanta con el sol.

Es un momento antes de que él empuje hacia atrás las sábanas y se levante de la cama, la fresca alfombra siendo un choque contra sus pies descalzos. Haciendo un camino hacia la ventana, Harry tiembla contra el frío aire que se desliza contra sus pies desnudos. Su piel se pone de gallina, como braille extendiéndose por su piel.

Harry observa al Sol y el tiempo se alarga.

Medio dormido, es todo lo que puede obligarse a hacer.

Sus ojos quedan atrapados en una pequeña esfera que ilumina a la distancia, e imagina que está siendo sostenida por una cuerda invisible, suspendida allí contra la pálida cortina blanca del cielo.

Se imagina subir con ayuda de una escalera, un jarro de esperanza y unas tijeras, cortando la cuerda, dejando que el Sol caiga nuevamente en la oscuridad, dejando que el mundo continúe como siempre.

Pero, no, piensa. No puede pasar eso. No pasará.

En seis días, desde ahora, ese mismo Sol estará engulléndolos por completo.

❄

 

—Entonces, ¿Vamos a dar una fiesta en el fin del mundo? —repite Niall. La pálida luz del sol de la tarde lo lava en dorado, su cabello es como un fósforo cuando se abren paso a través del pavimento cubierto de nieve del estacionamiento de Wal-Mart—. Muchachos, tengo que decir, eso es una maldita vergüenza.

Louis se ríe, su aliento escapando en color blanco.

—Mejor que sentarse y llorar por ello, si me preguntas.

—Qué bueno que no te pregunté —Niall hace una mueca.

Harry sonríe, bizco ante la luz del débil sol. Es una esfera en el cielo que quema.

Arriba a la distancia, Liam y Zayn ya están entrando a la tienda, donde las puertas corredizas de cristal se cierran detrás de ellos, haciéndolos lucir como una sola persona, ya que sus cuerpos se difuminaban para volverse uno.

Harry... él siempre se pregunta si lo que ve significa algo.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos, camina a través del lote vacío con Niall y Louis, la nieve bajo sus pies sonando como papeles incendiados. LLegan al primer grupo de puerta y Harry entra de últimas, siguiéndolos.

El aire está cálido adentro, y hay un banco y un pasillo que conduce a los baños; Harry, sin embargo, continúa hasta que están moviéndose por el segundo grupo de puertas, el bajo techo se abre a un rayo de luz fluorescente.

Las luces parpadean sobre ellos, tintandolos de blanco.

—Jodida mierda, este lugar está desierto —nota Louis, sus ojos viajando alrededor de la tienda. El lugar está, sin duda, vacío, y los números cerca de las cajas registradoras brillan—. ¿Hay gente aún trabajando?

—No pareciera —responde Niall—. Yo no estaría trabajando.

Harry sigue la mirada de Louis, apreciando que está en lo correcto.

Toda la tienda está vacía de personas y medio vacía de cualquier otra cosa. El pasillo lateral se extienden a través de los pisos de linóleo blanco, con latas y cajas de cereales esparcidos por el azulejo. La ropa se ha ido de los bastidores, y Harry se da cuenta de que la gente ha estado aquí, buscando formas de sobrevivir.

Él casi piensa que es inesperada... esta necesidad de las personas por sobrevivir.

Especialmente en tiempos como este, cuando buscar supervivencia parece inservible porque, en seis días, el Sol llegará y los volverá polvo.

Por poco, cree que es extraño, pero...

Pero él recuerda que está caminando por un Wal-Mart deshabitado con los mismos chicos que no había visto en años, todos juntos, y él supone que tal vez él está haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Parece que no es solo tú —dice Louis a lo que ellos caminan por una casi vacía sección de ropa de mujer, mirando hacia Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Harry, tomado por sorpresa por la calidez de Louis.

Louis ríe, retirando su mirada.

—Ya lo sabes. Ir con esperanza y todo eso.

—Oh, sí —Harry sonríe, entendiendo—. Sí, creo que no.

Niall les mira sin decir algo, pero Harry puede sentir la pregunta allí. Parece caliente, ardiente, y está contento de que no se diga. Extrañamente, siente que es algo delicada, como palabras que podrían quebrantar lo que por fín consiguió de vuelta.

Los pensamientos de Harry son interrumpidos cuando Liam y Zayn aparecen dentro de su rango de visión, Zayn paseando por la tienda de comestibles con un carrito lleno de gaseosas, papas de paquete, vasos de papel y tenedores de plástico.

—Conseguimos algunas cosas para la fiesta —dice Liam cuando los ve.

—Creo que lo pueden ver, Li —sonríe con satisfacción Zayn, dándole un golpecito a la sien de Liam, sonando sus dedos amortiguados por la tela del sombrero de liam.

El rostro de Liam se sonroja un poco y ríe.

—Cállate.

Louis sonríe.

—Ustedes dos son muy tiernos.

Aunque lo dijo como una broma, suena cierto, y Harry no entiende cómo no pudo verlo antes; el amor entre ellos, entre Liam y Zayn. Porque ahora, a medida que ellos caminan debajo de la fluorescente luz de la tienda, su amor parece brillar. Es tan jodidamente obvio.

Y Harry sabe que es infantil y estúpido, pero se siente celoso.

Lo está. Está celoso de lo que ellos tienen y el hecho de que no la han embarrado aún como él.

Pero, realmente, no puede estár totalmente celoso, porque él está aquí con todos ellos, estos muchachos que él ama más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y es más de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría ser.

Harry agacha su mirada un poco, quedándose atrás un poco del resto de los chicos a medida que caminan por la tienda, llenando el carrito con cosas para su fiesta en el fin del mundo.

—Confeti y serpentinas —dice Niall, tomándolas del estante y botándolas cuando están en la sección de sección de suministros para fiestas—. Tenemos que darle sabor al lugar.

Louis ríe, haciendo eco ese sonido.

—Bien pensado, chico.

Una vez que el carrito es completamente lleno y han llenado otros dos más, se detienen en la sección de juguetes, y Liam los mira con una pregunta en sus ojos.

Él dice:

—Vamos a pagar por todo esto, ¿cierto?

Harry sonríe.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que somos ladrones de tiendas, Li?

Louis sonríe. Liam frunce el ceño.

—No. No lo hago. Es solo que... bueno, notaste que no hay cajeros aquí.

—Podríamos dejar el dinero en el mostrador —sugiere Zayn, sus ojos sobre el rostro de Liam—. Y todos podríamos ayudar un poco.

—Olvídalo —dice Louis—. Solo considéralo como un descuento por el fin del mundo.

—Sí, con un cien por ciento de descuento en todo —se ríe Niall sofocadamente, recostándose contra una repisa de juguetes empaquetados.

—Pero, eso sería robar —murmura Liam—. No quiero.

—Bueno, algunas veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos, Li —contesta Louis con tono jocoso, sus palabras suavizadas por una sonrisa—. Ya, tengo una idea.

Y, después, Harry lo ve desaparecer por el siguiente pasillo, las luces de arriba parpadeando y coloreándolo en amarillo.

Regresa un poco después con una cesta llena de pistolas _Nerf_ , cinco de ellas, todas de amarillo y azul neon.

—Bienvenidos al último juego del escondite, muchachos. Elijan. Las cosas se van a volver espantosas.

—Encuentro ridículo que tengas veintiséis años —dice Liam, sacudiendo su cabeza. Luce avergonzado cuando elige una de las armas, dándole la vuelta en sus manos—. ¿En serio crees que esto sea necesario?

—Ya lo creo —comenta Niall, eligiendo también una.

—Y no quiero pagar por todas estas cosas que son gratis —agrega Zayn, cogiendo un arma de la canasta. La revisa por un momento antes de volver a Liam, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo siento, compañero.

—Seguro que lo sientes —replica Liam con cálidas palabras.

Harry es el último en tomar un arma, y la mirada que Louis le da cuando lo hace no es una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero es atenta, es pesada, y por alguna razón eso es suficiente para hacer que la sangre suba a las mejillas de Harry.

—Escuchen, chicos —dice Louis, moviendo sus ojos de Harry—. Así es como el juego va a ser.

____

—Harry, quédate abajo, pequeña mierda —susurra Zayn, tirando de la manga de la chaqueta de Harry hasta ponerlo de vuelta en el suelo con azulejos. Harry casi se ríe, pero Zayn rueda los ojos—. Eres bien estúpido, compañero. ¿Siquiera escuchaste las reglas?

—No —Harry sonríe, sentándose en el estante de las sopas enlatadas.

—Lo supuse —dice Zayn, su boca se inclina desde donde se sienta frente a Harry, apoyando su cabeza con cabello oscuro contra el estante opuesto.

El pasillo se extiende a cada lado de ellos como una lámina de hielo, los azulejos blancos brillan bajo la tenue iluminación, y Harry mantiene la voz baja, escuchando cualquier sonido que advierta a los otros chicos.

—Creo que deberíamos movernos —musita Harry—. No vi a nadie.

Zayn arquea sus cejas, mirando hacia el final del pasillo. Más allá, hay compartimientos de almohadas y libros de cinco dólares, pero nadie a la vista. Aún así, Zayn mira de vuelta a Harry, escéptico.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —asiente.

Zayn piensa en ello por unos segundos antes de que, lentamente, se levante en una posición recta, sosteniendo la pistola _Nerf_ en frente suyo como una arma genuina. Harry se levanta y lo sigue, ambos moviéndose despacio hasta el final del pasillo y, luego, saliendo de este.

Mirando alrededor, Harry observa que el lugar sigue solitario.

—¿Ves? Nadie —sonríe, bajando su pistola.

—¡Hola, señoritas! —alguien grita de repente, y Harry ve cómo Niall y Liam aparecen detrás de una pared de tarjetas de felicitación, riendo a medida que se acercan a Harry y Zayn—. ¡Genial encontrarlas aquí!

Sus armas están levantas, apuntando y listas para disparar.

—¡Demonios, Styles! —grita Zayn, por poco riendo, y se lanzan a correr, dividiéndose en diferentes pasillos. Harry se devuelve a la sección de sopas, riendo descabelladamente mientras sus pies forrados en botas se mueven por las baldosas.

No se detiene hasta que llega a la sección de ropa.

Una vez allí, calma sus pasos, agachándose detrás de un estante medio vacío de camisas. Tiene cuidado de no hacer ruido cuando se sienta en la gruesa y gris alfombra del suelo, inclinándose hasta que su cabeza está descansando contra una tabla de pantalones caqui doblados.

Desde ahí, si alza la cabeza, puede ver las puertas corredizas de vidrio que dirigen hacia afuera. La luz del sol se filtra a través de ellas, lavándose sobre el piso cerca de la entrada, y Harry desea que desaparezca.

El Sol, no su luz. La luz se puede quedar.

—No te dispararé si tú no lo haces —alguien dice, alarmando a Harry; se gira hacia el que produce el sonido, con ojos muy abiertos.

Louis está parado allí, su pistola _Nerf_ apuntando a la frente de Harry.

Su piel luce lechosa, sus ojos como un vitral.

—Jesús, Lou. Me asustaste —él exhala un segundo. Las palabras se suavizan cuando se deslizan por su boca.

Louis baja el arma, sonriendo.

—Te dejaste tan incauto y sin resguardo.

Harry no responde, solo lo mira; Louis se sienta a su lado en el estrecho espacio. Sus brazos se rozan, y la sensación es cálida. Harry gira, mirando una parte del rostro bañado en luz de Louis. En esta cercanía, nota la palidez de su cuello y la forma en la que parece sobresalir contra la piel de oveja de su chaqueta.

Sin resguardo, Louis dijo.

—No estoy seguro de que sea verdad —responde finalmente Harry con voz baja.

Louis le mira. Ahora, tan repentinamente, ellos están cara a cara. Los ojos verdes unidos a los azules, y esos azules devolviéndole la mirada. Es tenso, como si los estantes los estuvieran encerrando a cada lado. El aire es denso, sofocante, y, quizá, es solo Harry quien lo siente así.

El amor. Brillante y obvio. Harry lo percibe.

—Louis —inicia, sin embargo, un sonido cercano de pasos aplastan el silencio; esos pasos vienen acompañados de una conversación baja.

—¿Dónde están ellos? —dice alguien; más específicamente, Niall.

—No lo sé —responde Zayn—. ¿Revisaste allá?

—Jodido infierno —Louis musita, el momento hiciéndose añicos cuando miró hacia otro lado, levantándose para mirar por encima de la mesa—. Están los tres.

Harry permanece en el suelo, solamente observando a Louis mirar el mundo.

Por supuesto, son encontrados eventualmente. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo.

____

Liam pierde el juego, no obstante, todos los chicos terminan pagando.

Es solo para ser justos, Zayn explica.

Harry ve a través de eso.

❄

El camino a casa es silencioso y tranquilo.

La escarcha empaña el vidrio frío de la ventana del pasajero, pero Harry mantiene sus ojos en el mundo exterior, en la luz amplia del sol. Los árboles son rotos por la velocidad, convirtiéndolos en fantasmas.

E incluso cuando no está mirándole, puede sentir el afecto y la calidez de Louis extendiéndose a través del intersticio de ellos, y él se encuentra a sí mismo volteando a mirarle algunas veces, asegurándose de que no lo está imaginando.

Algunas veces, Louis siente su mirada y la regresa, y se miran el uno al otro por un instante antes de sonreír, solo un poco, y mover sus ojos.

—¿Crees que vaya a doler? —pregunta Niall después de un rato de silencio.

Liam frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La Llamarada solar —dice Niall, la luz del Sol inclinándose por la ventana e iluminándole. Sus iris ahora son grises—. ¿Crees que podremos sentirlo?

Las cosas son silenciosas por un momento. Uno que se estrecha mucho.

La grava se rompe debajo de los neumáticos mientras conducen por la carretera cubierta de nieve, el silencio se acomoda entre ellos como cenizas, y Harry se pregunta a sí mismo qué podría responder. ¿La sentirán? No está seguro.

Él realmente no pensó en ese aspecto del final del todo; el verdadero final, el momento en que el Sol se incline a la Tierra y la ahogue en luz y calor, poniéndolos a dormir.

—No —dice Louis por fín, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry; su sonrisa se ensancha a medida que el carro voltea por una curva. Louis no aparta la mirada del tablero, y Harry observa cómo sus ojos se vuelven más profundos bajo la luz del sol moribundo—, honestamente, no creo que vayamos a sentir algo.

—Sí, considero que tienes razón —dice Niall—. Será rápido, ¿cierto? Instantáneo.

—Ni siquiera sabremos que está sucediendo —concuerda Louis, y Harry captura la imagen de sus dedos apretando sobre el volante, poniéndose los nudillos un poco blancos.

Está mintiendo, Harry nota. Está mintiendo a través de sus dientes.

Por supuesto que lo está, es Louis. Siempre ha sido así.

No quiere que nadie se sienta triste o asustado. Él no pretende estar bien por miedo a no verse... bien; está pretendiendo estar bien porque quiere que lo estén los demás. En ese momento, Harry está tan abrumado de amor por el niño que ni siquiera puede lidiar con ello.

Algunas veces olvida que Louis es mayor, sin embargo, en momentos como este, lo recuerda. Cuando fueron eliminados del _X-Factor_ hace muchos años, Louis no había llorado hasta más tarde cuando Harry parecía no poder detenerse, y Harry no podía consolar a Louis como quería debido a las cámaras, quemando con pesadez en sus espaldas.

Ya no es como eso.

Harry quiere estirar su mano y tomar la de Louis, pero sabe que no puede. Aún, en su regazo, sus dedos tiemblan, cantando una canción.

Suspirando, Harry voltea hacia la ventana y él mira cómo las palabras de Niall parecen pintarse en la escarcha: ¿Crees que podremos sentirlo?

Es una cuestión que ha sido respondida, pero que aún lo sigue hasta su hogar.

❄

El cielo se oscurece, y Harry quiere dormir, pero no lo hace. Quiere dormir, pero no puede, porque la luz de la Luna está bañando los alrededores de la habitación y causando sombras en el techo, y no puede dejar de verlas, no puede parar de pensar que se ven de un azul brillante.

Moviéndose en la cama, Harry suspira.

Quizá todo lo que necesita es algo de aire fresco.

Algo de tiempo para pensar, o para preguntarse, o para respirar. Él debería salir, ver si el aire frío le ayuda a dormirlo.

—Está bien —se dice a sí mismo, su voz pareciendo alta contra el silencio de la habitación. Golpea las sábanas hasta salir de ellas, se levanta y hace una mueca en el choque frío de la madera contra sus pies descalzos.

Tropezando alrededor en la oscuridad, logra ponerse un par de pantalones jogging sobre sus bóxer y encuentra un par de medias tejidas, el aire refresca en su espalda cuando se pone un jersey sobre su camiseta blanca. Él es silencioso cuando se mueve por las escaleras.

La casa entera nada en sombras y silencio, todo azul y blanco, los ecos de cualquier color real. Harry se encoge de hombros dentro de su chaqueta y se pone las botas antes de caminar a la cocina. Una vez que está allí, abre la puerta, deslizando el vidrio y dando un paso hacia afuera.

El aire es helado, pero agradable. Harry camina a los bordes del balcón, sus botas crujiendo por la nieve y el hielo. Respira. Se recuesta contra la baranda, dejando que el frío se filtre por las mangas de su chaqueta.

El cielo es una manantial de tinta, desparramándose sobre todo.

Otra vez, está completamente vació de estrellas, pero, en la distancia, Harry puede ver el estanque congelado y los pinos, así que mantiene sus ojos en eso; en silencio, el tiempo se estrecha.

Siente a Louis antes de verlo.

Mirando hacia atrás, ve que Louis está de pie junto al patio cubierto de nieve, su cabello despeinado por el sueño, forrado en unos guantes y su chaqueta roja. Su presencia hace que Harry se despierte un poco, así que sonríe, soñoliento.

—Hoy

—Hola —sonríe Louis, caminando hasta pararse a su lado. Se inclina y descansa su brazo sobre la congelada baranda del balcón, manteniendo sus ojos azules y duros sobre Harry—. ¿No podías dormir?

—No podía dormir —concuerda Harry.

Louis le mira, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—No —dice Harry, intentando no pensar en los tiempos donde Louis lo hubiera ayudado con sus pesadillas. Esos tiempos en los que Louis subía a su cama y lo besaba para alejarlas—. No, no sé. ¿Alguna vez pasaste esas noches en que tus pensamientos son demasiados?

Louis asiente sin agregar nada y Harry le observa retirar la mirada, acomodándose sus ojos en la distante Luna.

Harry está medio despierto y medio dormido al mismo tiempo, la energía y el cansancio zumbando a través de él como un rayo, y él ni siquiera puede evitarlo.

Mira a Louis y la curva de su espalda, la pequeña pendiente de todo lo que él es. En la penumbra, el rojo de su chaqueta brilla fuerte, y allí está ese reflector de nuevo, haciéndolo lucirse.

Lo ilumina, y Harry está tan enamorado de él que duele.

—¿Has estado viendo a alguien? —pregunta de la nada.

No sabe por qué pregunto eso, hay algo sobre el estado medio dormido del mundo que lo saca de su boca.

Louis se gira hacia él, ojos gigantes.

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy preguntando si te has estado viendo con alguien más —dice Harry.

Louis solo lo mira fijamente por un momento y Harry puede sentir que se está pasando de la línea. Puede sentirlo en su intestino como algo retorcido, escavando profundamente, pues él, a todas cuentas, fue el que lo dejó. Pero ahora que está aquí, Louis está aquí, el mundo está por terminar, y Harry solo tiene que saberlo.

Louis sacude su cabeza, incrédulo.

—Han sido cinco años, Harry-

—Lo sé —interrumpe Harry—. Por favor.

Louis se mantiene mirándolo, y Harry se asusta de que lo está perdiendo, entonces un movimiento de cabeza de Louis—quien a la par suelta una exhalación de aire blanco— le llama la atención.

Cuando habla, lo hace despacio.

—Hace dos años —inicia, ahora mirando sus manos—. La noche en que tú me llamaste.

Louis se descarrila, pero es suficiente para que Harry note hacia dónde se dirige. Las piezas cambian y se unen, y ahí está, una respuesta, un golpe en el estómago.

—Estuviste con él —dice, sintiéndo vértigo.

—Sí —asiente Louis—. Sí, Harry. Lo estaba.

—¿Cuál...? —respira lento— Um, ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Louis lo mira fijo.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Harry? Te dije que quería que fueramos amigos, y lo estás arruinando.

—Solo necesito saberlo, Louis. Por favor.

Louis suspira, Harry observando su aliento tornarse blanco en el aire. Luce como humo, como vapor, brillando contra la tinta del cielo azul. Harry piensa en la frase polvo al polvo, y es ridículo cuánto quiere llorar.

—Su nombre era Aiden —dice Louis, agachando sus ojos.

—Aiden —repite tras un momento, y las vocales saben cobrizas en su boca. Sabe a sangre—. Suena amable.

—Y lo era —le da la razón Louis—. Fue muy amable.

Harry no puede siquiera hablar, solo continúa imaginando a un chico sin rostro en todos los lugares donde él debió haber estado. En la cama de Louis, en su corazón. Fue un idiota por irse.

—Después, tú llamaste —sigue Louis, sus cejas se arrugan como si estuviera recordando la noche—. Llamaste y escuché tu voz por primera vez en tres años, y yo solo... no podía hacerlo más, ¿sabes? Le dije que se fuera.

Harry niega, porque no es lo que quería.

No quería ser la razón de la tristeza de Louis, incluso cuando no estuviera a su alrededor.

—No quiero escucharlo eso...

—Fuiste un maldito estúpido, Harry, ¿lo sabes? Fuiste un jodido idiota para mí, pero en todo lo que pude pensar fue en cuánto te extrañaba —louis exhala fuertemente, restregándose una mano por la cara—. Cuando estuvimos en la banda, con la presión y todo eso, sabía lo que ellos decían, lo que las personas decían... ¿pero tú? Fuiste un estúpido por aun dudar de que te amé.

—Lo sé —dice Harry, porque realmente lo sabe.

—No lo entiendo —Louis suspira, mirando hacia arriba para verlo de nuevo—. Hasta este día, aún no lo logro. ¿Qué pensabas, Harry? ¿Que unos pocos días con ella me harían heterosexual? ¿Olvidarme de tí?

Dicho de esa forma, Harry nota las heridas de Louis; lo que ha causado. Las ve, y siente unas repentinas ganas de pedir perdón, porque no es Louis quien le debe una explicación. Louis no se lo debe.

—Jódete, Lou —dice Harry, sus manos temblando a sus lados—. Lo siento tanto.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta Louis con voz más aguda. Crece en volumen—. Sabías que no tenía opción, Harry. ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que era divertido para mí? ¿Que lo disfrutaba?

—No, Lou, vamos. No pensé eso. Sé que fue difícil para tí...

—¡Aún así te fuiste! —grita Louis, encarando a Harry y respirando pesadamente—. ¡No fue mi elección y, aún así, tú me dejaste! Y cada vez que la prensa, los periódicos o los fanáticos se acercaban a averiguar cuán mentiroso era yo, ¡estarías tan feliz de eso!

Louis se interrumpe, y Harry lo mira perdido.

—No estaba feliz de eso —dice tras un instante—. Eso... lo que viste, no era felicidad, Louis, eso era alivio.

—Claro —suspira Louis, dando una sacudida a su cabeza.

—No, hablo en serio —dice Harry con desesperación—. Si fueron ellos los que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, no fue tu culpa; fui estúpido, Louis, y te amé de primeras. Sólo quería que los demás lo supieran.

Louis le observa y Harry quiere saber en qué está pensando.

—Mentí antes —comienza Louis, su aliento traqueteando en una exhalación—. Cuando te mostraste en mi puerta, cuando te vi por primera vez... realmente quería golpearte hasta hacerte sangrar.

Harry asiente, acercándose.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste, Lou? Quiero que lo hagas.

—Porque —sacude su cabeza como si no pudiera creerse a sí mismo—, porque, Harry, me sentía feliz de verte. Pero, quería golpearte al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan putamente feliz de verte. Y cuando recordé cómo se veía tu cuerpo el día anterior a tu partida, pensé: no, no podría lastimar eso. No podría lastimarlo.

En el momento en que Louis habla, Harry quiere tomar esas palabras y empujarla devuelta a su boca, porque no hay manera de que Louis entienda lo que está haciendo ahora, qué clase de pensamientos le está haciendo pensar a Harry. Él está parado allí, mirando a Harry con ojos que no dicen nada.

Mirando a Louis, Harry deja que la marea de emoción lo atraiga.

—Golpéame —dice, enfrentando a Louis. Su voz se rompe cuando habla, hielo aplastante—. Solo, mierda, pégame, Louis. Lo merezco.

—Detente —dice Louis, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Para, Harry.

Harry le golpea, una colisión de sus manos contra ese pecho.

—¡Golpéame, Louis! Joder, ¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Vamos!

—¡Jódete, Harry! —grita Louis, golpeándolo de regreso, y Harry tropieza, pero se queda levantado—. ¡No quiero lastimarte!

Harry hace un movimiento nuevamente, hostil, riéndose como si le importara un comino.

—Oh, ¡A la mierda, Louis! ¡No te importó ni una mierda al herirme cuando estuviste lejos follando con sin cara Aiden!

Las palabras salen de su boca antes de poderlas detener.

Se interponen entre ellos a la luz de la luna y no parecen ser ciertas.

El momento está congelado, artificial, completamente glaseado, y Louis solo le devuelve la mirada, ojos azules agrandados que no pueden creer lo que Harry acaba de decir.

Harry, bueno, Harry tampoco puede creerlo. No tiene tiempo para pensar en eso, siquiera, porque Louis lo está apuñeteando.

Louis le golpea, por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Las manos de Louis están sobre Harry y no se sienten bien. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, lo hacen, porque Harry merece esos golpes. Es un reguero de pólvora de puñetazos, un sonido que hace eco, y Harry golpea el balcón cubierto de nieve con un ruido sordo.

Hay estrellas rodeando la visión de Harry, dolor quemando dentro de él como un Sol, y él parpadea, tratando de sentarse de nuevo. Pero Louis está allí, luchando contra el suelo, sintiendo el hielo como el metal frío contra la parte baja de su espalda. Pelea contra Louis y él le devuelve los puños, sus chaquetas de invierno amortiguan los sonidos, haciéndolo incómodo.

Y, finalmente, Louis se sienta sobre los muslos de Harry, inmovilizándolo.

—Fuiste el que se fue —dice, respirando con ímpetu—. No yo.

Harry se tensa, repentinamente sorprendido por la cercanía de su todo. Louis está allí, justo encima de él, su pálido rostro destacándose contra el cielo azabache, y sus ojos se ven tan profundos como este. Lucen tan azules.

Detrás de él, la luna inunda el mundo con plateado.

—Lo sé —admite Harry en una lenta exhalación de aliento—. Dios, Louis. Lo sé.

Louis no habla por un instante, solo mira a Harry, y luego sus manos enguantadas se posan para descansar en el cuello de Harry, una llave de estrangulación sin fuerza detrás de él.

—Tú has... —inicia, cejas frunciéndose mientras mira sus manos en el cuello de Harry—. Creo que me has arruinado para alguien más.

Harry permite que sus ojos se cierren y niega con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no es lo que quería —dice; es verdad.

No puede pensar ni siquiera en orden, inclusive formar palabras que no suenen como el nombre de Louis. Detrás de sus párpados, la oscuridad nada, y allí está de nuevo el brillo azul. Harry traga, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente. Enfoca a Louis, las líneas de su rostro se han suavizado por la luz de la Luna, y Harry no puede detener lo que sale de su boca.

—Solamente... te amo tanto, Louis —dice—. Y no quería decir lo que dije. En absoluto. Y mereces más de lo que puedo darte.

—Harry... —Louis inicia, dedos rozando la garganta del nombrado.

—Te amo —le corta, diciendo de nuevo lo que se siente bien. Cálido, algo más encendido que el Sol—. Joder, Louis. Sigo tratando de detenerlo, pero termino regresando a eso. Cada vez, termino aquí.

Louis piensa sobre eso, sus pulgares arrastrándose sobre la mandíbula de Harry.

—Si el mundo no fuera a terminar... —dice, mirando directamente al rizado—, si el mundo no fuera a terminar, ¿aún así estarías aquí?

Harry está callado por un segundo antes de responder.

—Sí —contesta—. Realmente creo que lo estaría. Quizá no ahora; o sea, eventualmente. No podría haber durado para siempre sin ti.

Louis asiente, meditabundo.

—Ellos dijeron que fue un intento de suicidio.

Vacilante, Harry le mira.

—¿Les crees?

—No quiero hacerlo —responde Louis, sus manos moviéndose a la nuca de Harry. Agilmente, hala del cabello de Harry, y todo está regresando, todas esas cosas que Harry ha luchado por olvidar.

El deseo, la necesidad, el amor tan brillante que lo ciega.

Harry está aturdido, bienaventurado. No sabe cómo llegó a esa situación.

—Estaba pensando en ti.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando el carro me estrelló —explica—. Estaba pensando en tí.

Louis le observa fijamente, alerta.

—¿Estabas pensando en mi?

Harry mueve su cabeza, temblando contra el frío que penetra por su bluyín.

—La mujer en la radio me preguntó... o sea, había parado por la luz roja y ella le preguntó a los oyentes si teníamos remordimientos... y, noté que los tenía.

Él se separa, tragando, y Louis no dice nada.

Solo lo mira por un momento, antes de que repentinamente sus pulgares enguantados estén cepillando sobre los agrietados labios de Harry, esparciéndoles calor, retornándoles el color.

—Louis —Harry respira, todo su cuerpo se aquieta.

—Joder —dice Louis, ojos puestos sobre la boca de Harry—. No puedo hacer eso.

Harry se congela, porque no sabe qué es lo que quiere decir con eso.

—Lou...

Pero, entonces, deja de hablar cuando Louis se apoya, dejando su frente contra la de Harry. Habla, unas palabras que se envuelven a sí mismas en la mejilla de Harry.

—No puedo hacer esto —repite con voz rompiéndose como una ola—. Mierda, rizado, no puedo solamente ser tu amigo.

Harry no puede creer las palabras que está escuchando; desconoce si es un truco o... no sabe, sin embargo, está tan enamorado de Louis que duele. Como una contusión o quemadura, el amor sigue allí, y es más grande de lo que jamás ha sido.

—Te amo —dice él, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para buscar el contacto de Louis. Sus palabras suenan borrosas cuando habla—. Louis, te amo.

Debajo de la plateada luz lunar, el negro de las pupilas de Louis se ensanchan, rodeadas de un círculo azul. Harry abre su boca un poco más, permitiendo que el pulgar enguantado de Louis se deslice hacia adentro, parpadeando despacio.

Louis pasa saliva y se aleja, sentándose en las piernas de Harry, manteniendo su pulgar donde está.

—Tienes sangre en tu boca.

Harry traga, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Sí.

En seguida, se mueve más cerca de nuevo, más cerca y más cerca hasta que su labio befo está contra el labio superior de Harry, ambos increíblemente cálidos en medio del invierno. Harry se siente como un niño nuevamente, ¡un maldito infante! Porque todo es tan familiar y, a la vez, nuevo, que no sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

—Louis —respira, todo su cuerpo flojo.

—En serio me jodiste —dice Louis una segunda vez, y las letras caen sobre la boca de Harry como lluvia. Entonces, decide tragarlas, bebérselas, porque son reales y él está apenado.

—Lo siento —susurra Harry, con su boca tan cercana a la de Louis que pensar correctamente no es una opción. La fría madera del balcón se entierra en su espalda, pero eso no es nada comparado con sentir a Louis sentado sobre él; con su pulgar en su boca.

—Lo sé —dice Louis, sacando el dedo de la boca del rizado y poniendo sus labios, en su lugar; sus labios se mueven en una talante que hace que Harry vea estrellas. Louis puso la sangre allí y ahora la está limpiando, y eso, piensa Harry, eso tiene que significar algo.

—Lou —lloriquea Harry, su boca extendiéndose.

Las manos de Louis son toscas a cada lado del rostro de Harry, y este último cierra sus ojos mientras le besa de nuevo, boquiabierto y hambriento, su cuerpo completo zumbando por amor y deseo.

Louis le besa lento, como si intentara recordar, y Harry está comenzando a sentir calor de nuevo en sus pies.

Está temblando, quizá de frío o algo más. No está seguro.

—Dime que no me dejarás —murmura Louis, separándose.

Los ojos de Harry se abren, revolcándose mareado cuando nota lo hinchada y rosa que está la boca de Louis. Este solo lo mira, esperando, y Harry no entiende.

—El mundo va a terminar —dice.

Louis lo besa otra vez, repentino, pero, entonces, se echa hacia atrás, sus ojos azules parpadean un par de veces sobre los de Harry.

—Dime que no me dejarías, si tuvieras la oportunidad.

Harry lo observa por un momento, intentando comprender.

Y, repentinamente, lo hace. Esto ha sido tan duro para Louis como lo ha sido para él, tal vez aún más, porque Louis no fue el que dejó. Louis fue dejado. Fue dejado por, probablemente, la única persona en la que él podría confiarle hasta su vida.

Es esa realización que hace que Harry se sienta como mierda.

Exhala, empujando a Louis sobre su espalda y se acuesta entre sus piernas, manos frías acunando los lados de su cara.

—Me has extrañado, ¿cierto? —dice, pulgares cepillando el espacio al lado de los oídos de Louis.

Louis resopla una risita, y su aliento es todo blanco. Mira fijamente hacia Harry, sus pestañas ya están espolvoreadas con nieve.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?

—No me iría—dice Harry con brusquedad, moviéndose para presionar un pico sobre la mejilla de Louis, en su nariz y la pendiente de su maxilar. Es increíble lo que esto le hace a él. Cuánto importa—. No te dejaría —dice sobre el labio superior de Louis—. Moriría si lo hiciera.

—Morirás de todas formas —ríe Louis—. La llamarada solar..., recuérdalo.

Harry sonríe, sacudiendo su cabeza y besando a Louis nuevamente, sus bocas presionadas juntas a medida que el aire invernal se mueve a su alrededor, frío y muy glacial. Empieza lento, cuidadoso, pero cuando Louis lleva sus manos a la maraña de cabello de Harry y tira de ella suavemente, la boca de Harry se abre para deslizar un ruidoso jadeo, el placer atravesándolo como una ola.

Louis se ríe por ello, lamiendo húmedamente el labio inferior de Harry.

—Te gusta eso, ¿no?

Harry asiente, incapaz de formar palabras, y besa a Louis; esta vez, es salvaje, respirando por la nariz como si fuera la única forma en que sabe cómo. Su cuerpo entero está sobre el fuego y no puede creer que pasó tanto tiempo sin esto, realmente, no comprende cómo se fue a dormir sin besar primero la boca de Louis.

De un tirón, está siendo empujado para que se acueste sobre su espalda y Louis reposa entre sus piernas, de nuevo, besando con profundidad su boca, como si intentase encender una hoguera adentro. Harry está abrumado por la cercanía, por todos los lugares en donde Louis le está tocado. Con sus pechos tocándose, siente el calor de Louis atravesar el espesor de sus chaquetas.

Como ahogarse, piensa, Esto es como ahogarse.

El Sol no los puede tocar aquí.

—————

—Ya regreso —dice Louis, moviéndose hacia el pasillo.

Harry asiente, todo en lo que puede pensar es que la voz de Louis suena como la miel; quiere verterla en su boca y bebérsela toda. Es patético lo que Louis le causa. Hace que a su cuerpo le recorra electricidad.

Suspira intranquilo, sentándose a los pies de la cama de Louis.

Está inseguro de cómo llegó allí. Es como si en un minuto se hubieran estado besando con Louis y, repentinamente, ya no estaba pendiente, la claridad convirtiéndose en oscuridad, tragándose toda. No le gusta.

Medio dormido, pero aún despabilado, espera a que Louis regrese.

Ya despojado de un par de unos pantalones blancos y el par de calcetines tejidos, deja que la calidez vuelva a los dedos de sus pies, una sensación que es hormigueante. Como pisar sobre vidrio, pero menos evitable.

La habitación de Louis es una red de sombras y luz de Luna.

Está parcialmente perdida en la oscuridad y Harry no puede hacer nada, no realmente. Una de las paredes está cubierta, casi por completo, por una ventana, encarando hacia el pasto y entrada de coches, y, más allá, el mundo luce plateado y congelado. Un cielo púrpura y pinos hechos de hielo y nieve.

A la luz del alba, probablemente brillará más.

Se imagina sentado en el centro del Sol.

Louis regresa un momento después, sus pasos susurrando a través del suelo alfombrado. Cuando se para frente a Harry, la luz lunar lo golpea y lo vuelve color plateado, y Harry ve que está trayendo un tazón lleno de agua de hielo y hojas de menta. Él levanta una ceja, y Louis simplemente sonríe.

—Ayudará con el moretón.

—Ya veo —dice Harry, una pequeña sonrisa creciendo en su rostro, a pesar.

Mira a Louis retorciendo un pequeño trapo para lavar y arrodillándose en el suelo, arrastrando los pies entre las piernas de Harry.

—Me encanta cuando me lastimas y luego me haces sentir mejor.

Louis ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza avergonzadamente.

—Cállate.

La Luna baña el perímetro de su rostro y Harry piensa que es mágica la manera en la que él resplandece. Durante todos los años que ha estado afuera, nunca pudo encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera de la misma forma.

—Cierra tus ojos —dice Louis. tan cerca de Harry que es alarmante.

Harry escucha, tiembla ante la presión del húmedo trapo contra su párpado, después contra su boca, y finalmente en los pómulos. Huele a hierbabuena y madera mojada, recordándole a Harry el mar.

—Lou —él se estremece—. No estoy herido en todos lados.

—Lo sé —admite Louis con suave voz. Harry puede decir que está sonriendo—. Simplemente creo que es muy divertido verte temblando.

—Eres un bastardo —ríe, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Las gotas de agua se deslizan por su mejillas, frías y húmedas, y él respira temblorosamente, su boca abriéndose cuando Louis enjuaga con el trapo su garganta—. Estoy excitándome aquí —dice en voz baja,

Quiso decirlo como una broma, pero el tinte suena real, y los movimientos de Louis se detienen prontamente. Harry abre sus ojos. Louis lo está mirando fijamente, mirada azul parpadeante que revolotea desde su boca hasta sus ojos.

Louis deja el trapo nuevamente en la vasija, lamiendo sus labios.

Se miran el uno al otro, y aquello se siente como si todo el mundo estuviera congelándose en su lugar, justo allí, justo ahora; el tiempo de verdad pareciera haberse detenido, como si por fín ellos ganaran la guerra que tenían con el Sol.

Medio rostro de Louis está bordeado por la luz lunar, y Harry se siente amado. Respira con lentitud, sus ojos cerrándose a la par que Las manos de Louis se enredan entre su cabello, porque de ese movimiento él ha conseguido electricidad hasta en la punta de sus dedos, candente y abrasadora.

Harry traga, repentinamente caliente en todos los lugares donde antes sentía frío.

Louis se ladea y se besan de nuevo, sus bocas presionándose juntas como un secreto debajo de la tenue iluminación de la recámara. Besar a Louis es como respirar, algo que Harry sabía cómo hacer antes de que realmente lo figurase. Su corazón late tan rápido que puede sentirlo en su garganta.

Louis se separa de él y Harry le mira quitarse el jersey por encima de su cabeza, ahora fijándose en la pálida extensión de su estómago, bañada en plateado por la Luna. En la semioscuridad, los ojos de Louis están encapuchados.

—Por Dios, Lou —dice, su voz suena como la característica de la textura del algodón: suave. Absolutamente destrozada.

Louis le mira de vuelta, sus labios se ven rojos tras el beso.

—Acuéstate.

Su voz suena tranquila y amorosa, y Harry simplemente asiente, arrastrándose hacia la cama hasta que esté tendido sobre las finas sábanas de algodón. Se quita las medias, pero deja la ropa interior intacta, mirando cómo Louis lo observa. Observa a Harry como si fuera algo valioso, algo especial, y todo su cuerpo se sienta cálido con la realización de que Louis, quizá, aún lo ama como solía hacerlo.

El aire alrededor de ellos cambia, volviéndose más denso.

Sonriendo dormilonamente, Harry lame sus labios a medida que Louis gatea por la cama, haciéndose un camino hacia Harry. A excepción de sus bóxer negros, no está usando nada, y Harry no puede hacer nada más que estár allí acostado. Louis se detiene dentro de las piernas de Harry y se agacha, besándolo lentamente en el pecho y, luego, moviéndose hacia su estómago, el suave flequillo acariciando el vientre de Harry, revolviendo mariposas.

El cuerpo de Harry hierve con eso, calor acumulándose en su ingle.

Sonríe estúpidamente. la sensualidad del reconocimiento.

Louis baja más, besando el suave vello que baja hacia los boxers de Harry, y le hace cosquillas tanto que Harry se ríe, él se ríe como una niña, moviendo las manos de los costados para acariciar el cabello de Louis.

—Eres una persona rara —dice, boca extendiéndose en una sonrisa tímida.

El sonido de la risa de Louis se ve acallada contra el vientre de Harry, y éste repentinamente es golpeado por la intimidad del momento. Por la cercanía. Por la luz de la Luna. Es extraño cuán fácil es esto, estar allí tras tantos años estando aparte. Es como si él solo existiera en los lugares donde Louis le está tocando. Exhalando temblorosamente, el estómago de Harry revolotea ante Louis besando, de nuevo, su pecho, su clavícula y su garganta. Está yendo despacio, entregando besos como disculpas que Harry no merece.

Estimulado por la emoción, Harry tira suavemente de Louis por su cabello y lo besa otra vez, esta vez con rudeza, su boca magullada por la fuerza de la misma.

Las sombras cambian alrededor, la luz de la Luna cayendo sobre la cama, sobre sus cuerpos semidesnudos, y Harry está tan enamorado que le lastima. Fue tan estúpido al pensar que superaría esto.

—Túmbate —susurra Louis con palabras borrosas contra la boca de Harry.

Harry se echa hacia atrás, poniéndose sobre la almohada nuevamente, la respiración se engancha cuando los dedos de Louis se enredan alrededor de la pretina de su ropa interior, tirando de ellos hacia abajo sobre sus muslos. Harry levanta su trasero del colchón, dejando que Louis los termine de sacar; de repente, está más desnudo de lo que ha estado con alguien en mucho tiempo. En más de un sentido, ha quedado al descubierto.

Su dura longitud descansa contra el largo valle de su estómago y el pulgar de Louis roza su hueso de la cadera, descansando sobre el moretón allí.

—Debería haber ido —dice, sus cejas arrugándose ante el pensamiento. Su voz suena rota, y a Harry no le gusta—. Debí haber estado allí, Haz, lo siento.

Harry niega, sonriendo.

—No. Estoy feliz de que no fuiste. Era un desastre.

Louis le mira fijamente, finalmente riendo.

—Aún eres un desastre.

—Sí, aunque uno ardiente —se burla Harry.

—Es lo que eres, rizado —Louis sonríe, moviéndose lejos y parándose al lado de los pies de la cama, nuevamente. El corazón de Harry late más rápido cuando Louis se despoja de sus bóxer, ahora desnudo sobre un cuadrado de luz de Luna.

Es como la leche y la miel, piensa Harry, y ni siquiera puede evitar que sus ojos se desvíen hacia la dureza de Louis.

—Jesús —respira, la palabra empujándose fuera de su boca—. Eres perfecto. O sea, siempre has sido maravilloso, pero así-

—Cállate, por Dios —Louis sonríe, avergonzado. Regresa a la cama, el colchón se queja sutilmente debajo de su peso. Se arrodilla entre las piernas abiertas de Harry, besándole en el interior de ellas, y luego sobre el vientre y el miembro de Harry.

—Joder —gime Harry, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose con la sensación.

Louis le empuja de nuevo hacia abajo, sonriendo.

—Quédate quieto, pervertido pequeño monstruo.

Harry se ríe, perdiendo su respiración, ni siquiera logrando pensar. Todo lo que puede sentir es el calor de la boca de louis contra su piel y la excitación que asciende dentro de él fluye a través de su cuerpo como una inundación, curvándole los dedos de los pies y haciendo que su aliento salga en pequeñas ráfagas cortas.

Debe ser vergonzoso, pero no lo es para Louis.

—Date la vuelta —ordena Louis, subiendo para besar a Harry en la boca antes de que él esté sobre sus rodillas y codos, las palmas de sus manos cruzadas sobre las sábanas como si estuviera rezando por algo. Y, después, Louis está detrás suyo, repartiendo picos sobre su espalda y por la suave pendiente de su columna vertebral. ¿Le sentirá temblar?

—¿Necesitas—inicia Louis, su aliento esparce calor sobre la oreja de Harry—, eh, necesitas algo?

—Sí —Harry asiente, mareado por la excitación—. Sí. Ha sido un buen tiempo.

Louis está silencioso por un momento, y termina sin pronunciar algo.

Harry se pregunta qué quiso decir.

La cama cruje cuando Louis sale de ella y, seguido, suenan pequeños pasos sobre la alfombra; ahí está el sonido amortiguado de él arrastrando las manos en los cajones. Y, después, está de regreso detrás de Harry, una sensación que es de calor y piel desnuda. Harry se tensa, cerrando los ojos ante la fría humedad que se extiende entre sus mejillas, seguido por el lento toque de los dedos de Louis dentro, y, ¡es tan jodidamente extraño después de tanto tiempo! Pero, no se queja.

Mantiene su cuerpo quieto hasta que el leve dolor se desvanece, pasando a ser otra cosa, algo mejor que le hace sonrojar y flaquear sus rodillas, como si estuvieran a punto de ceder bajo él.

—Mierda —gime, empujando la mano de Louis.

Louis ríe con afecto.

—¿Estás listo, entonces?

Harry asiente, pero no puede ni siquiera sonreír porque todo se siente tan bien y su cuerpo no funciona bien, está conectado para reaccionar en cada roce contra su piel. Louis es jodidamente electrizante, y la longitud de Harry está aún dura contra su estómago a medida que se arrodilla a cuatro patas.

—Oh, por Dios. Yo, joder —resopla ruidosamente Harry, tensándose mientras Louis empuja, llenándolo. Ha extrañado tanto esto. No hay nada como sentirle vivo y palpitante dentro del caparazón de su propio cuerpo.

—Te amenazaría con cubrir tu boca —dice Louis, forzado por los movimientos que hace—, pero, sé que, de hecho, te encanta eso.

Harry sí que ríe por ello, pero ese sonido se convierte en otro gemido cuando Louis se empuja más profundo, por poco cepillando ese punto dentro suyo.

Su cuerpo se mueve como si estuviera hecho de deseo.

La habitación se desplaza y se difumina a su alrededor, con aire pesado y embriagador, y Harry inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para volver a besar a Louis. Está desordenado jodidamente asombroso y gruñe en voz alta mientras siente la mano de Louis rodear su miembro, apenas cepillándolo, pero se siente...

Se siente increíble, realmente, y no está seguro de cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo sin esto, sin Louis, sin su cuerpo detrás suyo, dentro suyo, en todo lugar, ocupando un espacio, haciendo todo más valioso, haciendo que la vida fuera preciosa, haciéndola lucir digna de vivir.

—Mierda —jadea, liberando aire cálido contra la espalda de Harry.

Harry asiente, completamente sofocado por la lenta sensación de hormigueo que se mueve a través de él y hace brechas en su visión, en su memoria.

Todo lo que recuerda son las despaciosas curvas del nombre de Louis.

—Joder, estoy cerca —respira Louis, y después maniobra para que Harry se acueste sobre su espalda, pies enganchados en los hombros de Louis. En este ángulo, Harry puede ver la lujuria danzando a través de los ojos de su amado y, por supuesto, se mantiene mirando eso. Le gusta saber que él es la razón detrás.

Louis lo mira fijamente mientras aumenta la velocidad, pálidos cuadrados de la luz de la Luna que lavan algunas partes de su cuerpo. Es como una pantalla que atrae la atención sobre sus hombros y su vientre, la curva pronunciada de su clavículas. Su masculinidad.

—Tócate —dice Louis con voz desgastada.

Harry hace lo que se le ordena, sonriendo hacia Louis a medida que se acaricia a sí mismo, su longitud firme y golpeando contra su estómago.

—Me gusta cuando me dominas, ¿lo sabías?

Louis suelta una risotada, sus ojos azules parpadeando hacia el lugar donde se mueve dentro y fuera de Harry, rápidos empujes que los hacen jadear a los dos.

—Sí, y a mí cuando me dejas.

Harry gime cuando Louis acelera aún más, golpeando ese punto dentro de él que hace que el mundo gire y gire. Y es como si las paredes del dormitorio se desvanecieran cuando Louis se viene, su cuerpo se estremece de una manera que ni siquiera puede detener. Harry prontamente le sigue, quejándose alto, y son solo él, Louis y el cielo nocturno, púrpura pálido sobre sus cabezas.

Pálido, plateado y helado, el Sol en ningún lugar de su visión.

—Jesús —respira Harry, sonando como si estuviera a punto de llorar o reír a lo que Louis se agacha y le besa de nuevo, saboreando profundamente dentro de su boca como si estuviera en busca de algo. Harry le devuelve el beso más lentamente, esperanzado de que Louis lo halle.

La habitación vuelve eventualmente, todas las paredes vuelven a su lugar, todas las sombras regresan a donde pertenecen. Una vez más, la habitación es un borrón de luz de luna y escarcha.

—Eres tanto, rizado. Maldita sea —dice Louis, sonriendo contra las curvas de la boca de Harry. Ambos están hechos un desastre sudoroso y viscoso, sin embargo, a Harry le parece que es irrelevante porque Louis lo está besando.

Louis lo está besando y es mejor que cualquier pensamiento que haya tenido.

Más tarde, después de que finalmente se limpian, cuando están envueltos uno en el otro como siempre lo han estado, Harry pasa sus palabras a través del mar de sábanas de algodón, con la esperanza de que se conviertan en algo así como una pregunta.

—¿Por qué Leeds? —pregunta, voz manchada con sueño.

Louis está callado por un momento, lo suficiente para hacerle pensar a Harry que ha caído dormido. Pero, después, habla, y su cálido aliento choca contra la mejilla del rizado.

—No lo sé —sopla—. Supongo que sentí que era el único lugar posible donde podía encontrarte.

Y Harry está por decir algo, porque eso lo ha hecho sentir abrazado, brillante y confuso; pero, ya se ha ido. Él ya está cayendo nuevamente en la embriagadora lejanía del sueño, hundiéndose en un lugar donde sueña con ojos azules y un mundo donde el Sol jamás nace.

❄

El lado de la cama de Louis está vacío.

Esta es la primera cosa que nota Harry cuando se despierta, desnudo en medio del Sol, sábanas de algodón blanco sobre sus piernas como una ocurrencia tardía. Su trasero está lastimado. Bizco por la luz, él frota el sueño fuera de sus ojos y deja que la recámara empiece a enfocarse lentamente.

Ahora que es de día, el lugar es mucho más fácil de distinguir.

Las paredes tienen páneles de madera, las alfombras son de un gris oscuro. Harry nota una chimenea que no fue capaz de hacerlo la anterior noche, justo al otro lado de la cama al lado de una puerta que está cerrada. Asume que es la que dirige al baño o al armario, o lo que sea, porque la puerta de la otra pared está medio abierta y conduce al pasillo. Cuando Harry mira hacia ella, puede ver el final de las escaleras al segundo piso y pedazos de la lámpara del vestíbulo, la cual ilumina con velas.

Voces, risas y tintineos de cubiertos flotan desde la cocina en el primer piso, pero todas suenan de una forma distante y lejana, como si tuviera que viajar por millas hasta llegar a él. A Harry le agrada eso.

Una vez que sale de la cama, es como un reloj, y termina en la ventana otra vez.

El vidrio está congelado y frío, pero él presiona su frente contra él de todas formas, tiritando por el calado que hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina. Jesús. Aunque el mundo esté frío, si lo ve bien, afuera parece que está agradable. Es todo hecho de blanco y dorado, reflejando el Sol de invierno.

Harry parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que en el jardín delantero Louis está sentado en el capó de su auto, usando nada más que pantalones deportivos y una camisa de mangas. El carro está pintado niveo y Louis debe estár congelándose, especialmente su trasero, y Harry casi se ríe porque... sí, piensa en diversas formas de calentar a Louis.

Está a punto de abrir la ventana cuando lo ve tirar la primera roca.

Dirigida hacia el Sol, vuela y se curva en el cielo, una partícula gris de nada contra su láctico mundo. Cae, rodando, tendiéndose en algún lugar más allá del río, y Harry no está muy seguro de qué significa esto o si significa algo en absoluto.

Mantiene los ojos puestos en Louis, deseando que él se voltee y mire hacia la ventana para verlo, deseando poder ver los detalles de su rostro.

Pero, Louis simplemente se mantiene lanzando piedras, y Harry preguntándose la razón.

Quedan cinco días para el fin del mundo y Louis lanza rocas hacia el Sol. Al Sol que, en menos de una semana, va a consumir su planeta entero. Al Sol que los tragará enteros. Harry ha estado tratando de no pensar demasiado, pero cuando lo ve así, piensa que lo que Louis debe hacer significa algo. Debe significar amor. Debe consolarle. Podría significar miedo, si miras lo suficientemente cerca. Harry no quiere ver tan cerca.

Suspirando, se aleja de la ventana y su pies desnudo pisa sobre la alfombra, sale de la habitación de Louis al pasillo, lo suficientemente silencioso para que los chicos que están abajo no lo escuchen. Alcanza el cuarto de invitados y toma un paso hacia adentro, echando seguro a la puerta detrás suyo.

Cuando Harry se ducha, él mantiene las luces apagadas, y el cuarto del baño es todo vapor.

El agua se derrama en su espalda, caliente tambor innecesario sobre su cráneo, su nuca, y se hunde en esa calidez. Pero la luz del Sol de la mañana entra por la ventana cuadrada, iluminando la oscuridad, y Harry figura que es algo de lo que no puede escapar.

No quiere creer que Louis está aterrado.

No quiere pensarlo, porque ese pensamiento le haría sentir tan triste que muy dificilmente podría soportarlo, Louis, el negligente y descuidado. Louis, el valiente. Rompiéndose. Eso es jodido. Él parece mucho más grande que el sol.

Harry exhala lentamente, su frente descansando contra las frías baldosas de la ducha.

Del polvo vienes y en polvo te convertirás*. Todos nos derrumbamos.

[*La expresión original es: "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Para evitar la traducción literal, busqué algo que también expresara lo mismo en español.]  
  


❄

Solo está usando sus bóxer y una larga camiseta con mangas cuando entra a la cocina, su cabello aún oscuro por la ducha que tomó. Zayn está sentado en la mesa con Niall, y Liam está arrastrando los pies alrededor de la nevera, sacando huevos y leche para, después, ponerlos en el mostrador con un pequeño golpe.

—¿Louis no ha entrado todavía? —pregunta Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nah, sigue afuera —responde Zayn antes de mirar a Harry directamente, sus ojos se ensanchan cuando le ve.

—Maldición —dice, su boca después se estrecha en una lenta sonrisa—. Ustedes dos se acostaron anoche, ¿cierto?

—No lo hicimos —miente Harry, intentando no sonreír a medida que toma asiento en frente de Zayn. Cruza sus brazos sobre el vidrio de la mesa de la cocina, removiéndose un poco para acomodarse. Zayn se mantiene mirándolo, la boca inclinada como si todo fuera tan entretenido. Harry frunce el ceño—. En serio, no nos acostamos.

Niall ríe.

—Tommo es mucho mejor mentiroso que tú, compañero. No pudimos sacarle información a él —Sus palabras son amortiguadas alrededor de una cucharada de avena—. Además —agrega, aún masticando—, no puedes entrar en la cocina de esa forma y pretender que puedes pasarlo... como si no hubieras sido propiamente cogido anoche.

Harry se ríe repentinamente, alto y odiosamente, y se cubre la boca con la mano. Sus ojos están muy abiertos.

—Por Dios.

—Sí, cállate —dice Niall, sonriendo—. He dicho cosas peores.

—Lo extraño es que en realidad lo han hecho —agrega Liam, poniendo un tazón vacío sobre la encimera de granito antes de mirar a Harry—. ¿Quieres algo de comer, amigo?

—No, gracias —dice Harry—. No tengo tanta hambre.

Zayn se ríe sobre su taza, tomando después un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

—¿Todavía lleno de lo que sea que probaste ayer, Styles?

Harry sacude su cabeza, pero no puede evitar la sonrisa que cruza su rostro mientras agacha la mirada.

—Eso es bastante grosero.

Niall suelta una risotada, enseñándole el pulgar hacia arriba a Zayn antes de mirar a Harry de nuevo, sus cejas alzadas.

—Entonces... ¿volvieron? —inicia, y, cuando Harry no responde, rueda sus ojos dramáticamente—. ¿Están saliendo o qué?

—¿Saliento? —repite Harry, regresando su mano a la mesa.

—Sí, ya sabes —continúa—, acostarse regularmente.

—No lo sé —admite Harry, ignorando la última parte del comentario de Niall y frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que es verdad. Él realmente no sabe—. No hemos hablado de eso.

Niall se encoge de hombros, tomando otra cucharada de avena.

No pronuncia ninguna otra palabra.

❄

En la tarde, la televisión emite sombras alrededor de la tenue sala de estár, iluminando el lugar donde Niall y Harry están sentados en el sofá frente al aparato.

Louis y Zayn están desplomados sobre el sofá, y Harry desea que Louis se acerque y se siente al lado suyo; pero, es verdad lo que él dijo temprano: no está realmente seguro de lo que son ahora, si están juntos o no. No está, incluso, seguro de si Louis ha pensando en eso. ¿Se preocupará también por esa cosa? ¿Debería incluso importar, cuando el fin del mundo está a cinco días de distancia? ¿Cuando están eesperando que el Sol aparezca en el horizonte?

No, Harry opina. Probablemente no.

Sale del sofá, mirando hacia donde Louis está sentado, ambos ojos atascados en la pantalla de televisión. Lo azul de ellos luce plateado bajo la pálida luz, y Harry quiere besarlo de nuevo.

—Bien, ¿quién quiere algo? —pregunta Liam, interrumpiendo el silencio a medida que sale de la cocina y entra en la sala. La cálida luz naranja enmarca su cuerpo en oro mientras los mira, esperando una respuesta.

—Depende de lo que estés ofreciendo, amigo —bromea Louis.

Harry sonríe por la broma, pero no se pierde la forma en la que Zayn, con el ceño fruncido, golpea una pierna de Louis, como si se hubiera ofendido en nombre de Liam.

—Bien —repite Liam, sonriendo—. ¿A quién le gustaría un poco de chocolate caliente?

—Amaría malditamente un poco. Buena llamada —dice Niall, estirando sus piernas sobre el sofá para que sus pies calzados estén apoyados en el regazo de Harry, pesados—. Extra malvaviscos, por favor.

Harry suspira, sin embargo, deja que Niall mantenga sus piernas alllí, mirando a Liam con una sonrisa, en vez de quejarse.

—Igual. Gracias.

—Supongo que es un sí por parte de todos, Li —agrega Louis, su voz desparramándose como miel, y sonríe. Dios, Harry realmente quiere besarle la boca—. Eres un amor.

Liam sacude su cabeza, contento. Gira hacia la cocina.

—Perfecto, cuatro chocolates calientes saliendo.

—Debo ir a ayudarle —dice Zayn después de que Liam se haya ido, moviéndose fuera del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta de la sala, su cuerpo iluminado por la cálida luz.

—Seguro que él amará eso —se mofa Niall, sonriendo.

Zayn se detiene, girándose para mirar fijamente a Niall, cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Niall hace una mueca, mirando a Harry como si este pudiera sacarlo del aprieto, pero este solo sonríe y niega. Niall es muy idiota a veces.

—Nada —claramente, Niall está pensando mucho en eso—. Simplemente, Liam no puede traer cinco tazas de chocolate caliente por sí solo, ¿cierto?

Harry ríe muchísimo y con bastante intensidad por eso; intenta cubrir su boca.

Niall termina riéndose, también, negando con su cabeza, y Zayn observándolos absolutamente ofendido. Sus ojos están estrechos, su voz intentando igualar el silencio como si estuviera aterrado de que Liam entrara en cualquier momento.

—Sólo mantenlo guardado, ¿vale?

—¿Guardado qué? —pregunta un asombrado Louis.

Zayn suspira, sin responder. Solo allí parado.

—Oh, vamos, compañero, ¿en serio? —se queja Niall, sus ojos abiertos grandemente con incredulidad—. ¿No le dirás a Liam? ¿Incluso ahora?

Zayn se restriega el rostro, luciendo cansado.

—Lo sabe, Niall.

—¿Le contaste?

—Lo hice muy obvio —responde Zayn.

—Lo hiciste obvio —repite Niall, riéndose como si fuera la mayor estupidez que jamás ha escuchado. Harry se mantiene en silencio, sorprendido; para ser sincero, recuerda que Niall fue el que pensaba que el fin del mundo era el momento equivocado—. Compañero, estamos hablando de Liam. Ese chico que no sabe nada a menos de que se lo anotes en un papel y se lo tiendas.

Harry ríe, golpeando a Niall con la punta de su pie.

—Cállate.

—Pero, es verdad.

—Deberías escuchar a Harry, Niall. Solo cállate —dice Zayn, después gira y desaparece detrás de la puerta que dirige hacia la cocina, sin decir otra palabra.

Louis ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza a lo que regresa su vista al televisor.

—Creo que lo molestaste, Nialler.

—Espero haberlo hecho —responde Niall, completamente serio.

No hablan después de eso. Harry escucha la estática de la televisión, realmente sin prestarle atención a lo que sea que estén pasando en la pantalla; intenta su máximo esfuerzo en no mirar a Louis mucho.

Pero es dificil, especialmente ahora, cuando puede pensar en la forma en la que sintió a Louis anoche, cómo se había sentido la medianoche helada y azul mientras caían juntos al balcón, calor irradiando a través de sus chaquetas cuando peleaban, puños convirtiéndose en besos. Recuerda el rostro de Louis mirándolo tan brillantemente contra la negrura del cielo mientras se acercaba a Harry, sus ojos tan profundamente azules que podían pertenecer al océano. Recuerda la talante en la que Louis le miraba y decía: mierda, Rizado, no puedo solamente ser tu amigo.

Y Harry no puede evitar todo el amor que siente por Louis.

—Compañero —susurra Niall repentinamente, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Harry parpadea, intentando hacerlo salir de la penumbra. Niall le está mirando, sonriendo como si estuvieran compartiendo una broma. Todo son sus blancos dientes—. Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —murmura de regreso.

Niall ríe, pero no dice nada más. Solo mueve su cabeza y sonríe, regresandose a la televisión, la pantalla cubriendo su rostro de plateado.

Harry frunce el ceño, retirando su mirada, y luego su aliento se engancha al encontrarse con la mirada de Louis desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ojos índigo vigilantes. Louis mira a Harry con su boca ligeramente fruncida, lo suficiente para que Harry vea el comienzo de una sonrisa allí.

Harry hace una mueca, intentando actuar normal, pero su estómago está atorado en su maldita garganta, corazón revoloteando como el ala de una polilla en su pecho. Jamás se ha acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de Louis.

Louis sonríe un poco más profundo y Harry le devuelve el gesto lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza como si lo encontrara ridículo.

La sonrisa de Louis se desvanece, pero sus ojos siguen cálidos a lo que mueve su cabeza hacia el espacio vació a su lado en el sofá. Ven aquí, dice silenciosamente.

Harry parpadea y arquea una ceja.

Louis sonríe, después palmea el lado vació a su lado y Harry finalmente entiende a qué se refiere. Sonríe aún más, sintiéndose mareado cuando mueve las piernas de Niall de su regazo y camina hacia el sofá. Los ojos de Louis se posan en su mirada durante todo el tiempo.

—Oh, gracias, amigo —jadea Niall, bromeando—. Me siento tan querido.

Harry ríe, moviéndose para pararse en el espacio entre las piernas de Louis, sus pies descalzos entre corchetes por los calcetines de él. Mira a Louis, parpadeando lentamente.

—Hola.

Louis simplemente lo observa un rato, después enreda su pulgar en las hebillas de cinturón del bluyín de Harry, acercándolo.

—Hola para tí, Rizado —contesta, arrugando la camisa de Harry y cepillando con los pulgares la piel allí, justo arriba de la pretina.

Es tan repentino que hace que Harry jadee con la boca totalmente abierta.

—Ni siquiera voy a mirar —dice Niall, su voz flotando desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Eso es... demasiado de lo que no quiero saber.

—Lo siento, Niall —ríe Louis, manteniendo sus ojos en Harry. La suave línea de su rostro iluminada también por la televisión de una forma eléctricamente azul. Él es absolutamente hermoso—. No puedo evitarlo.

—Sigo sin querer saber —dice Niall.

Harry ríe, después se mueve para sentarse al lado de Louis en el sofá, sus brazos tocándose juntos en el apretado espacio, cojín del sofá sumergiéndose un poco por el peso.

Se siente como fuego estár así de cerca. Como observar la explosión de una estrella.

Louis lo acerca y Harry exhala lentamente mientras Louis araña suavemente su cráneo, pequeños movimientos del centro que hacen que Harry se sienta somnoliento pero completamente despierto a la vez, con energía danzando alrededor de sus venas.

—No hagas eso —murmura Harry, Harry murmura, apoyándose en el toque a su pesar. Se siente tan bien—. Me excitaré.

Louis se burla mucho, volteando su cabeza para presionar un beso en su sien.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —asiente Harry, pasando saliva.

—Eres muy jodidamente fácil de irritar —ríe Louis, sus palabras amortiguadas por el pelo de Harry—. ¿Quieres que te toque?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Harry, abriendo sus ojos—. ¿Ahora?

Louis ríe suavemente, asintiendo contra la frente de Harry. Su voz es un débil murmullo, pero le envíe ondas de calor a allí abajo.

—Sí —dice—. Quiero besarte.

Harry voltea y queda cara a cara con Louis, a solo unas pulgadas de su nariz. Louis baja la mirada mientras Harry tiene que subirla. Su cuerpo entero se siente flojo con la sensación, y no puede evitar que su mirada parpadee entre los ojos y la boca de Lou.

—Sí —suelta Harry, asintiendo.

Louis se echa hacia adelante, sus labios cepillan escasamente las esquinas de los labios de Harry...

—Perfecto, el chocolate caliente está listo —anuncia Liam, entrando a la sala con Zayn. Harry parpadea, haciendo una mueca mientras Louis se aparta y le sonríe a Liam como si no estuviera susurrando cosas absolutamente sucias en el oído de Harry.

—Gracias, Li —dice Louis, tomando una taza cuando el nombrado se la pasa.

—Gracias —masculla Harry, tomando su taza y llevándola hacia su boca. Está molesto con Louis por haberlo excitado así, por hacer que su bluyín parezca demasiado apretado y que el aire se sienta demasiado denso, sin embargo, toda su aspereza desaparece en el mismo momento que prueba el cálido líquido. Es espumoso y sabroso, y tiene esos gigantescos malvaviscos que Harry adora. Jadea cuando baja por su garganta, quemando—. Dios, Liam. Está buenísimo.

—De nada.

Liam sonríe amigablemente justo antes de que Zayn hable.

—Llévatela al dormitorio, ¿sí?

La boca de Harry se curva alrededor del borde de su taza.

—Cállate.

Los chicos se ríen, después vuelven a hablar y chismosear mientras la estática rueda como una tormenta de nieve en la pantalla del televisor. Harry puede sentir la impresionante mirada fija de Louis sobre su rostro—quemadora, quieta y vigilante en la oscuridad—, así que devuelve la mirada, su respiración casi cortándose cuando nota que él está fijo en su boca.

Lame sus labios, ni siquiera realizando que eso hará que Louis agrande los ojos, parpadeando hasta aterrizar en los esmeralda de Harry.

Louis ladea su cabeza y es como si intentara comunicarle algo: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry sólo se ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando de regreso hacia el televisor. El resto de la tarde pasa como un sueño. y Harry intenta acercarse y agarrarla, relentizarla, pero se escapa de sus dedos como arena. Aún así, está más feliz que nunca.

Afuera, la tormenta de nieve con vientos fuertes continúa, fría y blanca contra la noche oscura.

Adentro, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Harry está cálido, y Louis aún lo está mirando a su boca.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando la casa se convierte en una mancha de silencio, sueño y luz de Luna, Harry se deja el jersey puesto mientras Louis se mueve dentro de él, alrededor de él, por todas partes, para siempre. Sus alientos salen con intensidad, aunque, ante los ojos de la oscuridad, son pequeños sonidos que se confunden, convirtiéndose en uno; uno de esos ecos llega a los oídos de Harry como un trueno.

Como un trueno o algo más suave, pero lleno de amor.

Dentro suyo, a su alrededor, por todas partes, para siempre. Siempre, siempre, siempre.

❄

 

Muy temprano en la mañana, el cielo está lleno de niebla gris.

Bizco por la débil luz solar, Harry decide mirar hacia el mar helado a medida que la marea entra y sale, frío vaho pulverizándose sobre las rocas y haciéndolas flaquear. El aire está fuerte por la lluvia que aún no ha caído y una bandada de gaviotas está dando vueltas en el cielo, tan lejanas que lo único que puede hacer Harry es columbrarlas. Se siente feliz por estár resguardado.

Esta mañana, se ha despertado porque Niall le estaba susurrando al oído: despierta, amigo, vamos a ir a la playa, y el cielo aún estaba oscuro, pero Harry terminó levantándose de todas formar, bostezando y parpadeando mientras baja las escaleras y nota que los muchachos ya han echado a la camioneta de Louis varias cosas, como tablas de surf y trajes de neopreno; allí parados, están ellos, listos para irse.

—¿Por qué no me levantaste? —pregunta Harry, mirando con sorpresa a Louis, quien solamente se ríe y estrecha los ojos.

—No me pongas esa cara, rizado, sabes cuán gruñón eres cuando no duermes lo suficiente. No quería ser el receptor de eso.

Y, está bien, no creyó que Louis lo recordaría.

Sonriendo por el pensamiento, guarda las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Él mira a las gaviotas por un momento antes de que el sonido de la risa atraiga su mirada sobre su hombro, hacia donde los chicos están parados en sus trajes de baño a unos pocos metros de él, sobre el camino de piedra en vez de la arena. Sus cuerpos están borrosos por la distancia, pero Harry puede adivinar cuál es la figura de Louis desde aquí; es el único que no está usando traje de baño, sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta con pantalones de chándal y un jersey de punto debajo del resto de sus capas. El pecho de Harry se hincha un poco al verlo y desea que el sol no esté brillando ahora, incluso si está aguado y pálido.

No desea que el Sol toque a Louis. No ahora. Nunca.

Que se joda el Sol si consigue ser tan suertudo.

Bizco por la lucidez, Harry empieza a caminar hacia ellos, sus zapatos con botas crujiendo sobre la nieve y la arena a lo que camina. Pareciera que ha estado haciendo esto... eternamente.

A medida que consigue acercarse, puede enfocar a los chicos de nuevo. Louis lo mira desde donde está sentado —en el asiento del pasajero—, sus piernas colgando por un lado de la puerta. Su mirada está estática y alerta, y Harry traga cuando llega a él, el calor se extiende por su cuerpo de la forma en que siempre lo hace cuando está cerca de Louis.

—El agua está malditamente helada —dice, una vez él lo ha alcanzado, sorprendido de que su voz salga estable.

Zayn frunce los labios, mirando pasar a Harry y dejando su fruncida mirada acomodarse en el océano, en vez.

—Sí, parece muy frío —asiente, ceñudo.

—Carajo, chicos. Aún así, nadaré —dice Niall antes de hacer una carrera hacia el agua con la tabla de surf a su lado, arena y nieve volando detrás suyo como polvo. Harry ríe sonoramente, siguiéndolo con la mirada; Niall se bambolea dentro del océano, saltando y bajando mientras las heladas olas se rompen al rededor suyo—. ¡Vengan, bastardos perezosos! —grita.

Liam y Zayn intercambian miradas, ambos encogiéndose de hombros antes de que suspiren y caminen hacia la orilla. Liam se voltea por un momento, con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿No vienen, chicos?

Los ojos de Harry vuelven a Louis, pero él solo le devuelve la mirada, sus labios están retorcidos hacia arriba como si encontrara algo emocionante. Harry parpadea, no sabiendo qué responder. Aunque ya está en su traje de baño y no lucirá extraño si decide ir, recuerda que el mundo va a terminar... y Louis está allí, así que dice:

—No, amigo. No creo que me sienta bien para ello.

Le habla a Liam, pero aún mantiene su vista en Louis.

Liam hace silencio antes de aplaudir sus manos.

—Cierto, bien, diviértanse —sonríe, luego se va, y Harry y Louis están solos con el sonido de las olas.

Está haciendo muchísimo frío, la nieve sigue cayendo en manchas que hacen que los huesos de Harry tiemblen; entonces, por un instante, solo se miran allí parados.

Ladeando su cabeza, Louis bromea;

—No te sientes bien para ello, ¿cierto?

Harry sacude su cabeza, sonriéndole de regreso.

—No —dice, caminando en frente de la cubierta de guarda nieves para acomodarse entre las piernas de Louis—. Nunca me he sentido tan mal en toda mi vida. No creo.

Louis le mira fijamente un segundo, después lame sus labios y sonríe de una forma que no puede evitar. Harry resplandece ante eso, en su cuerpo entero inundando calor por el hecho de que Louis ha sonreído. Luego su boca se abre mientras Louis extiende la mano y pasa los dedos por las caderas de Harry, acercándolo más.

—Eres extraño —dice Louis, parpadeando sobre el rostro de Harry.

—No te creo —ríe Harry.

—Hablo en serio, bebé, alguien te hizo mal.

Harry ríe, negando antes de mirarlo otra vez. Se encoge de hombros, dejando que sus manos descansen en los muslos de Louis.

—Dame pruebas, entonces.

—¿Pruebas?

—Sí, pruebas. Dime qué está mal conmigo.

—Bien —suspira Louis—. Déjame mirarte, entonces.

Harry rueda los ojos, pero es difícil mantenerse serio cuando Louis lo está mirando de esa forma. Se para, Louis se mueve aún más cerca, estrechando sus ojos a causa de la luz para mirar bien su rostro. La boca de Harry se mueve alrededor de una sonrisa. Tiembla mientras las manos enguantadas de Louis se deslizan sobre su rostro, sus pulgares poniéndose en el espacio detrás de sus orejas.

—Oh, es tu nariz —comenta finalmente con una expresión entre el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con mi nariz? —pregunta Harry, sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo.

Louis se encoge de hombros, pretendiendo pensar en ello.

—Es muy... slopey **

_[Slopey, según Urban Dictionary, es "una masa protuberante de carne. Por lo general, se asemeja a un seno.". Creo que no hay ninguna expresión en español para eso, ¿o sí?]_

—¿Muy slopey? —ríe—. ¿Qué significa siquiera eso?

—Oh, y tu cabello —dice Louis, una de sus manos subiendo un poco desde el cuello de Harry para posarse sobre sus rizos, acariciándolos gentilmente. Harry sonríe inclusive más—. Es muy largo.

—Pero, puedo cortarlo —replica, arrugando su nariz. El sonido de las olas golpeando flota desde la distancia y trae un aroma salado y a madera mojada—. No son suficientes pruebas.

—No he terminado, bastardo —dice Louis, moviendo sus manos hacia las caderas de Harry, descansando sobre el spandex del traje de neopreno. Harry se queda quieto, pierde el aliento al sentir las manos de Louis sobre su cuerpo, prendiéndole en fuego en pleno invierno—. No eres cosquilloso —continúa un momento después, rozando su pulgar circularmente contra el hueso de su cadera—. Puntos importantes reducidos allí, bebé.

Exhalando demasiado rápido, de repente es demasiado obvio que Harry ha estado conteniendo la respiración. Su piel se sonroja un poco, pero él deja escapar una risa de todos modos, esperando que Louis no se dé cuenta. Definitivamente iría a su cabeza.

—Supongo que soy un desastre, entonces.

—Supongo que lo eres —concuerda Louis, pero sus palabras son gentiles.

Harry se queda en silencio, y Louis solo parpadea un par de veces; suave y lento, como si acabara de despertarse; sin embargo, es mejor ahora, porque está despierto.

—Estás frío —frunce el ceño Louis.

Hsrry ríe y arruga sus ojos.

—Caliéntame, entonces.

Louis ríe por ello, el sonido haciendo eco, perdiéndose entre los golpes de las olas y el graznido de las gaviotas. Después, se está moviendo dentro del carro, arrastrando a Harry consigo, ambos se acomodan dentro del espacio. Louis se mueve sobre el asiento del pasajero mientras Harry cierra la puerta del carro y se acomoda en el asiento del conductor, descansando su cabeza contra el escarchado vidrio, de tal forma que puede observar a Harry.

La pálida luz del Sol flota a través de la ventana y delinea doradamente el rostro de Louis. Aún hace frío, su aliento sale blanco, sin embargo, a Harry le gusta la cercanía; le gusta la forma en que el aire parece contener el aliento, esperando.

Después, Louis asiente con la cabeza hacia el traje de buzo de Louis.

—Date la vuelta, ¿sí? Te abriré la cremallera.

Harry asiente, moviéndose para enseñarle a Louis su espalda, en vez. A pesar de la escarcha de la ventana, puede divisar a los chicos como borrosas formas en la orilla del mar, manchas oscuras contra el blanco pálido del mar helado..

Y, seguido, las manos de Louis están acariciando su desnudo cuello, tirando de la cremallera más abajo, bajándola. Harry tiembla por los dedos de Louis cuando delinean su espina dorsal. abriendo el traje para retirarlo de sus hombros.

—¿Tengo las manos frías? —pregunta Louis a su oído, haciéndole recordar las olas que rompen sobre las costas.

—No —responde, cerrando sus ojos—. Se siente bien.

Louis se queda en silencio antes de doblarse y presionar su boca contra el cuello del rizado. No es un beso, más bien solo una pequeña presión, intentando perderse en él. Un sonido se atora en la parte baja de la garganta de Harry a lo que se echa hacia atrás para descansar en el pecho de Louis, el frío convirtiéndose en algo más. Louis mueve sus manos hacia la parte baja del traje de Harry, de esa forma tocando su estómago. Se quedan así un rato, la boca del ojiazul posada en su cuello, compartiendo calor en medio del invierno, rodeados por nada a excepción de un glaseado vidrio y el mudo sonido de las olas contra las piedras.

❄

Los chicos aún están en el océano cuando el cielo matutino se convierte en uno de oscura tarde, extendiéndose por siglos sobre ellos. Hay una línea anaranjada en el horizonte, y Harry desearía que eso pudiera desaparecer. No necesita un constante recuerdo.

Excavando más profundo en las cobijas, deja que su pié cepille el de Zayn, quien está sentado frente a él, fumando un cigarrillo. Su piel es naranja.

Harry exhala lentamente, mirando al cielo. El Sol casi se ha ido por completo, pero aún sigue ahí, lo suficiente para poner a Harry al borde. Es extraño. Antes de todo, el Sol era como aire, sin embargo, jamás le prestaba atención. Ahora, bueno, ahora es como un eco fantasmal, siempre ahí, incluso cuando no lo está. Siempre en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry.

Como Louis, realmente.

Y, para ser honesto, no sabe cuál de esos dos lo va a matar primero.

—Es agradable, realmente —dice Liam después de un poco de silencio, su voz confundiéndose con las distantes olas. Todos están dispuestos en la parte trasera abierta de la camioneta de Louis, acurrucados en cobijas y escuchando el sonido que el mar hace durante la noche, y Liam está sentado con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zayn—. Es pacífico, ¿no?

Zayn murmura a favor y Niall dice un: "Lo es, hombre". Harry solo voltea su cabeza para obsevar uno de los lados de Louis.

Está pintada de naranja por la puesta del sol, su cabello enterrado entre un gorro, y Harry piensa que es lo más bonito que hay en el mundo. Casi como si sintiera la constante mirada de Harry, Louis le mira, sus rostros apenas apartados por unas pulgadas, las puntas de sus narices tocándose. Harry respira un poco, de la misma forma en la que lo hace cuando Louis está pendiente de él, y siente calor instalándose dentro de él como polvo.

Louis parpadea y después, repentinamente, sus dedos están sobre el brazo de Harry entre el cobertor que comparten, trazando pequeñas figuras allí. Letras.

Dos líneas. Una que las conecta. H.

Una línea. Desde ella, tres más nacen. E.

Una línea. Una ruta bifurcada. Y.

Hey.

Harry traga y habla con voz pequeña y baja.

—Hola.

Es tan baja que Louis es el único que le escucha; solo le pertenece a ellos. Los ojos de Louis brilllan con una sonrisa, pero no responde. Tampoco mueve su mano. Harry se está quemando, escasamente puede respirar, y casi se burla de sí mismo por cosas tan ridículas. Es un hombre maduro que aún ama como un niño.

Louis pasa saliva y se acerca un poco más, girando para que el lado de su cuerpo se presione contra el piso de metal frío del camión mientras se enfrenta a Harry. Él lo hace, también, sus rodillas cepillando las de louis. Eso es amor, piensa Harry. Cuando dos personas encajan de esa forma.

La mirada de Louis permanece cálida, al igual que los orillos de su rostro anaranjados y grises a medida que se acerca para descansar la frente contra la de Harry.

Con Louis tan cerca a él, la cabeza del rizado se niebla con deseo.

Nunca fue capaz de imaginar cómo trabajaba. Cómo una persona podía ser igual de importante para él, tan necesaria, como respirar; es una broma pensar que alguna vez podría dejar de quererlos, amarlos, necesitarlos.

Louis parpadea, sus manos bajan un poco más hasta el hueso de su cadera; se deslizan por debajo del sueter, dibujando pequeños círculos. Pasando saliva forzadamente, mira a Louis, por poco cerrando sus ojos cuando comienza a hablar a través de su piel.

Dos rutas, un puente. H.

Una montaña. A.

Dos medios círculos y pequeñas líneas que, de alguna manera, encajan. RR.

Una crucifixión rota. Y.

Harry hace un sonido dolido, vagamente manejándose para evitar besar a Louis. Sabe que si lo hace, no podrá detenerse, y no puede hacer eso aquí, no con Zayn, Niall y Liam tan cerca. Poco están aquí, pues se encuentra entre el sueño y despiertos, pero...

Moviendo sus manos debajo de la cobija, Harry agarra la cadera de Louis y la presiona fuertemente con sus dedos. No necesita trazar letras para eso. Ambos saben qué significa.

Te quiero.

Louis hace un poco de ruido, al menos uno que Harry es el único que puede escuchar. Después, su mano se desliza bajo la banda de los pantalones de Harry, acariciando a los lados de sus muslos. Maldito infierno, la cabeza de Harry está perdida, simplemente se está alejando. No hay pensamientos, nada; solo estática y el nombre de Louis.

Louis ríe, llevando su mano devuelta al cuello de Harry. Lo atrae hasta que se tocan sus narices, de nuevo, hasta que sus labios están a pulgadas de tocarse. La mandíbula de Harry se afloja, y él siente calidez en todas partes, incluso aunque sus dientes estén temblando y su respiración salga blanca.

—Lou —murmura, acariciando su frente.

El choque de las olas del océano es fuerte en la distancia y el anaranjado Sol se oculta más en el horizonte, huyendo, avergonzado.

—Sí —asiente Louis, pero Harry desconoce a qué pregunta le está respondiendo.

Después, solo mueve la cabeza un poco, encajando su boca con la de Louis. Entonces están respirando en la oscuridad, abriendo y cerrando la boca y amando, amando, amando. La mano de Louis se aprieta en el cuello de Harry y la mano de Harry se aprieta en la cadera de Louis, acercándolo aún más. Intenta no hacer ruido porque los chicos están ahí, ¡Pero es tan complicado! Es tan complicado y Louis está degustando sus labios, mordiéndolos. Harry está en llamas en medio del invierno.

—¿Eh, Harry? —Niall se levanta bruscamente, su voz flotando desde el otro lado de la camioneta.

Harry intenta no lloriquear cuando empuja a Louis. Respira con ímpetu antes de responder.

—¿Hmm? —dice, sorprendido de que el sonido salga firme y no un poco forzado. luego su boca se abre alrededor de un silencioso grito de asombro mientras Louis no se aleja, solo se reubica para presionar besos en silencio sobre la parte inferior del cuello de Harry. Louis se mueve hacia abajo, mordiendo la clavícula de Harry, y Harry pone su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Louis debajo de la manta.

No es una advertencia. Él desea que sea, pero no lo es.

—La fiesta será divertida, ¿cierto? —pregunta Niall, Y la forma en que sus palabras son borrosas significa que se está quedando dormido, que está hablando solo por hacerlo.

Harry asiente, poniendo empeño en producir un sonido.

—Uh...

Louis baja más, su cabeza desaparece dentro del cobertor, entonces él está hablando en el pecho de Harry a través de su jersey. Es solo la cálida impresión de sus labios, pero es tan bueno, es jodidamente maravilloso, y Harry aprieta los ojos para evitar un gemido.

—... Uh, sí, compañero. Será genial —responde finalmente, su voz sale tensa, adelgazada.

—Sí —concuerda Niall en voz suave, lejana y adormilada. Harry piensa que, probablemente, está a solo unos minutos de dormirse—. Como sea. Buenas noches, hombre.

Harry exhala.

—Noches, Niall.

En cualquier otro momento, Niall hubiera notado lo que estaba pasando para que Harry sonara así, todo estresado y cortante, pero esta noche, con las frías olas interrumpiendo en la distancia y el estado congelado del aire, Niall solo hace silencio y se duerme.

Tan pronto como lo hace, Louis emerge de la cobija, besando la boca de Harry mientras le hace gruñir. Los labios de Louis están ligeramente agrietados por el frío y sabe a té de menta y miel, y el corazón de Harry se expande con todo lo que siente. Le besa de regreso, viendo estrellas y planetas explotando detrás de sus párpados cerrados, y a medida que pasan los minutos, sus besos se vuelven suaves, suaves. La mano de Louis se enreda aún con el cabello de Harry, sus dedos acarician sobre su cráneo, y es tan jodidamente difícil para el menor no abrir sus piernas y rogarle. Tiene tanta necesidad dentro suyo, tanto deseo que es solo para Louis. Siempre ha sido así.

Alejándose, Harry presiona un beso en la frente de Louis antes de presionar uno contra sus mejillas. El aire se cola por su boca, donde Louis estaba antes. Harry piensa en sus labios, que probablemente estén azules ahora; pero no importa, no realmente. Es increíble cuánto extrañó esto. Cambia de posición un momento después, bajando para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Louis, y luego él rodea el cuerpo de Harry con su brazo, atrayéndolo.

—Hola —susurra Harry, sonriéndole en la oscuridad.

Louis lo mira un segundo.

—Hey.

Su voz es baja y constante, por lo que Harry se hunde en ella, dejando que su mirada viaje hasta establecerse en el cielo negro arriba. Blancas estrellas están dispersas como pintura salpicada y mientras la Luna llena baña con luz plateada sobre el agua y cruza el estacionamiento cubierto de nieve, Harry piensa que estar con Louis es como estar parado en medio de una lluvia de meteoritos.

Caos. Caos. Calma. Es algo que no puedes olvidar.

Harry, de un momento a otro, conoce la respuesta a su pregunta.

Que se joda el sol. Será Louis quien lo mate primero.

❄

 

Al día siguiente, Harry se despierta empapado de lluvia y escarcha.

Sentándose, retira el pelo húmedo de sus ojos y los entrecierra a través de la tormenta, notando que la lluvia se ha filtrado por las cobijas y la ropa, helando todo. Joder.

Es el tipo de lluvia que cae en las sábanas, la niebla fría que se levanta del suelo y la que cuelga como una manta en el aire. A la distancia, el océano cruje y se esparce sobre las rocas oscuras, pero Harry realmente no puede verle, pues la costa está cubierta con una capa blanca, escondida a la distancia.

Parpadea, baja su mirada al lugar en donde Louis descansa a su lado, confundiéndose en las cobijas que pusieron sobre el piso de la camioneta. Incluso así, es hermoso. Lo es con su cabello enmarañado, sus pestañas oscurecidas por el agua de la lluvia, y su boca azulada a causa del frío.

Harry lo observa por un momento antes de moverse y sentarse sobre sus muslos, sus caderas conectándose como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. La lluvia cae ruidosamente alrededor de ellos mientras él se inclina y besa los párpados cerrados de Louis, sus mejillas y, después, su boca; su boca le causa amor y deseo bullendo alrededor de ellos como humo azul.

—Despierta —susurra, acunando el rostro de Louis con sus gélidas manos.

—Harry, vuelve a dormirte —musita Louis, frunciendo el ceño. Permanece con los ojos cerrados.

Harry se ríe, cepillando con sus pulgares las cejas ajenas antes de inclinarse de nuevo y besar su boca, probando agua de lluvia de sus labios.

—Está lloviendo, Louis —suspira—. Estás congelándote.

—Me gusta la lluvia —se queja Louis, apretando sus ojos.

Harry le mira con ojos ampliados. Dios, Louis es como un jodido niño.

—Vamos, cascarrabias —murmura, la lluvia cae y le moja la ropa mientras besa la boca de Louis una y otra y otra vez, pequeños picotazos que le hacen girar la cabeza, pequeños toques que hacen que el calor se acumule en sus venas—. Te quiero —sopla Harry, presionando sus caderas contra las de Louis de forma suave y brumosa en medio de la tormenta. Está repentinamente emocionado—. Te quiero, Lou, despierta.

Louis parpadea, ya despierto. El agua se desliza de sus pestañas a medida que mira fijamente a Harry, con esa talante estática y cálida. La lluvia cae sobre ellas en sábanas, pequeñas bolitas de hielo que hacen temblar los huesos de Harry.

Pero luego, Louis dice:

—Joder, Harry.

Y se siente caliente de nuevo.

—Quiero tocarte —dice Harry, casi en un quejido. Descansa su frente contra la contraria. Sus dientes están castañeando, está haciendo suficiente frío para que no pueda sentir los dedos de sus pies. Todo eso lo olvida cuando Louis levanta su cabeza y le besa, lenta y perezosamente, le besa en la forma en la que las entrañas de Harry queman.

—Hey, ¿están haciéndolo? —grita Niall desde el otro lado de la camioneta. Sus palabras suenan distorsionadas por los truenos y Harry gruñe, dejando caer su cabeza dentro del hombro de Louis con un ruido sordo. Joder, joder, joder. Louis suelta una risa y sus suaves manos se abren paso por el cabello de Harry para calmarlo. Un momento después, Niall grita—: Li, ¡Creo que realmente están tirando allí!

Harry suspira y se sienta, mirando sobre su hombro para ver a Liam y a Niall en el otro lado de la camioneta, riendo mientras doblan las mantas y los sacos de dormir. Zayn, de alguna manera, aún esta profundamente dormido, su cabello mojado y aplanado a un lado del rostro. Bueno, él duerme hasta que Niall salta encima suyo, gritando:

—¡Zayn! ¡Despierta, despierta! Estamos en medio de un jodido huracán.

Zayn parpadea despertándose, y, por un momento, parece a punto de insultar a Niall, antes de notar la lluvia. Entonces, murmura:

—Mierda.

Se remueve hasta retirarse de debajo de Niall y sale de un salto de la camioneta, rugiendo la nieve bajo sus botas mientras se mueve de la parte trasera al asiento del conductor.

Liam y Niall se ríen de ello, siguiendo a Zayn y refugiando sus cabezas de la lluvia cuando saltan dentro.

Y Harry solo sonríe, rodando de Louis y de espaldas antes de inclinar su cara hacia el cielo gris, permitiéndole a la fría lluvia tamborilear sobre su piel. Louis y él están recostados uno al lado del otro, sus brazos rozándose, y Harry sabe que, más tarde, toda esa nieve que cubre la parcela se convertirá en hielo. Cierra sus ojos, deja que esa helada lluvia le lave, y se pregunta cómo es posible que esté así cuando, en solo unos días, todo será nada a excepción de calor y polvo.

Los truenos resuenan sobre su cabeza.

En la distancia, el océano gime.

Cuando Harry abre nuevamente los ojos, Louis se cierne sobre él, su rostro luce como una silueta borrosa. Detrás suyo, el cielo es tan blanco como la leche, y Harry traga, lluvia gotea de sus pestañas. Louis simplemente sonríe y posa su mano en la nuca de Harry, tratántolo como si se fuese hecho de algo que podría romperse. La tormenta se enfurece, pero hay calidez que se esparce através de Harry a medida que su puño alcanza la empapada camiseta de Louis, acercándolo.

Parece que él siempre va a desear a Louis más cerca.

Louis suspira una risa y el sonido casi es mitigado por el viento mientras él colapsa sobre Harry. deslizando la cabeza para que la frente descanse nuevamente sobre el rizado.

—Solía odiar la lluvia —dice Louis.

Harry aprieta los párpados cerrados, enfocándose solo en el sentimiento que le cause tener a Louis cerca a él, y no puede evitar pensar que pronto acabará, que será el final de todo.

La luz del sol es débil y lacrimosa.

A Harry le conforta eso.

Cuando Zayn comienza a conducir, derriba a Louis encima de las húmedas cobijas y se enrollan juntos, excavando profundamente debajo de la curva de los brazos del otro, enredado sus piernas, esparciendo afecto. Y, después, no hay nada más que frío aire y confusas ramas cubiertas de hielo y nieve, y no hay nada sonido, exceptuando por el sonido del motor y el continuo ritmo de la lluvia contra la tierra.

❄

A la siguiente noche, los chicos miran nuevamente el noticiero.

Es medianoche y hay una tormenta de nieve afuera, copos de nieve brillantes en contraste con el oscuro cielo, y el aire en la habitación es tan gélido que Harry descansa su cabeza contra el hombro de Louis, encontrando conforte. Sharon está de regreso en la televisión otra vez —la mujer rubia de antes, Harry la reconoce al instante— y él no puede creer que ella aún esté haciendo esto, incluso ahora, cuando les resta poco tiempo.

El fondo es de color azul real detrás de su rostro, y ella pareciera estar preocupada cuando habla a la cámara.

—Bueno, Bill, parece que el mundo se acerca cada vez más y más a su final. La población está disminuyendo a un ritmo rápido. Alrededor del globo, los casos de suicidio se han disparado por los cielos. Las compañías han cerrado, las tiendas están siendo saqueadas. Todo es... un absoluto caos. Sabiendo que tienes una esposa e hijos, ¿Qué opinas de esto? Dinos, ¿Qué cruza tu cabeza ahora mismo?

La televisión corta en una imagen de Bill, quien está sentado en un escritorio y tiene la mirada gacha, sobre sus manos. Sacude su cabeza, sonriendo de una forma que termina luciendo desaprobatoria. Levanta la cabeza, suspirando.

—Déjame decirte, Sharon, que solo estoy sentado aquí preguntándome a mí mismo si habrá alguna manera de salvarnos de este desastre —ríe, pareciendo forzado, como si no hubiese nada gracioso acerca del suceso, pero tuviera que reir de todas formas para el espectáculo. Harry cree eso—. Yo, bueno, como dijiste, tengo una esposa: Kate, a quien amo con todo mi corazón. Y tengo hijos: dos chicos y una niña. Charlie, el mayor, tiene once años, y luego está Max, de tres. April está en el medio. Ella cumplirá seis en Enero —Bill deja de hablar, frunciendo a la cámara—. Lo siento. Quise decir que ella cumpliría Ella cumpliría seis años en enero.

Y luego, Bill está llorando, descomponiéndose, su cuerpo entero llenándose de sollozos mientras él agacha la cabeza, poniéndola sobre el escritorio, arañando los papeles como si puediesen estos salvarle. Continúa hablando con histeria, con la voz apagada por el material de su manga.

—Dios, ella jamás tendrá seis. Mis niños jamás crecerán. Todos quieren ser astronautas, por el amor a Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, sálvanos.

Sigue llorando, luego la imagen vuelve a enfocar a Sharon, quien mira fijamente a la cámara con un pésame en su mirada. Un momento después, ella empieza a hablar.

—Hola. Sharon O'Dowd aquí. Bill está teniendo un pequeño problema en este instante, pero regresará con nosotros después de un descanso. Comentaremos el dramático incremento del precio de la gasolina. Continúen sintonizándonos.

Niall se queja, apuntando el control remoto hacia el televisor y apagándolo, induciendo la habitación entera en oscuridad.

—Un pequeño problema —se burla—. Ese hombre está teniendo una ruptura mental y ellos quieren hablar sobre el precio de la gasolina. Ridículo.

Todos ellos hacen silencio, no hablando o pensando en nada particular, así que no hay ningún aviso para lo que viene después. No realmente. En un instante, ellos están sentados en ese sombrío silencio asentado en la sala, y, después, Liam se levanta, tomando su chaqueta del brazo del sofá antes de salir de la sala, hacia el pasillo.

Los chicos siguen callados, echándose el uno al otro miradas interrogantes. Luego, el distinguible sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada llega. Un sonido que causa eco alrededor de la casa, fuerte contra el silencio.

Louis frunce el ceño, incorporándose al lado de Harry.

—¿Liam acaba de irse?

Niall también se ergue, estirando su cabeza para mirar hacia el pasillo.

—No sé.

—Creo que se acaba de ir —dice Louis.

Zayn se levanta y desaparece por el mismo lugar; pero, segundos después, regresa y se para en la entrada de la sala. Sus ojos se agrandan con ansiedad.

—Se fue, pero sus llaves siguen aquí.

—¿Qué hay sobre las llaves de Louis? —pregunta Harry, preocupándose más ahora—. ¿No podría haber tomado su carro, en lugar del otro?

Zayn sacude la cabeza, enrollando una bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

—No, las llaves de Louis están el contador, así como las de Liam.

—Espera, ¿Vas a ir? —pregunta Niall con ojos ensanchados—. Las carreteras están cubiertas, lo sabes.

—Estaré bien —dice Zayn, subiendo toda la cremallera de su anorak—. Solo tengo que encontrar a Liam, ¿Vale?

Niall asiente.

Harry habla.

—Iré contigo.

Zayn le mira fijamente, luego mueve afirmativamente su cabeza, ya girando y hacia la puerta.

—Está bien, vamos.

❄

Después de veinte minutos manejando, encuentran a Liam en la autopista.

El carril está entre pinos oscuros a cada lado, y la lluvia cae sobre las hojas, mojando el cabello de Liam y su ropaje, chocando contra el parabrisas y convirtiéndolo todo en una mancha. Liam continúa moviéndose, incluso cuando Zayn le sigue detrás suyo y los faros atraviesan la tormenta, él se mantiene caminando hacia adelante con sus pies balanceándose sobre la línea que recorre la carretera.

—Maldición —susurra Zayn, pero su voz suena alta en contraste con el silencio que causa apagar el carro. No se molesta en sacar la llave de la ignición antes de abrir la puerta y salier parcialmente, permitiendo que la nieve y el aire inunden el carro. Se mueve como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Entonces, nuevamente, Harry piensa que quizá sí lo hace.

Va a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, pero luego Zayn lo detiene con una señal. La mitad de su cuerpo está afuera. Ya está húmedo y temblando, su cabello resbaladizo por la lluvia. Él grita para que Harry pueda escucharlo sobre los truenos.

—Está bien, hombre, quédate aquí, ¡Iré a por él!

Las cejas de Harry se juntan.

—¿Seguro?

Zayn retira la mirada, poniéndola sobre el lugar donde Liam está, alejándose cada vez más. Los resplandecientes faroles iluminan la carretera frente a ellos, haciéndola brillar con talante blanca. El resto del mundo está conformado de oscuridad.

—Sí —dice Zayn, aún mirando al muchacho—. Sí, sólo... ¡Estaré pronto de regreso!

Harry asiente, después, Zayn cierra la puerta, acallando nuevamente la tormenta.

Las gotas de lluvia golpean el aspero, y, a través del parabrisas, el cielo es nada más que una oscura masa morada. Se ilumina de vez en cuando a medida que la iluminación lo atraviesa, convirtiendo la masa en lila. Suspirando, Harry cambia de lugar, sus cansados ojos posándose en Zayn, quien camina apuradamente hacia Liam, lo agarra de los hombros y le hace girar hacia él.

Ellos son la única cosa que Harry puede ver, solo ellos en la oscuridad, y debajo de la luz de los faroles, Liam luce como un pájaro roto. Incluso a través de la tormenta, Harry puede decir que está llorando.

Exhala, arrastrando una mano por su rostro. 

El aire acondicionado sopla cálidamente dentro del carro, dificultando la respiración, así que gira hacia la ventana escarchada, bajándola y permitiendo el frío inundar el espacio. Está tan congelado, que los dientes de Harry comienzan a castañear. En la distancia, Zayn tiene sus brazos alrededor de Liam, pero éste lucha por zafarse, menteniéndose en movimiento. Zayn grita, sus palabras distorsionadas y ahogadas por la tormenta cuando los rayos retumban. La helada lluvia se inclina dentro del carro y humedece los objetos mientras Harry le escucha gritando sobre la lluvia.

—Jódete, Liam, ¿Quieres que te construya un maldito refugio? ¿Ah? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —sus brazos continúan alrededor del castaño mientras Liam le empuja por el pecho, la tempestad empapando la ropa y el cabello de ambos—. Porque lo haría, ¿Vale? —grita, sonando como si estuviese a punto de llorar—. Mierda, Liam, ¡Sabes que lo haría!

Y Harry después observa a través del distorsionado parabrisas el puño de Liam en la camisa de Zayn, sus cuerpos temblando. Harry tiene que retirar la vista, solo tiene que volver a subir la ventanilla del auto y regresar a la soledad. Hay algo en verlos juntos que le hace a Harry creer que es un intruso, como si se estuviera metiendo en asuntos donde no debería. Hay algo sobre ellos juntos que le hace pensar en el Sol, en el fin del mundo, que le hace pensar en el correr del tiempo...

Harry empieza a sentir algo vibrando contra su pierna; se calma cuando nota que es su teléfono. Casi había olvidado que tenía uno.

—¿Hola? —exhala cuando responde.

—Niall se desmayó —dice Louis, su voz nadando en el otro lado. Se esparce una calidez en Harry al escucharlo, suave y lejano. Se hunde profundamente en su asiento, cerrando sus ojos a medida que recuesta la cabeza contra la ventana.

—¿Sí? —musita. Voz repentinamente lenta, adormilada, y por poco sonríe. Es esa clase de voz que desquicia a Louis. Le imagina en la casa, recostado en su cama debajo de una pálida luz de Luna, y el corazón le salta en el pecho. ¿Cómo diablos puede extrañar a Louis en demasía? Ha pasado apenas media hora.

—Mhm... —contesta Louis, sonando gentil y continuo. Sabe en qué está pensando Harry—. ¿Dónde están?

Harry abre sus ojos echando una mirada afuera, en las tinieblas. Está lloviendo nieve a medio derretir. Hay pinos y una señal de tráfico más arriba que él no puede distinguir.

—Ni idea. En alguna ruta. Acabamos de encontrar a Liam.

—Bien, bien. Me estaba preocupando. ¿Está bien, entonces?

Harry mira a través del parabrisas, donde Zayn y Liam se están estrechando bajo la tempestad, sus cuerpos incinerados por unas luces blancas. Los truenos rasgan el cielo y Harry cierra los párpados, descansando de regreso sobre la ventana. Está helada contra su mejilla.

—Diría que sí. Pienso que estará bien.

Se hace silencio. Traga.

—Te extraño —dice Harry, apretando sus ojos. Es ridículo decirlo en voz alta, lo sabe, pero aquí, en la silenciosa penumbra del automóvil de Liam, con la lluvia cayendo contra el techo como tambores, desea que Louis le hiciera compañía—. No sé por qué, porque acabo de verte, pero te extraño mucho.

Louis resopla una risa en su oído.

—¿Quieres escuchar algo divertido?

—Claro —dice Harry, sonriendo débilmente a pesar de desconocer lo que Louis va a decir. Solamente le gusta cómo su voz suena emocionada—. ¿Qué es divertido?

—Estoy usando tu ropa en este instante —ríe Louis—. No sé cómo carajos pasó esto, realmente, sólo lo hago.

El calor aumenta en el estómago de Harry ante las palabras de Louis, un escalofrío que lo atraviesa no es todo por el frío. Y está siendo estúpido, porque repentinamente se imagina las piernas de Louis, sus pies, sus talones, su estómago, su cuello, su...

—Mierda —dice tensamente, una mezcla de gemido y risa—. ¿Por qué tenías que ir y decir eso, Lou? Ahora quiero besarte.

Louis finge ofenderse.

—Oh, ¿Pero no lo hiciste antes?

—Cállate —dice Harry, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Aún están cerrados sus ojos cuando habla, sintiéndose cálido y seguro—. Siempre quiero besarte, pero ahora... estoy pensando realmente en eso. Ahora quiero hacerlo tanto que creo que me desmayaré.

Una mala línea, pero cierta. Entre más cerca el día final, lo más franco que es él, lo más ansioso, siempre pensando en Louis y siempre deseando estár cerca a él, orlerlo, saborarlo, respirarlo. Y, bueno, alguien discutiría y le diría que siempre ha sido así, pero Harry intenta mantener su dignidad intacta. Al menos, un poco.

Louis suspira, bajo y embriagadoramente.

—¿Te importaría decirles a esos dos que se apuren?

—Bien —Harry sonríe, a pesar de que Louis no lo puede ver—. Te veré pronto, ¿Sí?

—Sí —dice Louis, luego cuelga y hay un pitido bajo resonando en el oído de Harry. Harry suspira, apaga su celular y lo guarda nuevamente en su bolsillo.

No revisa las llamadas perdidas o los mensajes, no esta noche.

Los escaneó la otra noche y notó que la mayoría de ellos eran enviados por reporteros y locutores, personas interesadas en su opinión o una buena historia para acompañar el fin del mundo.

Harry sacude su cabeza, poniendo sus manos enfrente del aire acondicionado para calentarlas.

Un momento después, hay un golpeteo en la la ventana del carro. El rostro de Zayn está borroso por la lluvia del otro lado. Su cabello está húmedo, aplanado sobre su frente. Los torbellinos de la tormenta juegan con él.

Vocaliza algo desde el otro lado del vidrio. Grita, pero las palabras se pierden por la tempestad. Y Harry está confundido por un segundo, antes de que Zayn apunte al asiento principal.

—¿Puedes manejar?

Harry asiente, cambiándose al asiento del conductor y girando las llaves en la ignición. El motor suena y Zayn abre la puerta del carro, empuja a Liam dentro en el asiento trasero antes de subir, un rayo cruza el cielo e ilumina el agua de lluvia que empapa su piel. Harry mira a través del retrovisor, echando una mirada a la forma en la que Liam respira aliento tembloroso cuando Zayn envuelve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándolo. Y se fija en la forma en la que los ojos de Liam se cierran cuando Zayn presiona un beso en su sien, ambos temblando y sufriendo castañeo de dientes, recostados uno contra el otro en la oscuridad.

De nuevo, ve el amor allí. Brillante y obvio.

Lo ve y no dice nada, pero sonríe, porque ellos también lo ven. Mientras un trueno resuena alto y sacude la tierra y los huesos de Harry, él pone su mano en el volante, presiona el acelerador, y conduce.

❄

 

De regreso en la casa, Harry encuentra a Louis en el segundo piso, en la oscuridad de su recámara, justo donde esperaba verlo. Harry ni siquiera habla, solo tiembla mientras desabotona su empapado y congelado pantalón, sus piernas suficientemente entumecidas para que no sientan nada, y Louis lo mira desde el otro lado, estático.

La habitación está hecha de luz de luna y sombras.

Todo está suavizado en los alrededores, haciéndole parecer un sueño, y al rizado le gusta, pero, lo que sí detesta, es lo fría que está, como si hubieran abierto la ventana.

—Está jodidamente frío aquí —tartamudea, sacudiendo su cabello para deshacerse de la lluvia.

—Debe ser porque estás parcialmente desnudo, amor —apunta Louis, deslizándose fuera de la cama y cruzando la habitación hacia Harry. Sus manos terminan en el botón del jersey de Harry.

—Sabelotodo —murmura este, pero su voz es acallada por el pulgar de Louis, que acaricia los huesos de su cadera debajo del jersey y la segunda camisa. Calentándolo.

Louis lo mira por un momento, luego cabecea hacia la cama, descansando sus manos en la espalda baja de Harry.

—Siéntate. Te haré un baño caliente, ¿vale?

—No quiero un baño —Harry frunce el ceño, apaciguando sus palabras contra la frente de Louis. Es tan cálido, y huele a lavandaría y todo lo bueno. Está usando un par de pantalones grises de harry y una una de sus camisetas negras deshilachadas con un nombre de banda, y son tan grandes en él, es ridículo. Es tan lindo Harry pensar que podría llorar—. Solo te quiero a ti.

Louis se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero suena un poco reacio.

—Tienes una boca azul, bebé. Vas a tomar un baño,

Harry sonríe y besa el cabello de Louis.

—También tendré bolas azules en un minuto.

—Callate —suspira Louis, posando sus manos gentilmente en el cuello desnudo del menor, presionando suavemente—. No voy a joder a un cadáver. Vas a sentarte. Iré a llenar la tina.

—Louis —se queja Harry, pero escucha y camina hacia la cama mientras Louis se saca los calcetines delante de la puerta—. No estaría azul si me besaras.

Louis ríe por eso y sacude la cabeza.

—No se puede, rizado.

Y después, desaparece, sin molestarse en encender las luces a pesar de internarse en el baño. El sonido del agua llena el silencio un momento después.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué no? —Harry frunce el entrecejo, mirando fijamente la puerta del baño.

—Porque si lo hiciera, no me detendría—responde Louis desde aquel lugar.

—He estado esperando tu boca toda la noche, realmente —Harry podría desmayarse—. ¿Por qué detenerse es una buena idea?

Louis no responde, así que el muchacho exhala, mirando alrededor de la habitación. La ventana al lado de la cama es el único punto luminoso de todo el lugar; es gigante, acaparando la pared por completo. Los rayos de la Luna golpean al otro lado los pinos, arrojando líneas de luz acuosa en el piso alfombrado.

Harry ama la forma en la que la habitación de Louis luce de noche.

Se siente congelado en el tiempo, como en un rincón de un universo donde solo están ellos, la luna blanca y los pinos helados en el exterior. No hay sol aquí. Aquí no hay luz naranja, no hay miedo.

—¿Qué piensas, rizado? ¿Con burbujas o sin burbujas? —pregunta de repente Louis, apareciendo en la puerta del baño y desnudo, a excepción de un par de pequeños bóxer. Maldición, ese chico tiene el tipo del cuerpo por el cual escribirías canciones.

Harry traga saliva porque su boca se ha secado.

—Con burbujas, por favor.

—Sabía que dirías eso —ríe Louis, desapareciendo dentro del baño nuevamente. La llave es cerrada, el silencio se asienta. Ya ha pasado la medianoche, quizá es la una o las dos de la mañana, y Harry está congelado, pero también desnudo y excitado. Quiere tanto un beso de Louis.

El ojiazul regresa, sonriendo afectuosamente.

—Ven.

Sonriendo, Harry se levanta y le sigue. Las luces siguen apagadas y las baldosas del baño se sienten frías contra sus pies. El baño nada en sombras.

Una pequeña ventana cuadrada sobre la bañera permite que entre la luz, y hay una ducha vertical en la pared opuesta, todo vidrio y azulejos fríos. Harry se para en la puerta, notando dos lavabos y un espejo.

—Tienes un baño grande —nota, mirando a Louis cerca a la tina, desnudo y encantador debajo de la luz que de desliza por la ventana.

—Creo —se encoge de hombros, dando un paso dentro de la tina a la vez.

—Está bien —agrega Harry, caminando dentro. Evita el reflejo del espejo mientras alcanza su objetivo y entra, un baño jabonoso mojándole. Es tan grande que podría nadar en ese lugar si no fuese tan superficial. Frente a Louis, Harry se asegura de no resbalar, y luego se sienta, dejando que el agua suba hasta su cuello. Él mira a Louis y Louis le mira.

Alrededor de ellos el aire es suave y frágil, como vidrio que podría romperse si ellos hablan muy alto.

En la penumbra, las líneas de la cara de Louis son suaves, y los ojos de Harry viajan a todas partes. No sabe en dónde enforcarse. 

 El cabello de Louis cae sobre sus ojos, las pestañas le dibujan fantasmas sobre los pómulos, y ¡Harry quisiera besarlo!

Louis parpadea.

—¿Qué?

Sonriendo, Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Tienes una boca agradable, eso es todo.

Louis se burla, mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Seguro la tengo.

—Estoy hablando en serio, bebé —ríe Harry—, amo tu boca.

—¿"Bebé"? —repite Louis, agrandando sus ojos azules. Su boca está abierta, las comisuras curvándose como si intentara no reir—. ¿Me acabas de llamar "bebé"?

Harry se echa hacia atrás un poco, defensivo.

—No.

—Lo hiciste —la voz de Louis hace eco, saltando sobre las paredes, de alguna forma. Regresa al agua— Me llamaste "bebé".

Harry frunce, pero Louis sonríe como si no le molestase. Harry termina haciéndole también. Sacude su cabeza, con verguenza.

—Cállate.

Louis ríe escandalosamente, lamiendo sus labios después. mira a Harry suavemente.

—Tú eres mi bebé, ¿lo sabes? —inquiere Louis.

Harry piensa que Louis ha dicho la mayor estupidez en el mundo, pero las mariposas estallan en sus dedos como la luz y la explosión del polvo estelar. Se siente mareado, siempre lo hace cuando Louis le habla así.

—Bueno, ¿por qué tengo que ser el bebé?

Louis le mira.

—Porque eres el menor.

—Sí, pero también soy el más alto —contradice Harry, riéndose y moviéndose lentamente hacia él, agua jabonosa se eleva sobre su boca, empapando el cabello rizado en la nuca.

—No eras el más alto cuando nos conocimos, sin embargo —dice calidamente Louis.

Harry simplemente sonríe, manteniendo la mirada sobre Louis mientras se acerca, acomodándose entre las piernas de Louis, el agua del baño chapoteando a su alrededor. Louis se inclina un poco hacia atrás, pero sigue mirando a Harry, con la cabeza apoyada contra la baldosa fría de la pared.

—¿Soy tu bebé, entonces? —murmura Harry, acercándose para cepillar su nariz contra la de Louis. Ambas bocas se abren un poco por el contacto, y Harry aún no está duro, pero está excitado y cansado—. Seré tu bebé.

Louis se contenta con eso, agachándose para que sus labios estén a unas pocas hinchas de los de Harry. Su respiración cae en la boca contrario y los lugares donde sus piernas se tocan se sienten cálidos, embriagadores, eléctricos.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien? —repite Harry, riendo mientras besa a Louis una vez, una sensación directa a su entrepierna.

—Está bien —asiente Louis, trayendo su voz en un murmuro y subiendo sus manos para acunar el rostro de Harry, besando profundamente su boca.

Sus labios están ligeramente agrietados por el frío y Harry piensa que es lo más maravilloso que alguna vez ha sentido, así que le devuelve el beso, lento, hambriento y buscado. Deja que su boca se abra, jadeando mientras la lengua de Louis se arrastra por su labio inferior, calentándolo.

—Voltéate —susurra Louis, descansando las manos en la cadera del rizado—. Lavaré tu cabello.

—No..., vamos, Louis —masculla Harry, besándolo de nuevo, esta vez más despacio. Cuando Louis no corresponde el beso, Harry se aleja. Louis le sonríe con afecto, sus ojos azules pareciendo estrellas. Harry hace un puchero y descansa su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño.

—Eres una bomba —dice, luego gira, acomodándose contra el pecho de Louis.

Louis ríe un momento antes de agarrar el champú y sacudirlo. Su aroma es dulce y glorar. Los ojos de Harry se cierran cuando Louis esparce agua en su cabeza, cayendo sobre su rostro y bajando por su pecho.

—¿He estado molestando? —pregunta Louis.

—Sí —dice Harry, intentando sonar enojado, pero termina riendo cuando Louis contiene una risa detrás suyo, esparciendo el líquido viscoso entre sus rizos. Suspirando, Harry mantiene sus ojos cerrados—. Un chico como yo no puede durar tanto, ¿sabes?

Louis piensa, acariciando el cráneo de Harry.

—¿Es así?

—Sí.

Harry exhala, sonriendo lentamente mientras Louis masajea el jabón en su cabeza, gentil y cálido y amoroso. Gotas de agua corren por su espalda como pequeños ríos, y Harry se estremece al sentirlo todo: el aliento de Louis que se calienta contra sus oídos, el aire fresco que se desliza a través de las grietas de la ventana, congela el vaso, y su propio pene, duro y dolorido entre sus piernas. Solo quiere que Louis lo toque.

En el exterior, el mundo está plateado y escarchado de nuevo. A través del cristal de la ventana, todo lo que Harry puede ver son las copas de los pinos, destacándose brillantes contra el cielo azul marino. Todo está cubierto de nieve, tragado, y Harry lo ama, al igual que él ama la oscuridad de la habitación y los rayos de la luna rompiéndose contra la superficie del agua del baño, arrojando patrones ondulados de luz.

—Acuéstate —susurra Louis, frotando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry.

Asintiendo, Harry se mueve un poco hacia adelante en la bañera antes de recostarse lentamente, doblando sus piernas bajo el grifo para que todo su cuerpo se acomode. El agua se eleva sobre sus oídos, haciendo que todo suene suave y lejano, pero mantiene sus ojos dirigidos hacia arriba, directamente hacia Louis, quien lo mira con una mirada tan brillante como el Sol.

Tan brillante como el Sol, pero más gentil. Más cuidadoso.

Harry está repentinamente tan agotado.

—Voy a enjuagar el jabón, ¿Vale? —dice Louis, su voz pareciendo que proveniera de un lugar distinto, viajando a través del agua largas millas antes de, finalmente, alcanzar los oídos de Harry. Asintiendo, este mantiene sus ojos abiertos mientras los dedos de Louis se mueven en su cabello, deshaciéndose del jabón y la espuma. De esta forma, Harry está mirando hacia arriba y Louis hacia abajo, y las líneas de la cara de Louis se difuminan en nada, en formas vagas que son todas azules, blancas y plateadas. Es encantador él, tan encantador que tiene a Harry no solo medio dormido, sino duro. Él está enfermizamente enamorado.

Recuesta su cabeza hacia atrás, descargándola entre las piernas de Louis y las partes de su cuerpo que no están cubiertas por el agua se sienten gélidas, piel de gallina que se eleva allí como braille; sus rodillas, las partes superiores de sus pantorrillas. Es como si estuviera entrando y saliendo de la consciencia y las manos de Louis son lo único que lo mantiene erguido y estable, despierto pero todavía soñando de alguna manera.

—Solía creer que envejeceríamos juntos, ¿sabes? —respira Harry.

Las palabras están perdidas entre el sonido del agua de la tina moviéndose suavemente en sus oídos, y realmente no está seguro si habló en voz alta hasta que las manos de Louis se detienen. Frunce el ceño.

—Sí envejecimos juntos —dice, pero su voz todavía está muy lejos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —responde Harry tranquilamente, mirando a Louis en la pálida luz azul difuminada del baño—. Pensé que seríamos más viejos que esto.

Louis se calla por un momento, después suspira. Sus pulgares cepillan las sienes de Harry.

—Esto es lo más viejo que podremos llegar a ser, Haz.

El agua suaviza los sonidos de su voz hasta que es solo un eco de lo que podrían haber sido, hasta que solo es un puñado de palabras que Harry respira, metiéndose debajo de su lengua durante la noche, aunque no está seguro de si las cree.

Parpadea, y la humedad en sus pestañas desdibuja todo en estrellas.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta Harry, mirando hacia arriba. Sus palabras suenan distantes, pero está cansadísimo como para enderezarse y sentarse, así que se mantiene recostado allí en la bañera, ambas de sus manos descansando en los tobillos de Louis bajo la superficie. Intenta no pensar en esta mañana, cuando se despertó encontrando a Louis lanzándole piedras al Sol—. O sea, por el fin del mundo.

Louis se encoge de hombros, retirando su mirada de Harry; en vez de verle, descansa sus ojos en la ventana. De esta manera, los costados de su rostro se afilan, empapados por la luz de la luna y la sombra, y es un tiempo antes de que él conteste.

—Creo que no lo estaba en un inicio —empieza, tensando el ceño—. Luego los chicos hablaron sobre eso y noté cuántas cosas estaré dejando atrás.

—Iré contigo —contesta Harry, sentándose un poco para estár más cerca del pecho de Louis. El sonido es reflejado y regresa en eco—. Adonde sea que vayamos, iremos juntos.

—Pero eso no es lo que quiero —admite Louis, mirando en dirección a Harry otra vez. Sus ojos están tan tristes y profundos que la respiración de Harry se engancha, repentinamente sorprendido por todo lo que Louis siente. Louis sacude la cabeza, y, a pesar de hacerlo casi frenéticamente, sus palabras son sutiles—. No quiero eso.

—Lou...

—Me desperté esta mañana y te observé..., observé la forma en la que estabas durmiendo a mi lado, y pensé: mierda, él estará muerto en menos de una semana —sacude la cabeza nuevamente, como si no pudiese mantenerla quieta, y Harry no está seguro de cómo poner en palabras sus emociones. Louis sigue hablando, sus pensamientos deslizándose al espacio que ocupan ellos, como tierra—. Observé tus piernas y tu vientre y tu boca mientras dormías, y no pude soportar el pensar que no existirás más. Estoy molesto y... —la voz del castaño se rompe. Retira sus ojos de nuevo, exhalando pesadamente—. Dios, Harry, estoy muy asustado.

Ahora es Harry quien sacude la cabeza, no puede evitarlo porque se está tratando de todo lo que no quería escuchar. Sin embargo, ahora se siente mejor por haberlo hecho.

Una tristeza proveniente de la verdad es mejor que una confortante mentira, aunque, de todas formas, le encantaría tomar el temor de Louis y esconderlo o convertirlo en propio, porque siempre ha sido él el que tiene miedo, ¿no es así? Él está acostumbrado a eso.

—No quiero que estés asustado —murmura Harry, mirando a Louis en la oscuridad. El baño está tranquilo y helado a causa del viento, el cual llena el espacio con una gentileza que podría matar—. Adonde sea que vayamos, iremos juntos.

Louis se burla y ríe secamente. Agacha la cabeza en dirección a Harry, mirándole con una expresión soñadora.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—Por supuesto que lo hago —responde, sonriendo.

Louis entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Y qué si no hay nada más que negrura y nuestros espíritus simplemente van a flotar por ahí para siempre?

—Entonces mi espíritu flotará al lado del tuyo durante toda una vida —Harry sonríe lentamente, levantando una mano y trazando la mandíbula de Louis. El agua del baño se agita, y su brazo está cubierto de jabón, pero no le importa—. Encontraremos a los chicos allá y nos divertiremos mucho, ¿Bueno?

Louis asiente, pero no sonríe más. No realmente.

Solo mira a Harry, y hay algo que quema en el azul de sus ojos; brillan con luz mortecina allí, como humo o tierra, ahogándolos amablemente. Harry exhala, repentinamente notando que aún está duro, así como Louis. la línea rígida de su miembro presionando en la inclinación de la espalda baja de Harry, distrayéndolo.

—Lou —respira, vacilante.

El momento se vuelve denso a medida que Louis devuelve la mirada, deslizando sus ojos desde los ojos de Harry hasta su boca. Tragando, Louis asiente y después...

Después parece que Harry está en el regazo de Louis sin siquiera moverse, como si hubiese parpadeado y, al siguiente segundo, se encontrase gimiendo sobre el cuello de Louis, el sonido acallándose en la piel de ahí. Las manos de Louis se mueven sobre su pene, rápidos movimientos que le hacen perder la cabeza, que le envían sus pensamientos a la oscuridad, al olvido. Como muchas veces antes, solo le queda el nombre de Louis.

—Joder —jadea, los dedos de sus pies se curvan debajo del agua, pinchazos blancos de calor que comienzan en su vientre y se extienden, salen, salen, hasta que están en todas partes, hasta que él no puede pensar en otra cosa que: maldito infierno, sí. Besa el cuello de Louis, boca medio abierta y desesperada, y es un poco sucio pero no importa, no cuando Louis lo está tocando de esta manera, no cuando Louis está haciendo estos sonidos pequeños provenientes de lo más profundo de su garganta, donde tiene las palabras atascadas. No soporta lo guapo y perfecto que él es.

El corazón le vibra como una lata en su pecho.

—Louis, joder, eres tan perfecto.

—Gracias, bebé —ríe Louis, apresurando los movimientos de su mano, el agua jabonosa del baño salpicaba a su alrededor, sobre el pecho y los hombros de Harry. Tiene problemas para respirar.

Su espalda se arquea a medida que la sensación se vuelve más intensa, y es como si estuviera ebrio en el mar, el placer lo golpea en oleadas mientras la otra mano de Louis hace un piano fuera de su caja torácica, los dedos se mueven sobre los huesos de una manera que se siente tan jodida. Agradable.

—Oh, mierda, Louis —se queja Harry antes de correrse, cerrando sus ojos y temblando.

Louis mengua la velocidad y continúa hasta que en Harry no queda nada, hasta que él se mueve y le besa en la boca, sus narices presionándose juntas de una manera que podrían magullarse. Harry espera que lo hagan. Pese a que él todavía está superando las manos de Louis sobre él de esa manera, estómago se sobresalta cuando chispas de excitación se encienden nuevamente dentro de él; su cuerpo se prepara para la siguiente ronda.

—Eres tan jodidamente caliente cuando te corres —murmura Louis contra su boca, lamiendo su labio inferior.

Harry casi solloza, levantando su mano para acunar los costados del rostro de Louis. Cepilla sus pómulos. Harry está muy agotado, pero puede sentir la erección de Louis presionando contra su estómago, y quiere tocarlo ahora mismo, quiere que se sienta bien.

—Lou —le llama, alejándose del beso y presionando sus frentes—. Quiero que me tomes, ¿sí? —musita, arrastrando los dedos al cabello de Louis y tirando de él gentilmente.

—Joder —jadea en respuesta, su cabeza cae hacia atrás contra la pared de azulejos con un ruido sordo. La línea de su garganta es de color blanco pálido, pero Harry sabe que habrá moretones allí por la mañana, todo en la forma de su boca. Louis asiente, sus ojos en el techo—. Sí, claro.

Después, se levanta, tirando de Harry, el agua de la bañera moviéndose alrededor de sus tobillas, suave y ligera y cálida. El aire se siente frío cuando ellos salen de la tina, y ellos se ríen y se besan, envolviéndose cada uno en una toalla para mantener el calor antes de ir torpemente hacia la oscura habitación de Louis, donde la luz de la luna dibuja cuadrados brillantes sobre la cama y alrededor de la alfombra.

Louis se recuesta primero, luego le sigue Harry, arrastrándose para arrodillarse entre sus piernas abiertas y besarle los huesos de la cadera, su parte inferior del vientre y su pene, hasta que Louis gime y Harry vuelve endurecerse. Los sonidos suenan con ímpetu frente al silencio de la habitación.

No hay mucha charla, aunque haya montones de cosas para decir.

Cuando Louis comienza a moverse dentro de él, planta besos a lo largo de la pendiente de la columna vertebral de Harry como si estuviera tratando de cultivar flores allí. Harry se imagina teniendo un cuerpo hecho de flores. Imagina lo que Louis intenta comunicarle, imagina su voz diciéndole algo como Rompiste mi corazón y te perdoné.

Cuando Louis empuja a Harry sobre su espalda, se miran mientras se mueven, las caderas de Louis dan toscadas lentamente mientras se inclina y besa a Harry con los ojos abiertos. Muchas gracias por volver.

No está seguro de si tiene esperanzas o qué, pero es difícil concentrarse cuando Louis golpea contra ese punto dentro de él con cada movimiento de cadera.

Finalmente, Harry se corre una segunda vez. No cierra los ojos.

Su cuerpo se atasca con los temblores de la excitación, y toda la habitación se difumina en nada más que cuadrados y sombras iluminadas por la luna mientras observa a Louis, la única cosa clara en todo el espacio, la única cosa que permanece lo suficientemente inmóvil para que él pueda ver, reconocer y recordar.

Su corrida se esparce sobre su estómago, grotescamente. Respira pesadamente cuando Louis también obtiene un orgasmo, ambos se miran, sonriendo como siempre lo han hecho.

Louis se inclina y le besa una vez han terminado.

Sus labios están agrietados por el frío, y pasa sus dedos por el desorden en el estómago de Harry, haciendo patrones allí.

—Te amo —dice de repente, hablando sobre la boca del rizado. Se aleja para enfocar el rostro de Harry—. Te amo como nada, ¿Bueno? No lo olvides.

Harry está sonriendo tan ampliamente que duele, porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Louis ha dicho esas palabras, y se siente espectacular. Se siente magnífico.

—También te amo —ríe, tirando de Louis para besarle una vez más, empezando apasionadamente, pero terminando con lentitud para ir a dormir.

Harry no puede esperar hasta que el Sol reciba una carga de su amor.

❄

 

❄

Se lee en el reloj ubicado al lado de la cama que son las cinco de la mañana cuando Harry se despierta, encontrando, nuevamente, el lado de Louis vacío.

Permanece allí por un momento, viendo la tenue luz deslizarse lentamente sobre las paredes, pero cuando no puede escuchar ningún sonido proveniente del baño, frunce el ceño y aleja las sábanas de una patada, planeando abrazar a Louis un poco más apretado la próxima vez. Hace una mueca por el frío aire mientras se abre paso a la ventana de la habitación, entrecerrando los ojos contra el glaseado vidrio para buscar un rostro familiar abajo.

A diferencia de antaño, sin embargo, Louis no está allá.

No está allá, no está lanzándole piedras al Sol. En vez de eso, afuera está solitario, cubierto de nieve y fango, estrechándose el paisaje en una línea de árboles de pinos que llevan a la carretera principal. El Sol aún no ha salido. Solo hay una acuosa línea naranja esparciéndose en el horizonte, iluminando el cielo oscuro de la mañana temprana. Desde aquí, Harry puede ver la parte superior de las casas a la distancia; otras casas, llenas de sus dueños e historias y vidas.

Pero aún así, no hay Louis.

Frunciendo, Harry se aleja de la ventana y, ni siquiera molestándose en vestirse antes de salir, baja las escaleras lentamente, el piso maderoso susurrando bajo las plantas de sus pies.

Encuentra a Louis en la cocina.

Está oscuro a esta hora —la habitación entera nada en sombras, oscuridad teñida de azul por los botones alumbrados del microondas—, así que le toma un momento distinguir el cuerpo del castaño sentad al lado de la mesa de la cocina, desplomado con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Louis? —el entrecejo de Harry sigue fruncido. Se recarga contra el marco de la puerta.

Louis levanta la cabeza ante el sonido, parpadeando como si estuviera sorprendido de ver a Harry allí. Sus ojos azules lucen cansados y su cabello despeinado por dormir; aún así, Harry lo encuentra como lo más divino.

Cuando Louis no habla, Harry da un paso.

—¿Sabes qué hora es, bebé?

—No. No miré —dice Louis, agachando la mirada.

Sus palabras son raras, distantes, y ahí Harry nota que su mano está alrededor del celular, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que lo sostiene. Las cejas de Harry se fruncen cuando alcanza la mesa y se sienta en la silla al lado de la de Louis, rozando sus brazos, esparciéndole calor.

—Hey —dice con tranquilidad—. ¿Qué está mal? Habla conmigo.

Louis se toma un instante antes de empezar.

—Zayn me dijo —su pulgar jugaba sobre las teclas del celular— lo que dijeron en la radio. Lo de que intentaste matarte porque una chica te había rechazado.

Harry siguió frunciendo el ceño, mirando el rostro oscurecido de Louis.

—¿Es por eso que te has levantado a las cinco de la mañana?

—No —Louis bloquea su teléfono celular, hojeando la pantalla—. Bajé por un vaso de agua, pero me quedé pensando.

—¿En qué?

Louis le mira, firme y cuidadoso.

—En que quizá deberíamos hacerlo ahora.

Harry frunce más profundo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Salir del armario —contesta Louis apuradamente. Las palabras se tropiezan las unas con las otras al salir—. Podríamos llamar a esa jodida radio y contarles lo que realmente está pasando. Solo tú y yo. Ahora mismo. Podríamos hacerlo.

Harry le mira fijamente un momento, ambos enfrentados como la pálida luz de luna siendo bañada por el Sol.

—¿Quieres salir del armario? —repite Harry. Su boca se curva hacia arriba a pesar de que está tratando de mantener la cara seria.

—Bueno, yo solo... —Louis se interrumpe, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas. Bajo la luz lechosa de la mañana, brilla como si algo se incendiara—. Solo quiero hacerte saber que no estoy avergonzado, ¿vale? Nunca lo he estado. No quiero que la gente piense que eres menos de lo que eres porque no les digo la verdad.

—Lou —Harry parpadea, dejando las palabras salir. Su corazón se siente lleno de purpurina y helio, flotando, arriba, arriba, arriba, volando. Sin embargo, detrás de eso saber que hay algo. Se pasa una mano por la cara, suspirando—, Louis, yo no quiero salir.

Louis le mira fijamente, frunciendo.

—¿Qué?

Harry deja escapar una risa, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No quiero salir del armario —dice nuevamente, poniéndole más peso a sus palabras. Es extraño negarse, porque ha gastado muchos años pensando lo contrario. Pero es cierto. No le debe a esa maldita radio la verdad. No le debe nada a nadie. Lo que ama es para él. No tiene nada que ver con la verguenza o el temor al rechazo. Tiene más que ver con ser reservado, mantener su amor a salvo.

Louis aún está mirando fijamente a Harry, como si él se estuviera incendiando.

—¿No quieres salir? —pregunta, hablando muy lentamente. Su rostro divaga entre la confusión y el asombro—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque realmente jamás ha sido un secreto —Harry se encoge de hombros, manteniendo sus ojos en los de Louis—. Ya he salido del armario con todos los que me han hablado durante más de cinco minutos.

—Bueno, ¿Y nuestros fanáticos? —cuestiona Louis, empezando a sonreír.

Harry se ríe, encogiéndose de nuevo.

—Creo que lo han sabido desde hace un tiempo.

Louis sonríe, asintiendo.

—Bien. Ningún anuncio por la radio, entonces.

—Ningún anuncio por la radio —concuerda Harry, luego recuesta su cabeza contra la frente de Louis, cerrando sus ojos mientras sus narices se tocan adormiladamente, embriagadoramente. Sube una mano a la nuca de Louis, solo acariciando—. Esto es nuestro, ¿sí?

Louis asiente, pasando saliva.

—Sí.

Harry ríe, mantiene sus ojos cerrados mientras mueve un poco la cabeza, de esa manera cepilla sus labios contra los de Louis, suave y cálidamente, como el amanecer. Louis sonríe después, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Ese es el final de ellos hablando por un tiempo.

❄

Cuando Harry era pequeño, solía creer que el Sol era un limón.

Eso tenía sentido antes. La idea de que algún otro chico lo había lanzado al aire y dejado allí después de haber pertenecido a la parte del almuerzo que no terminó por estar muy lleno. En el asiento trasero del carro de su mamá, Harry observaba que el Sol les seguía por la carretera, cuidándolos.

Era pleno verano, y el aire en el auto estaba pegajoso por el calor. La ropa de Harry estaba pegada a él como una segunda piel, y el cielo era azul como el agua ese día, nubes blancas como cubitos de hielo.

Harry recuerda esperar a ir a nadar.

El sol se sentó en el cielo como una rodaja de limón en un vaso de agua helada, su acidez esparciéndose sobre el horizonte, naranja y amarilla y encantadora. A la tierna edad de ocho años, Harry se imaginó haciendo un agujero en el sol con una pajita y simplemente bebiéndolo, dejando que la luz bajara por su barbilla y dedos como jugo de limón.

Cuando le contó a su mamá eso, ella solo sonrió y movió la cabeza.

—Harry, cariño, el Sol te quemaría si te acercases tanto —rió ella, su voz cálida y llena de amor, como siempre. Harry frunció el ceño, removiéndose en el asiento. ¿Cómo podría el sol quemarlo? ¡No tenía sentido! Un momento después, su madre le echó una miradita por el espejo retrovisor, riendo cuando notó su rostro—. Bien. ¿Qué tal si conseguimos leche de la Luna? ¿Te gustaría?

Lentamente, la mueca de Harry se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—Sí, por favor.

La leche lunar terminó siendo un helado de vainilla con pepitas de colores, el cual Harry consiguió y lamió y amó. Pero esa noche, cuando la luna ingresaba a su habitación y bañaba las pegatinas de dinosaurios en su pared, aún no lograba entender cómo el Sol podría quemarle.

Sin embargo, ahora es algo gracioso ver que su mamá estaba en lo correcto.

Es algo gracioso, pero... bueno, en realidad... no es gracioso.

❄

En el último día del mundo, Harry se levanta temprano.

El cielo todavía está opaco por la madrugada cuando él besa a Louis para despertarle, el dormitorio nadando en la sombra y la tenue luz del Sol. Louis gime de esa manera somnolienta que hace que todo el cuerpo de Harry vibre con calor y excitación, y esta vez, hacen el amor lentamente.

Esta vez, lo hacen como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

❄

Una hora después, en la casa hay ruido tras los demás chicos despertarse.

Todos se amontonan en la cocina, donde Liam colocó cinco tazas humeantes de leche tibia y miel en el mostrador, y Harry bebe la suya lentamente, dejando que el calor corra por su garganta como rayos de luz. Se sientan silenciosamente, después de eso dejan las tazas en el lavaplatos y se visten con sacos y guantes y botas antes de salir. Más allá de la nieve y la valla de madera rota, más allá de los bosques llenos de hielo y luz solar suave, y sobre el estanque helado que está rodeado de pinos congelados, completamente cerrado.

Es una tarde tranquila, la cual pasa como un sueño.

Nadie realmente habla mucho y a Harry eso le agrada, de alguna manera le encanta que sepan qué hacer sin necesidad de escucharlo. Louis se recuesta sobre el hielo primero, y Harry se pone a su lado, y luego Niall, Liam y Zayn se agachan también, con sus rostros hacia el cielo, extremidades esparcidas. Ya sea de rodillas, de manos o de pies, están juntos. Eso es agradable.

A medida que el anochecer se acerca, el mundo se tinta de azul.

Sus alientos se vuelven blancos y todo parece congelado y quieto a medida que el sol desciende bajo los árboles, desapareciendo. Simplemente permanecen en el estanque congelado, y Harry se enfoca en el sonido de la respiración de Louis a su lado y el calor que siente por el brazo de Louis rozando el suyo. Está usando esa chaqueta roja de nuevo, brillante e intensa contra los tonos blancos y azules del invierno, y Harry piensa que podría vivir este momento para siempre por lo malditamente feliz que se encuentra.

—Rápido —dice Niall desde el otro lado de Harry. Su voz flota en la oscuridad—. Si yo fuera parte del sistema solar, ¿Qué sería?

—Chicos, creo que Niall ha estado tomando otra vez —dice Louis, bromeando.

Los demás ríen y Niall los manda a callar, diciendo:

—Oigan, estoy siendo serio. Si pudieran elegir una parte del sistema solar, ¿Qué sería yo? Nombren cualquier cosa.

—Para mí, serías Urano —ríe Harry, con los ojos abiertos hacia el cielo.

Louis ríe, haciendo que Harry brille, justo cuando Niall le da un codazo en su hombro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Cálmale, Harry, todos sabemos que solo piensas en el ano de Louis, ¿tengo razón chicos?

Harry se queja con un ¡Por Dios!, pero, luego, Louis añade Dios, espero eso, y todos ríen, cada uno de ellos volviendo cano el viento. Harry no puede sentir los dedos de sus pies, pero no importa.

Cuando se calman y el mundo se convierte en un silencioso lugar, Zayn suspira donde está sentado, en algún lugar por encima de Harry.

—Creo que todos seríamos un sistema solar. Tendríamos nuestros propios planetas, pero seguiríamos estando juntos.

Permanecen en silencio antes de que Louis hable.

—Esa es la cosa más tierna que he escuchado en toda mi vida —y su voz suena como si estuviera en un asombro literal, lo que hace que todos comiencen a reír de nuevo, amontonándose sobre Zayn y sofocando besos en su rostro, sofocándolo en amor.

Más tarde, regresan a la casa y cuelgan las decoraciones y las luces para la fiesta, mientras tanto Harry hace fajitas de pollo en la estufa, pensando que si hubiera podido elegir alguna forma de pasar su último día, esta sería su elección.

❄

El cielo está oscuro cuando las personas comienzan a llegar.

Entran lentamente, llenando la cocina, la sala de estar y el vestíbulo de una vez, amontonados en el espacio como peces en un estanque demasiado pequeño. Harry no ve a nadie que conozca y piensa que mucha gente se enteró de la fiesta y simplemente decidió presentarse, porque el mundo se está acabando y porque no hay nada más que hacer.

Pero Harry siempre ha amado ese sentimiento al comienzo de una fiesta.

Es como si se parase en el borde de un precipicio altísimo, esperando a que algo suceda. Esperando hasta que cualquiera le empuje para que caiga, caiga, caiga, hasta que esté cayendo, hasta que esté volando hacia arriba.

La mayoría de las veces, nada sucede. No mucho.

Las fiestas terminan y luego se despierta a la mañana siguiente y se va a dormir la misma noche, el sol sube y baja hasta que todo es un borrón de día y de noche, de entonces y de ahora, de lo que podría haber sido y lo que realmente es.

La casa de Louis parece más grande esta noche.

Incluso con todas esas personas y la música sonando tan alto que se siente reverberar en los huesos de Harry, cada habitación parece conducir a otro lugar, a la oscuridad o a luces de colores y risas, y todo se siente nuevo y desconocido a pesar de que Harry ha estado aquí por más de una semana.

Cuando entra a la cocina, encuentra a personas agrupadas alrededor de un barril. Niall está allí, con un monto de personas que Harry no reconoce. Están riendo y hablando y gritando, pero esos sonidos se juntan formando uno; hasta que solo hay un sonido de fondo, algo en lo que Harry puede hundirse de nuevo. Los vasos rojos están esparcidos por todo el piso, junto con latas de cerveza y papas fritas, y Harry se alegra de no tener que limpiar el desorden.

A través del vidrio de la puerta que da hacia el balcón, puede distinguir los contornos de unas personas paradas allí afuera, hablando y fumando, envueltos en chaquetas de inviernos, las puntas naranjas de sus cigarrillos brillando en comparación con el cielo oscuro. Ninguno le es familiar y todos parecen un poco vacíos alrededor de los ojos, pero Harry está feliz. De verdad lo es. Su cuerpo se siente ligero y la música suena y le estimula, sacude los pisos y las paredes, y él sonríe sin ningún motivo, quedándose en la cocina lo suficiente para llegar su copa con alguna bebida gaseosa y fuerte antes de salir, abriéndose espacio entre el gentío.

Las cosas se mueven a su alrededor con una borrosa rapidez a medida que camina por la casa. Lo que escucha (piezas de conversaciones y risas), siente (chaquetas de invierno contra su pie), y huele (cerveza y humo), es abrumador y brumoso, dándole vueltas y girándole, haciéndole marearse.

Cuando alcanza la sala, se detiene en el marco de la puerta y se pone de puntas, buscando por algún rostro familiar. La gente le devuelve la mirada con ojos encapuchadas antes de apartar la vista de nuevo, con los cuerpos pegados al ritmo de la música. El techo es alto y hay una bola de luces girando allí, una de esas negras baratas que Niall recogió de la tienda del dólar el otro día: vierte patrones de colores por toda la habitación, rayos de luz roja y azul que chocan contra cuerpos y rebotan, agrupándose contra las paredes, convirtiendo todo en un laberinto de color y oscuridad.

Mira dentro de la oscuridad, notando que las sillas han sido arrimadas cerca a la pared más lejana, y la mesa café también está allí, ya cubierta con vasos de chupito y vasos de plástico.

La luz cambia y Harry atrapa la imagen de Liam y Zayn dentro de la multitud. Sus siluetas están demarcadas con luces rojas, sus frentes están juntas mientras bailan, rápido y pulsante, cercados por personas a cada lado. Zayn tiene un cigarrillo entre sus dientes, pero sus ojos lucen profundos cuando mira a Liam, retirándose un momento el cigarrillo antes de agacharse, haciendo que sus bocas se conozcan en un beso despacioso.

Harry retira la mirada. Tiene, porque siente que es privado de alguna manera, a pesar de estar en medio de una habitación aborratada. Aún así, sonríe como un idiota, no puede creer que les haya tomado tanto tiempo juntarse, darse cuenta.

Solo un momento después, ve a Louis entrar por la otra puerta —la que da a la cocina, en vez del pasillo—, trayendo una botella transpirada de cerveza, y sonriendo.

Louis aún no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry, lo cual aprovecha el rizado para guardar en su memoria este momento.

Quiere recordarlo todo, desde la forma en que la luz azul juega sobre la cara de Louis como la lluvia, hasta el olor a humo y alcohol que cuelga pesado en el aire, mezclado con el aroma fresco del invierno. Quiere recordar a las personas y las risas y las voces que hacen eco, convirtiéndose en aire. La música sale por los altavoces de algún otro lugar de la casa, pero nada a su alrededor, fuerte y resonante. Atraviesa sus venas como un rayo, haciendo que su cabeza se sienta gruesa y borrosa, como si simplemente pudiera alejarse flotando.

Louis está riéndose con alguien en el marco de la puerta, luego su forma se confunde en la oscuridad cuando la luz verde se mueve de lugar, recorriendo la habitación antes de iluminarle de nuevo.

Esta vez, mira en dirección a Harry, y un segundo más tarde sus ojos se agrandan cuando realmente nota quién es. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, el azul de ellos brilla más que la luna llena.

El espacio entre ambos parece interminable, así que Harry comienza a moverse, simplemente empieza a empujarse entre la gente, tropezando hacia Louis, mientras la música suena más alta, tan alta que ni siquiera escucha sus pensamientos. El mundo parece girar y dispersarse cuando Louis se aleja de la otra persona con la que estaba hablando y moviéndose entre la multitud hasta que se encuentran en la mitad de la pista de baile.

—¡Hola, rizado! —grita sobre la música, sonriendo y envolviendo con una mano la nuca de Harry, la punta de la cerveza sintiéndose fría contra la desnudez de su piel—. ¿Te está gustando la fiesta?

—¡Es buena! —grita el muchacho de regreso.

Las líneas de la cara de Louis son nítidas, y las luces verdes se han cambiado al azul ahora, el color se extiende sobre la habitación, encendiendo los cuerpos danzantes hasta que todo parece como si estuviera bajo el agua, siluetas borrosas todas con bordes de azul eléctrico.

Louis se agacha y, cuando habla contra el oído de Harry, le envía ondas que le hacen temblar.

—¡Luces fantástico!

Harry ríe, presionando la frente contra la de Louis y cierra sus ojos, intentando que todo vaya más despacio, o que deje de girar. La boca de Louis cepilla la suya, pero no se besan, no realmente. Solo danzan, cuerpos parejos y al ritmo de la música mientras el gentío se mueve alrededor de ellos. Así, la música parece desvanecerse, retrocediendo en la oscuridad hasta que todo lo que queda son los sonidos del latido del corazón de Harry y la respiración de Louis. El aire es frío, como si alguien hubiese abierto una ventana para permitir que el humo saliese, pero Louis le hace sentirse cálido.

Sin embargo, es el buen tipo de calor, el tipo de calor que proviene de una sala de cuerpos danzantes y aire lleno de humo de cigarrillos, embriagador y remoto. La canción cambia a algo familiar, y Harry escucha mientras las palabras se derraman sobre la habitación como leche.

Abre los ojos. Louis le mira de una forma que le atrapa. Sus frentes siguen presionadas y ellos giran y giran y giran al ritmo de la música, la cual sacude los cimientos de la casa.

—¡Es nuestra canción, Lou! —grita Harry, riendo alto. Se siente mareado repentinamente, amango la forma en la que las luces azules alumbran el rostro de Louis y agudizan sus costados. Tiene un recuerdo donde, hace unos años, las luces, en vez de ser azules, eran amarillas y sus ropas hechas para el verano—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, lo hago —asiente Louis, sus ojos cargados con emociones mientras observa a Harry por un momento, y luego se besan de nuevo.

Sucede tan rápido, segundos que se convierten en minutos, y Harry simplemente se funde en él, hundiéndose en la sensación de labios y lengua y dientes. No piensa ni en el sol ni en los segundos que pasan. No piensa en el tiempo que ha desperdiciado, tampoco en los errores que ha cometido. Sólo sonríe entre el beso a medida que la música crece a su alrededor, las voces y las risas se desvanecen en un ruido de fondo.

Harry deja que su boca se abra cuando Louis lame su labio inferior, y entonces siente un aumento en la excitación, caliente e insistente.

En ese momento, es como si hubiera un efecto de túnel y Harry de repente saliera de su cuerpo para verlo desde otro lugar, en algún lugar donde él y Louis son solo imágenes de sí mismos. Lo ve tan claramente así: ve la cerveza saliendo de su vaso mientras pasa un brazo por la nuca de Louis, acercándolo más; ve la forma en que sus pechos se presionan en la penumbra, la música suena lechosa y lejana mientras bailan; ve a la multitud de personas que los rodean, ve las luces parpadeantes atravesando la oscuridad como rayos de luna, todo verde, azul y magenta, un espectro de todo lo que nunca volverá a estar aquí.

Louis se aleja, y su respiración es pesada cuando él y Harry se balancean, mirándose el uno al otro mientras el mundo gira alrededor de ellos. Louis mira a Harry con afecto, el azul de sus ojos se pierde en la oscuridad.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Harry tiene que gritar sobre la música, Sus palabras salen firmes y suaves cuando Louis le mira.

—¡No estoy seguro!

Louis echa su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe estrepitosamente, y Harry desearía poder vivir este momento para siempre. Ya está duro en sus pantalones, así que deja que sus ojos se cierren mientras su cabeza cae hacia el lugar donde el hombro de Louis se encuentra con su cuello. El algodón de su jersey es suave en la mejilla de Harry, que huele a alcohol y algo más, algo más como ropa limpia y hojas de menta, y Harry nunca supo que era posible amar a otra persona tanto.

La música cambia, volviéndose más rápida, sacudiendo las paredes. Es una de esas canciones electrónicas que encontrarías en la radio, pero a Harry le da igual. Le gusta.

La habitación, entonces, nada en luces y sombras y humo de cigarrillo, y Harry casi jadea cuando cuando un sonido aplastante hace eco en la casa, causando que Louis se aleje, sus ojos azules se abren mientras se esfuerza por escuchar.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —grita, frunciendo el ceño.

Antes de que Harry pueda responder, la voz de Niall viene de algún lugar, goteando sobre la música a todo volumen y la risa y la conversación.

—¡Maldición! —grita—. ¿Por qué mierda tocarías eso?

—Oh, Dios —grita Louis. Su mirada se dirige hacia la puerta antes de mirar a Harry con el ceño fruncido—. Debería revisar, ¿Cierto? ¿Quieres venir?

—Esperaré aquí —grita Harry de regreso—. ¡Apúrate!

—¿Por qué? —dice Louis con una sonrisa amplia—. ¿Me extrañarás?

Harry rueda sus ojos, peleando contra la necesidad de inclinarse y besar a Louis nuevamente, susurrando entre su boca: sí. Sí. Lo haré. En vez de eso, agarra a Louis de los hombros y lo gira sobre su eje, empujándolo gentilmente hacia la cocina.

—Sólo apúrate, ¿Bueno?

—¡Lo que digas, Sol! —grita Louis sobre su hombro, riendo mientras se abre paso entre la gente. Los tonos cobrizos de su cabello se pierden en el mar de cuerpos danzantes, y Harry parpadea, sintiendo que el vacío comienza a asentarse en la boca de su estómago.

Las personas a su alrededor se mueven como sombras, siendo solo ecos de lo que podrían ser en el día, pero lucen absolutamente mágicas... como esas bailarinas de cristal que solían girar en el joyero de su mamá. Captura la mirada de algunos de ellos mientras bailan, y sus ojos están vidriosos y vacíos, pálidas pieles empapadas con colores claros. Muchos de ellos probablemente están drogados o algo más, pero a Harry parece desinteresarle. Pueden vivir como quieran el fin del mundo.

Los minutos pasan rápidamente, y la piel de Harry comienza a hormiguear.

Tambalea hacia adelante cuando alguien pasa a su lado. El aire empieza a sentirse denso y ajetreado porque Louis aún no ha regresado y Harry no está seguro de en dónde debería pararse. Se pone sobre las puntas de sus pies, buscando en el gentío un rostro familiar, pero no encuentra ninguno. Zayn y Liam se han movido, probablemente, al pórtico, donde fuegos artificiales resuenan. Harry tira del collar de su camisa, intentando no capturar el humo de cigarrillo en el aire.

Su mente parece blanquearse, como una pantalla de televisión llena de nieve.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva aquí parado, pero, repentinamente, la idea de estar en una habitación desocupada del segundo piso, llena de oscuridad y silencio mientras la luz de luna la ilumina, parece extrañamente llamativa.

Limpiando sus ojos, Harry deja el mundo borroso que está a su alrededor para moverse a través de la gente, empujando a algunos, y cruza la puerta para caminar al salón y subir, los pisos de madera crujiendo bajo sus pies. 

Llega a la habitación de Louis, mueve la perilla y la abre lentamente, ya que si teme encontrar personas desnudas en la cama.

Afortunadamente, la recámara está vacía.

Cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, Harry se desprende de la música cuando no es más que un sonido sordo, remoto y distante, como altavoces que ha cubierto con cobertores. La ventana está abierta un poco, cubierta con nieve, y el aire helado que entra le hace sencilla la tarea de respirar. Pero su corazón sigue bombardeando demasiado rápido dentro de su pecho.

Se retira los zapatos antes de sentarse al pie de la cama. Mientras mira a su alrededor, parece que empieza a notar cosas que antes no lo hacía: pequeños recuerdos dispersos alrededor, los cuales, repentinamente, vienen hacia la luz y son bañados con una luz lunar proveniente de la ventana y las colorea en un tono púrpura.

En la cómoda de Louis, hay una imagen sentada en un marco de plata.

Harry se para, moviéndose hacia la cómoda como si algo le empujase, y sus ojos se agrandan al coger el marco, cepillando con su pulgar el vidrio.

Es una foto que reconoce al instante, y no entiende cómo no la notó antes. En la foto, están parados sobre la arena en una playa congelada, envueltos en bufandas y gorros, mejillas rosadas que se presionadas juntas, sonrientes. La imagen solo los muestra de hombros para arriba, sin embargo, Harry recuerda la forma en la que la mano de Louis estaba posada, segura y confiada y quieta, sobre su cadera, el afecto de ella pasaba la tela de los pantalones de Harry, chamuscando la piel con la que tenía contacto.

Harry permite que su mano viaje sobre la foto, sobre la boca sonriente de Louis, después parpadea y devuelve la imagen a su puesto. Gira y mira alrededor. Un cuadrado de la luz de la luna se acumula en la cama, entintado y pálido, y Harry piensa en quitarse la ropa y acostarse en ella, dejando que la luz le bañe la piel y lo calme. Pero eso sería extraño, sería jodidamente extraño, por lo cual no lo hace.

De repente, piensa sobre la fotografía que Louis y él se tomaron años atrás, aglomerados en un fotomatón en el país en el que actuaron esa noche: Tokio, América... Se le hace imposible recordarlo. Los nombres vienen a él, pero borrosamente e intercambiables. Mayormente, recuerda sus risas siendo acalladas por besos, las extremidades que se enredaban juntas en la oscuridad.

Se pregunta si Louis las mantiene, si aún están por allí.

En un minuto está mirando los cajones y revisando los libros en el estante al lado de la puerta del baño, y al minuto siguiente está de rodillas, arrastrándose por la alfombra hasta que se desliza debajo de la cama, las sombras iluminadas por la luna se oscurecen a su alrededor. Se desplaza, recostádonse sobre su estómago antes de descansar su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados, la parte inferior de la cama a menos de una pulgada por encima de su cabeza.

El sonido de la música se amortigua, como si tuviera que flotar durante días antes de alcanzarlo, y Harry deja que el ruido baje en el silencio, lo deja calmarlo. Su respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad ahora, y está mirando el lugar donde la mitad inferior de la puerta es visible en la penumbra.

Cuando la puerta se abre, la música resuena más alto y una pieza de luz entra en la habitación, iluminando la alfombra, suavizando las sombras en la habitación. Louis entra —Harry reconoce sus pisadas—y, después, murmura:

—¿Harry?

—Louis —dice. Por alguna razón, suena necesitado.

Louis se adentra en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. El sonido de la música es amortiguado. Y luego es un borrón cuando se arrodilla y levanta la falda de la cama, bajando la cabeza para mirar debajo de la cama, sonriendo cuando ve a Harry allí.

—Un bonito escondite.

Harry tiene la barbilla apoyada en sus antebrazos, por lo que sus palabras se silencian cuando dice:

—Ven aquí.

Louis ablanda su mirada y ocupa un lugar al lado de Harry debajo de la cama, reinos alejados de las luces intermitentes y el sol, y esto, esto es lo que Harry quiere para siempre. Ambos se acuestan de lado para mirarse en el espacio apretado, y Louis está recorriendo la boca de Harry con un dedo suave, extendiendo el calor que logra alcanzar incluso las partes más profundas de él.

Harry quiere cerrar sus ojos para hundirse, pero no lo hace.

Mira solamente de regreso a Louis, observando la forma en la que su rostro parece azulado y gris en la oscuridad. Harry tiene tantas emociones acumuladas dentro suyo, girando, expandiendo la tierra y el polvo. Todo lo que puede hacer es tratar de encogerse, centrándose en su piel, cada vez más profundo hasta que todo lo que existe es la sensación del dedo de Louis en su labio inferior.

Harry lame su labio. Todo su cuerpo tiembla.

—Joder, te amo.

No quiero que esto acabe, es lo que suena.

Desaría que tuviéramos más tiempo, es lo que suena.

Louis parpadea, sus ojos parecen cargados de emociones mientras se acerca, acomodando una mano dentro de la maraña del cabello de Harry, apretando como si temiese dejarlo ir. Harry traga saliva, emocionado. La respiración de Louis es cálida cuando presiona un beso en la mejilla del rizado, desde la comisura de sus labios hasta sus párpados. Harry exhala, profundizando en el agarre de la cadera de Louis. Todo su cuerpo se relaja cuando se mueve más cerca, patéticamente enfermo de amor y de necesidad de que las cosas continúen como son.

—Cuéntame una historia —musita contra el cuello de Louis, cerrando sus ojos y presionando su frente contra la gargante de él. Se desplaza de modo que está recostado sobre Louis, con sus piernas encajadas en una forma perezosa.

Louis presiona sus labios contra el cráneo del chico.

—¿Una historia?

Harry asiente, voz adormilada dice:

—Sí.

—Bien —empieza Louis, y Harry le encuentra encantador porque su voz suena suavemente en la oscuridad—. Había una vez un gigante amarillo. Durante un largo tiempo, él estuvo solo; y lo detestó, ya que no tenía con quien hablar. Así que empezó a buscar compañeros con los que reír y jugar —Louis se detiene, como si pensara cómo podría continuar. Un momento después, su voz regresa—. Un día, vino a un planeta. Habían personas viviendo allí, así que decidió quedarse un tiempo —desde la distancia, por supuesto—, y se puso contento cuando notó que a ellos les gustaba su compañía. Porque, ya ves, el mundo sin él era muy frío. Y me refiero a demasiado helado, bebé. Definitivamente no sobrevivirías en él.

Harry se burla y suelta una pequeña risa. El sonido se apaga en el cuello de Louis. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo sutilmente.

—¿Por qué no?

Louis se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, porque yo no lo haría, y solo podrías seguir tanto tiempo con un abrazo.

—Encontraría a alguien más a quien abrazar —apunta Harry, cepillado sobre la nuca del cuello de Louis. Él está mintiendo. Por supuesto, Louis tiene razón. Harry ya ha intentado durar sin él y simplemente no funciona.

Riendo, la voz de Louis viene en un susurro.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Asintiendo, Harry sonríe nuevamente, enfocándose en la forma en la que el pecho de Louis sube y baja en cada respiro. Con su oído tan cerca de la garganta de Louis, puede escuchar sus lentos latidos. Le entristece, por algún motivo.

—Gracias —suspira Louis, dibujando un patrón en la espalda de Harry. Se siente suave y perezoso, cálido a través de su suéter. Louis sigue hablando, y Harry lo ama—. Como decía, el gigante amarillo estaba a gusto, pensando que finalmente había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ellos, terminaba hiriéndolos. Esa fue la primera vez que notó que era distinto a los otros: era una bola de calor, realmente, algo que no puede acercarse.

Cuando Louis se detiene por un segundo, Harry lo empuja con su frente. Sus palabras salen distorsionadas.

—Continúa, Lou. Quiero saber qué sucede después.

—Bien —Harry siente la sonrisa de Louis—. Cuando el gigante amarillo notó que podría quemar a todas las personas que amaba, se entristeció. Su luz se volvió débil. Creo que por eso pensó que el invierno era culpa suya. Pensó que todos sus compañeros se congelarían hasta morir porque nunca antes había visto un planeta tan blanco y frío.

—¿Qué hizo, entonces? —pregunta Harry.

—Empezó a acercarse. Supongo que no pudo evitarlo —dice Louis, hablando contra la coronilla de Harry—. El invierno se desvaneció y la gente estuvo feliz al principio, mirando al gigante amarillo asentado en el cielo. Y a él le gustó tener su atención. Y los amaba tanto, que siguió moviéndose.

Harry frunce el ceño.

—Pero, ¿Eso no les heriría?

—Estoy llegando a eso —Louis susurra, su mano subiendo por debajo del suéter de lana de Harry, cálida y suave y firme sobre la piel allí. Harry exhaló. Le agrada el olor a Louis: humo y algo más limpio—. Ya que estaba distraído por recibir tanta atención (pues estuvo solo durante mucho tiempo) cuando se estaba acercando, no notó que su luz era demasiada para que ellos pudieran resistirla.

Harry parpadea y sigue manteniendo su oído contra el cuello de Louis. Le gusta estar allí, debajo de la cama, donde la luz de la Luna no los alcance.

—Los mató, ¿Verdad?

—Me temo que sí, rizado.

—No lo entiendo —se queja Harry, desagradándole el giro de la historia. ¿Por qué el gigante amarillo no podía simplemente mantenerse alejado? ¿Por qué no podía buscar amigos de su propio tamaño? Amigos a los que les gustase el calor, en vez de quemarse en él—. Creí que habías dicho que los amaba.

—Sí lo hacía —dice Louis, afectuoso—. Es por eso que no pudo mantenerse alejado.

Dicho de esa manera, Harry supone que tiene sentido.

—Suena como un bastardo.

—Sí —ríe Louis, arrastrando su pulgar sobre el omóplato de Harry, un pequeño toque que lo hace temblar—. Lo es, ¿No?

—Un gran bastardo —Harry respira, el aire frío enfría las partes de su espalda donde Louis sacó su suéter—. ¿Acabaste de inventarte la historia o qué?

—He estado pensando en ella por un tiempo, supongo.

Harry permanece callado, cepillando sus dedos sobre la parte desnuda del cuello de Louis.

—Es una historia taciturna —dice, finalmente.

—Las mejores siempre lo son, bebé —contesta Louis, exhalando.

Harry sonríe paulatinamente, rozando sus labios contra la pendiente del cuello de Louis. Cierra sus ojos.

—Me encanta que me digas así.

Nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero siempre ha amado que Louis lo llame así; con estúpidos nombres como "bebé", "Haz", "Rizado", "Sol". Pequeñas cosas que son sólo para él. Ahora, con el fin del mundo respirándoles en la espalda, Harry no está seguro de por qué le tomó tanto tiempo admitirlo.

—¿Te gusta cuando te llamo así? —sorprendido, Louis pregunta.

—Me gusta cuando me llamas de cualquier forma, para ser honesto —Harry sonríe, aún hablando sobre el mismo lugar. Está siendo serio. Inclusive le gusta cuando Louis lo llama por su primer nombre. Es mágico. Cada letra suena suave y borrosa, atrevidas y embriagadoras.

—De verdad —asegura Louis. Está encantado.

Harry asiente, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis. Su estómago se levanta y cae como una ola cuando respira; crestas altas bajando cuando exhala. Ama saber que no está solo en esto.

Levanta la cabeza, cuidando de no golpearse con las tablas de la cama cuando mira a Louis. Sus ojos son vigilantes, azules plateados en la penumbra, y de repente Harry se sorprende por la belleza de todo. Sin embargo, la tristeza nada en la boca de su barriga, vacía y fría cuando recuerda que los dos se irán mañana por la mañana. Ambos serán polvo.

—Te amo jodidamente —dice Louis.

Harry sonríe, lenta y brillantemente, su rostro se cierne sobre Louis como si estuviera a punto de inclinarse para besarle.

Sus cuerpos están alineados para coincidir ahora: caderas contra caderas, hombros contra hombros, las manos de Harry en el cabello de Louis, las manos de Louis en la espalda de Harry. Es un milagro que ambos puedan caber debajo de la cama y estando tan cerca como están, con la boca de Harry rozando la barbilla de Louis de una manera que lo hace temblar. Está seguro de que se irán flotando en el momento en que se separen, de que se moverán a través de las paredes y a través de los ladrillos de la casa como niebla, evaporándose en la nada, en todo, en invierno, tragándolos antes de que el sol lo haga.

—Lo sé —musita Harry, palabras borrosas contra la mandíbula de Louis porque le está besando. Ese toque parece hacer que todo su cuerpo vibre, y piensa en la fiesta en la planta baja, las luces brillantes y el humo, la habitación girando en un mundo de color y sonido. La música se filtra en el silencio de la habitación, silenciosa y extraña, y Harry ni siquiera se atreve a escucharla. Él está demasiado concentrado en besar los párpados y la nariz de Louis, en solo amarlo de la manera que él sabe cómo. Está trazando su cuerpo y deseando poder esconderse allí, poder meterse entre los huecos de las costillas de Louis.

—Y te amo, también. Creo que eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

—Tienes suerte de que Niall no te haya escuchado —dice Louis, tragando con fuerza cuando Harry besa sus pestañas de nuevo—. Tendrías muchas cosas que explicar.

Sonriendo, Harry mira hacia abajo, hacia las sombras que se mueven como fantasmas alrededor de ellos.

—Probablemente deberíamos ir a buscarlos, ¿No crees? —pregunta Harry en un susurro—. Ya lo sabes... por lo del fin del mundo y eso.

Louis asiente con afecto.

—Sí, vamos.

Y Harry lo está besando otra vez, porque no puede evitarlo, y porque puede ser la última vez que pueda hacerlo de esta manera: suave y lento y necesitado. Louis respira en su boca, y es como si su aliento atravesase rápidamente el cuerpo de Harry hasta que todo lo que puede sentir son los dientes de él mordiendo su labio inferior, su pecho presionando contra el suyo, y los latidos de ambos juntándose, siendo uno.

Es la primera vez en un largo tiempo que él está feliz pero triste al mismo tiempo, y no sabe cómo explicarlo, cómo definirlo, cómo colocarlo en una manera que tenga sentido.

Solo sabe que Louis está saboreando su boca y haciéndole ver estrellas, excitación y amor ardiendo dentro de él, tan brillante que lo siente en sus huesos y en su sangre. Nada se está difuminando o girando.

Todo está tan claro, tan nítido. Y, repentinamente, Harry llora. Todo su cuerpo tiembla tras un sollozo. Besa la boca de Louis con más tosquedad y fiereza, guardando el momento en su mente como si pudiera llevárselo a donde quiera que vaya, como si pudiera guardarlo en su bolsillo para que se quedase allí.

—Dios, Lou —solloza, acariciando su frente con la de Louis. Su voz se rompe cuando comienza a llorar aún más—. Oh, joder. Te extrañaré tanto.

Louis levanta su cabeza, acomodando sus labios en algún lugar de la oreja del rizado.

—Hey —susurra, sonando aborratado de emociones, como si intentara mantenerse compuesto, y eso hace que Harry llore aún más. No puede creer que todo esto terminará, que el cabello, los ojos y los huesos de Louis se habrán ido para siempre mañana en la mañana—. Lo sé —musita, de nuevo, presionando su boca contra las húmedas pestañas del rizado—. Lo sé.

—Maldita sea —Harry respira, su taciturnidad saliendo de él y acomodándose entre ellos como agua, espesa y sofocante debajo de la cama. Intenta ver a través de ella, pero las lágrimas no se detienen inclusive cuando busca los labios de Louis en la oscuridad, su cuerpo completo temblando tras repetidos sollozos que producen eco—. Recuérdame, ¿Está bien? Porque te juro por Dios, Lou, que te mataré si te encuentro flotando alrededor con el espíritu de alguien más en la oscuridad.

Louis asiente contra su frente, riendo.

—Te recordaré.

—¿Sí? —pregunta, sorbiendo su nariz.

Louis lo mira un momento, sus ojos azules alumbrando la oscuridad. Cuando habla, lo hace despacio.

—Lo haré.

Sus labios se conocen entonces, y la boca de Harry comienza a doler, mas le desinteresa, y cree que si pudiera recordar eternamente un momento sobre toda su vida, sería: el amor. El amor que ha sentido por su madre y su padre y sus amigos, el amor que ha sentido por sus fanáticos, por las personas que han estado a su alrededor cuando el resto del mundo le dio la espalda. Y, por supuesto, el amor que ha sentido por Louis, brillante y contínuo y electrizante.

Se besan como si estuvieran hambrientos de eso.

Como si buscaran algo, como si ya lo hubieran encontrado.

Harry está llorando nuevamente, y cree que Louis también.

—Eres tanto, rizado —dice Louis cuando se aleja, su cabeza cae al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Harry frunce el ceño, y Louis lo mira por un momento antes de levantarse y besarlo de nuevo, solo pequeños picotazos, como si ni siquiera pudiera evitarlo, una, dos y tres veces más antes de que finalmente se separe.

—Deberíamos bajar —dice Louis, y sus pupilas están completamente apagadas cuando mira a Harry, el azul de ellos parece agua helada—. El fin del mundo y todo eso.

Harry sonríe lentamente, asintiendo, y luego parece que están de vuelta abajo sin siquiera moverse. La fiesta sigue siendo fuerte a pesar de que es casi medianoche, y la música que vibra en el pecho de Harry es tan fuerte que apenas puede oírse a sí mismo pensar. A él le gusta, sin embargo, siente que está flotando mientras sigue a Louis a través de la multitud, abriéndose paso en contra de la marea de personas que se mueven en la otra dirección. Louis le devuelve la mirada y Harry capta una sonrisa allí antes de que Louis mire hacia otro lado, guiándolos hacia la sala de estar.

Se detienen en la puerta de la sala de estar, con las manos entrelazadas mientras observan las luces parpadear en rojo y azul sobre la multitud. La gente baila, solo siluetas negras en la penumbra, los colores se difuminan hasta que las luces se vuelven púrpuras, hasta que todos se ven medio magullados.

Louis le aprieta la mano, señalando con la cabeza hacia un lugar al otro lado de la habitación.

Harry sigue su mirada, notando a Niall parado en la puerta que conduce a la cocina. Él está conversando con Liam y Zayn, y los detalles de sus caras están manchados por el humo en el aire. Como si pudiera sentir a Harry mirando, Niall de repente esta mirando alrededor de la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de Harry. Y luego, solo un segundo después, Zayn y Liam también miran a su alrededor, los cinco niños mirándose unos a otros mientras los colores brillan y giran alrededor de ellos.

No tienen que hablar.

Louis solo asiente con la cabeza hacia el pasillo detrás de él y Harry, el que conduce a las escaleras y la puerta principal, y de repente los otros muchachos cruzan la habitación como si fueran arrastrados por algo, dando un codazo a través del baile y el azul. El humo y las luces.

Harry sonríe, girándose para seguir a Louis por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo, donde la luz de la luna se filtra a través de los cuadrados de vidrio de la puerta, arrojando patrones de brillo lechoso a través de los pisos de baldosas. Zayn, Niall y Liam se arrastran detrás de él un momento después, y luego todos se están vistiendo lentamente, en silencio, poniéndose sus abrigos, sus sombreros y sus guantes, abrigándose. Harry mantiene una mano en el revestimiento de madera de la pared cuando se mete en sus zapatos, y luego Louis abre la puerta y todos se mudan de la casa al aire helado del invierno.

—Está jodidamente frío aquí afuera —susurra, respirando contra sus manos ahuecadas mientras camina al porche, pisando la nieve—. Creía que iba a hacer más calor por la llamarada.

Harry asiente, su hombro golpeando contra el de Louis mientras se abren camino a través de los coches cubiertos de nieve que bordean el camino, todos ellos desconocidos.

—Escuché que en el continente Americano lo tienen más dificil —dice Niall, mirando hacia ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Su aliento sale blanco, deslumbrante contra el cielo de tono negro—. Cosas hécticas, hombre. Al parecer, los escaparates se han ido derritiendo en las carreteras y todo eso.

—¿De verdad?— dice Harry, divertido por la forma en que Niall actúa como si supiera de qué está hablando, aunque probablemente no lo haga. Se detiene cuando llegan al camión de Louis, que está estacionado en la carretera frente al buzón—. ¿Donde escuchaste eso?

Niall se encoge de hombros, caminando hacia donde está parqueada la camioneta de Louis.

—En las noticias.

Louis se ríe, las llaves de su auto tintinean cuando las saca del bolsillo y comienza a hojearlas, buscando la correcta.

—Suban al camión, muchachos. Harry, bebé, adelante.

Harry sonríe, el calor se extiende a través de él como un fuego.

—Bueno.

—Por supuesto que Harry va al frente —dice Zayn, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras abre la puerta de la camioneta y salta dentro, Liam lo sigue.

—Dios, Zayn, adoro cuando te pones celoso —bromea Louis, deslizándose adentro del carro y cerrando la puerta con un sonido sordo.

Harry sonríe y se dirige hacia el lado del pasajero, cuidando de no resbalarse en el hielo mientras sube, los dientes castañetean cuando el aire se vuelve más frío. Frota sus manos sobre el regazo de sus pantalones, calentándolas. El parabrisas está cubierto de escarcha.

—Y si alguno de ustedes comienza a follar aquí, me arrojaré a la carretera —dice Niall, esforzándose mientras estira una gruesa colcha sobre su regazo, poniéndose cómodo—. También, reconozco que me sentiré un poco excluído si lo hacen.

—No te preocupes, compañero. Puedes unírtenos a Harry y a mí si sucede eso —contesta Louis, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Realmente no sé qué veo en ti —dice Harry.

El motor arranca cuando Louis coloca la llave en el encendido, antes de mirar a Harry con las cejas levantadas. La luz de la luna hace que un lado de su cara se vea plateada.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tienes cuatro pezones?

—Hey —se queja Harry, intentando no reír cuando Louis le sonríe.

Los muchachos se ríen en el asiento trasero, y todo se siente cálido, ligero y confuso. Harry mira por la ventana hacia donde se encuentra la casa de Louis en la distancia, apenas visible a medias a través de los huecos de los árboles, y está cubierta de luces de colores y nieve. De repente se pregunta cómo se vería en el verano.

—Es en serio, sin embargo — Louis dice un momento después cuando comienza a conducir, esta vez hablando en voz baja, como si sus palabras fueran solo para Harry—, definitivamente sé lo que veo en ti.

❄

 

El fin del mundo es más brillante de lo que Harry esperaba.

A medida que Louis conduce a lo largo de la estrecha carretera, Harry mantiene sus ojos en la ventana. El cielo está pintado con el color de la leche fresca, luminosamente cano y cegador, derramándose sobre todo. Es extraño, porque jamás ha visto un cielo que luzca así de pálido a las dos de la mañana; sin embargo, también es reconfortante.

Le ayuda a hacer parecer que el momento está congelado, intocable.

No hay un arriba o un abajo, sin lados ni techos, como si manejasen dentro de la blancura, dentro de la nada. Hay pinos que bordean el camino que pasa por ellos en un borrón. Como fantasmas, Harry solo puede ver los árboles si se esfuerza lo suficiente.

—Maldición —repentinamente, habla Niall. Su voz proviene desde el asiento trasero, donde está envuelto en mantas y edredones; los ojos azules se posan en la niebla blanca—. Un apropiado fin del mundo, ¿no?

—Estoy muy seguro de que ese es el punto, Niall —Louis contesta, sonriente.

—Es como una linterna o algo así —añade Zayn.

Harry mira el espejo retrovisor del carro para ver que Zayn está siguiendo la mirada de Niall, sus oscuras cejas frunciéndose al ver el vidrio cubierto de escarcha. La luz se asienta lentamente en sus caras, suavizándoles las orillas, y Harry sonríe cuando nota que Zayn está sosteniendo la mano de Liam y rodeando a Niall por los hombros con un brazos, todos unidos.

Harry sonríe, girándose para ver el parabrisas a medida que aceleran más y más por el camino. Aguanieve se rompe como ramitas debajo de los neumáticos desgastados del auto mientras Louis conduce. Es solo Harry y sus cuatro chicos y el largo tramo por delante, el camino y la niebla blanca y el sol que proyecta sombras de nada a través del parabrisas, sombras pálidas que iluminan su mano con la de Louis y la acogedora plenitud del asiento trasero. Niall ríe mientras conducen hacia el horizonte, acelerando más y más rápido hasta que la niebla blanca no es nada más que algo borroso que pasa a su lado, rebotando en las ventanas de los automóviles como una gran racha de luz.

Después de un corto silencio, Louis trae a su boca el dorso de la mano de Harry, solo acariciando, solo manteniéndolo allí.

El cuerpo entero de Harry se siente como si estuviera quemando oro.

La luz cambia y, de repente, el sol es visible en el horizonte, brillando naranja como fizz de mandarina sobre los caminos negros y los árboles blancos por la nieve del invierno.

No es terrorífico; es emocionante. Y Harry nota, por primera vez, que la vida no tiene sentido si simplemente estás a la deriva. No tiene sentido si no haces lo que quieres, lo que te gusta, lo que hace que tus huesos se sientan como si no fueran más que polvo de estrellas y cosas que flotan. Todas sus memorias regresan a él, momentos que su mente ha capturado durante los años, y los detalles de ellos son todos granulados y lavados como si hubieran sido blanqueados por el sol.

Él a los tres años, profundamente dormido en el jardín de su abuelita; él a los doce, escalando el árbol del patio, pensando que así llegaría a la Luna; él a los dieciséis, conociendo a los chicos por primera vez, una chispa desenvolviéndose dentro suyo que le hace sentirse valiente.

Todas estas cosas son las que recuerda.

Lo demás es irrelevante, intercambiable, y una risa brota en su garganta cuando finalmente ve la claridad de todo, la verdad básica de ello.

Ama lo que ames, ama a quien ames, y no te calles al respecto.

Los recuerdos se recuperan cuando una sensación de calor fluye a través de su cuerpo, una sensación de calor, no ardor, y luego todo estalla, se vuelve blanco brillante y cegador.Han  abierto las ventanas del auto, así que Harry tiene que entrecerrar los ojos contra la luz mientras gira su cabeza hacia un lado, el viento frío se apresura a través de su cabello y de su ropa, llenándolo de nieve. Louis le regresa la mirada, sin molestarse en mirar más hacia la carretera, y el corazón de Harry se hincha cuando se da cuenta de que Louis también se está riendo. Es como si los rayos del sol se derramaran entre sus dientes y por sus poros a medida que el viento a su alrededor se vuelve más fuerte, más fuerte y ensordecedor.

Harry sonríe, acomodándose sobre su asiento para poder estirar su mano hacia Liam, quien la toma con una sonrisa afectuosa. Luego, observa que Liam aprieta el agarre de Zayn, este último ríe y estrecha su brazo sobre los hombros de Niall, quien le ofrece la mano a Louis, quien la toma cuando el viento y la luz vierten en el auto, su pie en el pedal del acelerador es lo único que los empuja hacia adelante.

—¡Chicos, ha sido una vida excelente! —grita Louis sobre el sonido, achicando sus ojos cuando sonríe con más amplitud, volteando su rostro hacia Harry.

—¡Ha sido jodidamente increíble! —también grita Niall, con el pelo rubio azotando su cara, casi blanco bajo la luz del sol.

—¡No cambiaría nada! —añade Zayn.

—¡Porque nada podría compararse con ella jamás! —termina Liam.

A pesar de que el viento alrededor suyo casi hace que las palabras se pierdan, Harry las escucha fuerte y claro. Ellas se sientan a su lado y parecen reales. Así que ríe, ríe y sonríe y resplandece, porque es lo único que recuerda cómo hacer ahora, con el sol acomodado en el horizonte como un recordatorio de lo que se avecina. No hay tristeza aquí. No hay enojo. Doce días fueron suficientes.

Mientras se acercan al Sol, Harry se mantiene mirando fijamente a Louis.

La luz es tan luminosa y el viento es tan ruidoso que Harry difícilmente puede hacer algo más; empero, se las arregla para intentar concentrarse en lo que la boca de Louis intenta decirle, pero no puede. Después, es como si la voz de Louis alcanzara a sobreponerse sobre el caos, sonando alto y claro.

Te veré pronto.

Harry suelta una risotada, casi llorando al asiar con más ímpetu la mano de Louis.

El fin del mundo está lleno de calidez, amor y brillo. Se levanta como la mañana, tragando la oscuridad, y Harry no tiene miedo cuando el mundo se derrite o cuando la tierra ruge a medida que se quema, a medida que se rompe, a medida que desaparece. Todo lo que siente es la luminosidad—demasiada de ella llenándole—, que lo empapa y le hace sentir como si estuviera moviéndose a través de un túnel que sube, sube, sube, un túnel que produce eco de todo, que hace que las palabras se vuelvan eco, que hace que las palabras de Louis sean eco.

Te veré pronto. Te veré pronto. Te veré pronto.

Cuando el tiempo se dobla y se detiene y se extiende, Harry ya se ha ido, flotando de nuevo en la luz con la esperanza quemando en sus venas cual relámpagos. Se imagina sentándose en el centro del sol, con la luz avanzando y la oscuridad retrocediendo, la oscuridad desapareciendo.

Solo piensa en lo que eso significa.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Ha sido un viaje emocionante y encantador. Estoy anonadada, pues aún no puedo creer que ya he acabado.   
> Mientras traducía las dos últimas hojas, me entró tanta nostalgia, que demoré una vida entera en cada último párrafo.   
> Gracias por acompañarme. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la misma forma que yo.   
> Dulces vidas, éxitos para todos. Sean felices.
> 
> Nico


End file.
